


我当龙套那些年

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 61,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 存个文。穿越（？）女主魔法界直播（？），总之画风不是很对。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 哈琳的龙套生涯。 致敬《不死》，我的小破文看不看都没有关系，请大家都去看这篇经典猎人同人以及猎人原作漫画。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

我穿越了。

我躺在一片树林里，我看不到的地方小鸟在喳喳叫。

我看得到的草叶刮着我的脸，痒痒的。

穿林小风一吹，冷飕飕。

我好像有手有脚，所以我爬起来了。

从我衣服穿得整整齐齐这点来看，没有天打雷劈，没有惨烈车祸，没有凶杀坠楼，我穿越前做的最后一件事应该也不是上厕所——但是总之，我穿了。

每天起床第一句，先……搞清楚自己是谁。

我……我搞不清楚。

我记得我上辈子看过的所有文，听过的所有歌，追过的所有剧……正常人那种“记得”。别问我延O攻略第一个出场的太监出门先迈哪条腿。

总之，我记得不少跟我无关的东西，就是不记得关于我这个人的任何事了——我上辈子应该，是人，对吧……

这具身体也没有任何记忆……

想到这里，我立刻意识到了一个，或者说一堆，紧要的问题。

我揉了揉胸，摸了一遍全身上下，捏捏后脖子，站起来蹦跶蹦跶。

结论：普通人，女的。

看发育情况这副身体大概十五六岁，脖子上没有多出什么来，下边也没有，说明这不是一个ABO世界，就算是我大概也是个Beta，很好很路人。

我身上不该长毛的地方没有长毛，没有鹿角或者猫尾巴，摔倒的时候没有翅膀冒出来，惊叫也是很普通的难听……

是的，我只是原地蹦跶了几下，就摔了……胳膊肘和膝盖撞在地上，有柔软的落叶和草垫着，仍然磕得十分的疼……小鸟在我看不到的地方继续喳喳叫……

所以我没有任何特殊能力，没有X视线，没有镭射视线，没有钢筋铁骨，没有海妖的嗓子，从还在渗血的擦伤来看没有自愈能力，也没有比正常人牛逼的反射神经。

实际上这副身体相当的迟钝和沉重，就刚才那一点点活动脊椎和关节就咔吧作响，要不是我之前在林子里已经躺了很久很久，就是前主人根本就不锻炼。

不过这还挺有可能的呢，我身上的……袍子？式样奇怪又单调，除了口袋里的一把钥匙之外没有任何能提供线索的东西，但面料确实是上等无疑。

话说，辨认得出面料好坏，是不是说明我上辈子经济状况还不错？

紧接着，我这辈子听到的第一个人声，打乱了我思考人生的大业。

别误会，没人来。我饿了而已。

于是我第二次爬起来，小心翼翼地小幅度活动，就这样还是要扶着身边的大树以免倒地。

靠，这具身体的前主人不会真的是几百年前那种足不出户的大小姐吧……难怪穿越前辈们都要科普人人平等德智体美劳全面发展的现代社会观念，不然拖着这么一具缺乏锻炼的身体别说打怪，生个孩子都要死大半截啊？！

我决定了，等吃饱了马上开始锻炼，从平板支撑和卷腹开始。

平板支撑和卷腹，咦，我上辈子难道还是个减肥少女？

那经济状况肯定是不错了，要是饭都吃不饱，哪里有力气减肥。

然而就算上辈子家里有矿也不能拯救我此刻的饥饿，检索记忆并意识到自己肯定也不是来自精通野外生存的特种部队啥的之后，我只能采取最原始的办法寻找人烟——欲穷千里目，更上一层楼。

目标锁定最近的一个山头，我吭哧吭哧，十分努力地爬了起来。

望山跑死马，古人诚不我欺。最终我还是放弃了一鼓作气爬到山顶再回头的雄心壮志，四肢并用爬上半山腰的一块大石头，扒着一棵树胆战心惊朝下瞅——没错，这具没用的身体，还恐高……

这不是重点，重点是我发现的两件事：1.山脚下，或者说周围这一片山中间的谷里，有一个相当不小看上去还很繁华的村子或者小镇；2.我之前前进的方向，是背对它的……

我欲哭无泪，还好，还好没有到山顶才回头。

太阳的高度已经很低了，山上也越来越冷，没有东西吃的我产生不出足够的热量。要是不能在天黑之前赶到镇子里，我一定会迷路，然后第二天早上变成美少女尸体一具；或者更惨，被野兽叼去当夜宵。

对生命的渴望战胜了对高度的恐惧，我勇敢地放开大树，面对着可怖的下坡路，迈出了第一大步！

……然后叽里咕噜滚了下去。

好在这里树很多，我没有滚多远。起身拍拍身上的泥土和碎枝叶，我侧着身子，蹲下来，小心地伸出一条腿，踩住坡面稍低处。

这样前进的速度，想也知道是十分缓慢的。不过功夫不负有心人，在无数次脚下一滑坐倒、两次被枯叶迷惑踩进坑里和再一次叽里咕噜滚下坡之后，我终于在最后一抹夕阳余晖消失的时候，找到了几户人家。

有两家灯已经黑了，不知道是睡下了还是没人，总之不像能给我饭吃的样子。我选中了灯光最亮的一家，重点是一楼大概是餐厅的地方也亮着灯，希望他们还在吃晚饭。

为了不吓到人，我先努力捋顺有点长的头发，拍干净衣服，对着没人的地方练习了几次楚楚可怜的无害少女微笑，然后来到那家门口抬手准备敲——

有人来了。

看到蜿蜒的小径那头走过来的一老一少，我决定转换目标。在这样一个看起来很宁静很淳朴的小镇子里，老奶奶一定很善良很容易心软吧。而且如果是妈妈或者奶奶去接外出工作的晚辈回家，既然他们刚回来，说不定还没有吃晚饭呢。

我深吸一口气憋出眼泪，小步小步扭捏着像无助的害羞少女一样挪过去……

“……这就是我家了，回去吧，詹姆。莉莉还等着你呢。”

“没事，我送您进去吧。”

啪叽。我扑倒在地，摔得十分响亮，姿势还很豪迈。

个子高高，戴着眼镜，长相英俊，气质阳光，满头鸟窝般的黑色乱毛，名字叫詹姆，家里有个莉莉……按照穿越定律，这，九成九是那个传说中的救世主爹、名字叫詹姆·波特的男人吧？！

我趴在路边，脸贴着冷冰冰的石板，浑身颤抖。

不是吧？！一出场就遇到主角他爸这么刺激的吗？？？而且他们还活着，就是说现在巫师界还在打仗啊啊啊啊啊啊啊一个桥可能会断飞机可能会掉山谷里可能会刮飓风的年代！！！而且我还掉在主角身边这种高危区域，天知道伏地魔会不会放摄魂怪在这里随机挑人奉上爱的亲亲，而且他过来杀人找不到救世主爹妈说不定会随手秒几个路人甲泄愤……正式剧情还没开始，知道剧情也没有任何卵用，保不了平安……

我闭了两秒眼，希望时空之神能伸出两根指头，大发慈悲把我捡到这个世界的五十年后。

显然，我一个龙套，是不可能跟哪个N次元存在讨价还价的。

在摔倒的时候，人可以选择趴会儿，但终究还是得起来。

赶在遭遇“被詹姆温暖的大手扶起”这种女主级别的待遇之前，我飞快地起身，接着立刻失去平衡为了不摔第二跤在詹姆伸过来的手上借了把力，又赶紧甩开他后退两步。

詹姆愣在那儿，疑惑地看了看自己的手，大概是以为自己巴掌上有刺。

还好还好，没进怀里就不是女主。

对了，食物。

青春期少女情绪波动本来就大，人在饥饿的时候又容易情绪失控，我回想着这一天的摸爬滚打和刚才遭受的惊吓，哇一声梨花暴雨！

詹姆往后一跳，差点撞上行动不便刚赶到的老奶奶。

过了过了，收一下。

我又深吸了一口气，转嚎哭为抽噎，顺便给自己的出现找了个简洁明了的理由。

“我迷路了。”我抹了把眼泪，怯生生地揪住老奶奶的袖子，“有吃的吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

巴希达·巴沙特不仅是《魔法史》作者，魔法界百余年历史见证者，还是个好老奶奶。

人老到她这个份上，差个十几二十年看起来估计也不会有什么区别。所以，我猜，她在被杀、尸体被操纵、肚里还被塞进一条大蛇的时候，样子也和现在差不多。

于是看着餐桌对面的巴希达，我的脑子开始自动放映她软绵绵倒下来脖子朝一边歪过去大蛇蹿出来，我就变成了边干呕边吃……

好在巴希达老奶奶已经心疼地默认我是饿急了，只嘱咐我吃慢点儿。詹姆站在她身边，好奇地打量着我。

不得不说这位小哥还是很警觉的，他坚持跟着我一块到巴希达的房子里“坐一坐”，那之后一直在巴希达周围两米之内，眼睛都没离开过我，也不肯坐下来。显然是时刻准备着只要我有一点不轨就直接把老太太往身后一挡把我敲昏。唔，哥们你的同人标准形象我记得是傻白甜啊？

看吧看吧随便看，看出什么来记得给我科普一下。

当然，保持这么久的沉默对他多半还是难为了点儿。巴希达刚刚起身开始收拾餐具，他就迫不及待地开口了。

银幕效果跟现实生活果然还是不一样啊，看着面前的东西腾空而起的感觉真奇妙……等等，为什么她会在我面前用魔法？！

“你叫什么名字？”詹姆问，“是哪个学院的？”

这两个问题，我，一个也答不上来。

被默认成巫师也是穿越标配吗？

我呆滞地瞪着他。

“既然你能看到巴希达的房子，还穿着袍子，肯定不会是麻瓜吧？”詹姆继续说，“这片住的巫师我都认识，你是麻瓜出身者吗？现在不是假期，你却没有在学校里，为什么？我记得邓不利多还采取了不少办法确保麻瓜出身学生能继续上学啊？”

我于是，越发地，呆滞了……

难怪他那么警惕……是呢，哪个巫师会不设防地让麻瓜随便看到自家院子以内的情形啊……别的不说，他们凤凰社头头、大名鼎鼎的邓不利多家的遭遇就是前车之鉴，老邓肯定也会监督他们做足措施才对……说起来，詹姆和莉莉既然已经成了，这会儿哈利也快出生了吧，小孩子更要好好保护……

在我满脑子跑火车的时候，连珠炮提问却长时间没有得到回答的詹姆，已经焦躁外加愈发警觉起来了。

“你是谁？”他提高音量问了一遍。

被他一吓我脑子越发一团浆糊，问题答不上来，眼看着詹姆两道剑眉开始往中间集中，好像马上就要念咒……

我不要被打昏啊！！！也不要被绑起来！！！！更不想全身僵硬咣一下摔地上！！！！！

近在眼前的生存危机使我急中生智，使劲一咬舌头，然后，又哭了。

这次我吸取教训，哭得十分含蓄，抽抽搭搭，呜呜咽咽，眼泪像断了线的珠子。

啊啊，咬得好疼……是哪个傻子发明咬舌自尽这种办法来“解脱”啊……

只有一件衣服，而且我已经吃饱了，咬出来的眼泪可能不够多，所以我尽量把脖子往前伸，让泪水落在桌面上。接着我抬起头，眸子水润地看着詹姆。

詹姆哆嗦了一下，空着的手乱摸一气，扯出块手帕塞到我鼻子底下。

“你哭什么！”他慌慌张张地叫道，大男孩本色暴露无遗。

是这个年代没有手纸还是巫师都不用手纸的？我手里的帕子很精致，还有点香气，说不定是莉莉给洗的。想到这个我就不敢暴殄天物了，低头矜持地擦眼泪，克制着不去擤鼻子。

巴希达及时走过来，体贴地递上一块不香还有点脏的手帕，让我能放心糟蹋。

“你是哑炮吧，姑娘？”老人家缓慢地说。

“什么？”詹姆惊讶地说。

“就算是邓不利多，在她这个年纪也不能把魔力藏得这么好。”巴希达没有直接点明“她身上一点魔力都没有”，唉唉，其实您大可不必这么体贴的……“绝大部分针对麻瓜的咒语，对哑炮都没有效果。”

“难怪你没有去上霍格沃茨。”詹姆的口气，于是软化成了五分怜悯五分义愤，“你是从家里逃出来的吧？他们想把你藏起来是不是？哪个家族？”

他把我的故事都讲完了，我没话可说，只管接着抽搭。

詹爹啊，你不当编剧真是太可惜了……

“没事的，没事的。”巴希达捋着我的后背，轻声安慰我。

这份似曾相识的慈爱，搞得本来已经快演不下去的我，真的有点难过了……

大概，上辈子也有人这样爱过我吧……

面对我新一轮的眼泪攻势，巴希达越发地慈爱和温柔，詹姆也坐下来了。

宾果！过程有点曲折，目的达到就算胜利。我慢慢收住泪，接过詹姆变出来的新帕子，然后悲催地发现他给我的第一张还是被我用来擤鼻涕了……

罢了罢了，既然他随便就能变出几块，这块也无所谓吧……

我于是又痛快地擤了擤，朝他露出不好意思的微笑。

对面的大男孩也朝我露出不好意思的微笑，这一笑，就晃花了我的眼。

真是一个跟太阳同行的少年啊……

莉莉和他应该也是同类人吧？从欢喜冤家到模范夫妻，可惜了的，鲜活生命与幸福生活一同戛然而止……

诶，这个口气，我上辈子难道比他们大？

一般来说，思路进行到这份上，女主角该立下决心拯救詹莉夫妇给救世主一个幸福的家庭了吧？

我是女主角么？

我不是，我只是一个身上连一丢丢魔力都没有的龙套。

蜘蛛侠说得好，能力越大责任越大，反推过来，没有能力就没有责任嘛。

我只要保护好自己，离这些以保护无辜者生命为己任的人远远的，不拖他们后腿也不成为附带伤害，就尽职尽责了。

打仗嘛，哪有不死人的。就因为我和詹姆还有巴希达见了一面、吃了一顿饭，他们就不一样了？多么狭隘的眼光啊……

再说像我这种八百米跑都不及格的辣鸡，要是被卷进混战里，肯定分分钟倒地暴毙。毙在他们身边还要害他们内疚，那多不好意思。

导致他们为了救我比原剧情还英年早逝就更不值当了，他们挂了我也活不成啊，多死我一个，战争的天平也不会往哪边多偏一点。

说到底，被主角他爹笑一笑就动摇，还不是小人物心态的弊病吗？詹姆·波特对哪个落难少女都是这么笑，又不会给谁套上金钟罩铁布衫，被他笑完吃一个阿瓦达索命还不是一样归西。

被特别的人顺手给了一点点特别待遇就以为自己也很特别，多少人就是这么死的啊……

别给自己加戏了少女，美好生活要通过自己的双手来创造！

自我谴责完毕，我刚想坚定地对上詹姆的目光，突然意识到龙套是不应该有坚定的眼神的，于是肩膀往前一缩，视线飘忽起来……

“你叫什么名字？”詹姆温和地问。

“我……”我抽抽鼻子，“我不……”

“你想换个名字，是吗？”资深编剧詹姆体贴地给我补上了后半截台词，我可劲儿点头。

看到詹姆的眼珠开始转，我赶紧举起一只手！

虽然从他们给儿子起名的水准来看，詹爹要给我起个够普通够路人甲的完全没有问题，但是被主角他爹命名的路人甲，怎么看都是炮灰命啊！我只想在路边鼓鼓掌就走，可不想被历史的车轮活活压过去……

“其实，我已经，想好了……”想好个屁！我迟钝的大脑开始疯狂运转，“……就叫，呃，哈琳？”

靠，什么破名儿，绝对是因为我满脑子都是此刻尚不知在哪转筋的本世界主角！我记得蝙蝠侠还是谁家大反派的跟班本来也叫这个名来着，真是太不吉利了……

我马上改来得及吗？

“这是个好名字啊。”巴希达奶奶说。

“你好啊，哈琳。”詹姆说，“我是詹姆，詹姆·波特。”

看来是来不及了……

接下来的半小时，我就在巴希达奶奶依次介绍16世纪至今名叫哈琳的伟大巫师的声音里，缓缓散发着沮丧之气……


	3. Chapter 3

确认我只是一个战斗力还不到5的渣渣，詹姆在巴希达奶奶介绍到17世纪的哈琳·伊丽莎白·奥布里的时候，就起身溜了。

我坚强地听到了她上学时的舍友哈琳·海莉·希瑟·赫尔达·霍利·汉德——听到这名字我立刻决定在内心称呼她为6H小姐，在巴希达说到6H小姐五年级没读完就退学出嫁的事迹时，我终于打着瞌睡一头撞上了桌面。

抱歉奶奶，但我现在太理解为什么魔法史课只有学霸赫敏一个人在听了……

慈祥奶奶巴希达并没有怪罪我的失礼，她温柔地把晕乎乎的我拉了起来，然后……带到了门外？

不是吧，这样就要赶我走？

我立刻开始酝酿新一轮的台词和眼泪……

我我我我我错了奶奶求您收留我吧至少收留一晚上第二天我保证找工作找住处您从中世纪开始讲都成别赶我出去我不想睡大街啊呜呜呜呜呜……

但是巴希达并没有给我把愚蠢台词和眼泪倾倒出来的机会，果断地把我推到了一户人家门口。

好像，巴奶奶的力气还挺大的……能一个人住到一百多岁也难怪啊，没有老邓那种级别至少也得有七成硬朗……

我迷茫地打量着面前的门，很普通的木头门，和我差不多高，看上去是电视剧里常见的那种从上面伸只手进去把门栓拨开就能进院子的基本就是个摆设的设计，门前还有个邮箱。门周围是比门稍高一点的矮墙，墙面覆盖着藤蔓植物。墙里应该还有个小院子，院子中央是一栋长得很童话的二层小楼，楼里黑漆漆的没有亮一盏灯。

这是……叫我另寻人家住宿的意思？

这，楼里的人该睡了吧？把主人吵醒请求住宿，怎么想都会被打啊……虽然这会儿没听见狗叫，但也不能排除人家会直接开门放狗的可能性，巴奶奶您忍心让我这个花季少女就这样染上狂犬病吗……

我盯着巴奶奶，可怜兮兮，可怜兮兮……

“这是你的新家，哈琳。”巴希达笑眯眯地说。

啥？

巴奶奶从容地开始对目瞪狗呆的我解释，原来她三天前就收到了一封匿名信，大意是我家姑娘要搬去和您做邻居啦请多多关照之类的并详细说了我的体貌特征，还表示因为各种不便因素这栋房子就直接以她的名义买下了，反正房主人已经十年没回来住了也不可疑，不会带来什么困扰的，云云。

这是什么操作……

上来就买栋房子，英国的房价是多低啊……要是换成我上辈子，收信人发现自己名下多了栋小别墅会直接考虑把我干掉然后独吞房子吧……难道是吃准了巴希达稿酬源源不断不稀罕一栋小房子……

不过，巴希达就这样接受了来源诡异的房子和邻居吗……不愧是搞历史的，什么怪事没见过……怎么说人家也活了一个多世纪……

巴希达耐心地等着我从“我居然还是个有大佬罩的龙套”的震撼中恢复，持续用老人家那种让人无法拒绝的期待眼神看着我。

一阵秋夜凉风吹过，我汗毛倒竖……

啥意思？希望我表示“谢谢您的照看我成年了马上把这栋楼送给您”？但这栋楼本来就在巴希达名下，她趁人不备连楼带我卖了都没问题啊……

见我没有反应，巴希达缓缓地，走到了门边。

这门和我一般高，而我比巴希达高一头，也就是说，她，够不着门栓……

既然说了这是我家，像巴希达这么有学识修养的人，当然不会当着人家面没经过人家同意就用魔法开人家的大门了……而且天晓得写信的人会不会在门里留下什么确保只有我能进去的奇怪机关……

默默地鄙夷了自己的愚蠢，我卷卷袖子，学着电视里的样子从门上边伸进一只手。

作为一个四肢不协调平地摔跤的辣鸡，我整个人趴在门上足足摸了五分钟，从两块门板之间摸到左边又摸到右边，踮着脚的小腿开始抽筋，举着的胳膊发酸还被门板硌着疼……就在开始怀疑自己猜错了开门方式打算找巴希达求助时，我终于摸到了那块细长冷冰冰的铁制品，大喜过望使劲一拉。

然后伴随着一声惊呼，门被我的体重压了进去，我挂在门上被拖了进去……

巴希达奶奶礼貌地无视了我的囧态，也没进院子，跟我道过晚安就走了。我只好把门再闩上，在黑暗中胆战心惊地沿着院子里一条石板小径，慢慢走向那栋不知道会不会闹鬼里边有没有睡美人和老巫婆的房子。

站在前廊上，另一道障碍拦在了我和柔软的床之间。

房子的门，锁了。

我找到廊前灯的开关给了自己一点光源，按照电视剧和小说的思路把踏脚垫下边门前的花圃房门底下的缝隙……细细搜索了个遍，直到出了一身汗，也没有任何收获。

不要啊，现在再跑去打搅巴希达奶奶不太好，可是守着一栋房子睡前廊未免太悲剧了点……

此前爬坡下坎的后遗症终于在我反复长时间弯腰踮脚之后爆发了，不抱希望地摸完廊前灯，我脚跟刚着地，腿肚子一抽，直接一屁股坐了下来，着地时还往后忽悠了一下。

啊疼疼疼疼……咦？

我捡起从口袋里掉出来的钥匙，试探着捅进锁眼，左右转一转……

门开了。

“……”

总之，历经千难万险，我到“家”了。

这应该是栋不错的房子，一楼有客厅侧厅餐厅洗衣房，二楼还有个小厅以及好几个房间，其中一间应该是书房。具体的只能明早再看了，我把所有的灯打开，拖着疲惫的身躯进了大概是主卧的房间，虽然很想立刻扑到看着就十分舒适的大床上，但还是决定先去洗洗。

浴室的装修也很有欧式古典风格，大概是洗漱用品的瓶瓶罐罐摆满了一洗漱台和一面墙的架子，视觉效果十分惊人。总之基本的几大件都有，重点是水很干净，还有一个巨大的浴缸。

泡澡的诱惑赋予了我新的耐心，等待浴缸加满水的时候，我从相当不小的衣柜里拽出一件好像从来没人穿过的睡袍和一条又厚又软的大白毛巾，这才总算腾出空来照了照镜子。

大概是因为并不知道自己应该长什么样，我对镜子里的陌生形象没有多少纠结，镜子也没提醒我想起什么有价值的信息。镜子里的女孩给人的第一印象是极度的苍白，好像这辈子都没见过太阳，真亏得詹姆胆子大，要是我半夜看到我自己从路边冒出来，估计都会以为遇到鬼了。配合明显缺乏锻炼的纤瘦身材，要是这具身体确实是哑炮，真是可以立刻脑补一万字深宅大院留守儿童啥啥的。

难怪詹姆的编剧才能发挥得这么充分，把一个小姑娘囚禁在家里，好像就算在老邓小时候那个年代都很过分吧……

除此之外我在相貌上就没有什么特别的地方了，没有营养不良或者奇怪的伤痕之类的，看来我的前家人就算不待见至少也没虐待我。半长的浅褐色头发和灰蓝色眼睛，普通的邻家柔弱小妹妹长相，很好，很适合扮猪吃——不对，就我这实力根本用不着扮，老虎来了一口一个。

我努力记了一下为数不多的特征以免日后照镜子认错人，接着便迫不及待地跳进了浴缸里。

热水立刻给了我一个温柔的拥抱，啊，活过来了……

事实证明不要在累得动不了时泡澡确实是一项基本安全准则，在温暖的包围中我没等洗完头发就坠入了梦乡，差点把好不容易捡回来的小命淹死在浴缸里。

我咳嗽着挣扎了大概半分钟才扒住浴缸边缘，再也不敢多泡，扯过毛巾随便擦擦，倒在床上打个滚把被子一卷，睡了。


	4. Chapter 4

我很想说，几小时后，我元气满满地开始了新的一天。

然而事实是，感受到窗外洒进来的阳光，我刚打算翻个身幸福地蹭蹭被子，就被酸痛感钉在了原地。

疼……腰疼，胳膊疼，脖子疼，大腿疼，小腿疼……

想直观体验人体日常活动需要多少肌肉来维持的同学，我强烈建议你们在床上躺半年，然后去爬山。

无论如何，作为新一天的开始，床总是要起的。

我边打小盹边龇牙咧嘴地慢慢活动，太阳升到窗中间时，我终于觉得自己可以接受更大的挑战了，用胳膊撑着慢慢把自己拔起来。

嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷……我的背就像在床上生了根，下床全程宛如诈尸……

但是我终于把自己挪到了浴室。

一个昨晚由于过于疲惫忽略了的严酷问题：我是个文盲。

也许是归功于身体记忆，我的听和说没有问题，然而阅读……理论上说，作为一个曾经四级裸考低空飞过的人，凭着度娘和谷歌翻译，我拥有在国外生存所需的基本语言能力。

但是这里，恐怕连手机也没有……

看着满目的二十六个字母，我差点跪下……

培养良好的生活习惯，不洗漱就不能吃早饭。大吃货国的女人绝不认输。

仔细看看，“洗发水”我还是认得的，“牙膏”英文是什么来着？不过我认识“牙”……

图片是个好东西，我精心辨认了一阵，选中了包装盒上画着个正在刷牙的女人的。

薄荷味儿，清新口气，感觉不错……

手纸有点糙，但既然有我就谢天谢地了。

解决完个人卫生问题，我拉开衣柜，面对着一大堆上世纪七十年代的英国服装，发呆。

这栋房子，绝对，是巫师准备的。

而且是迷茫的土豪巫师。

昨晚看到满架子的瓶瓶罐罐我就开始怀疑了，买东西的人不会是压根不知道该买什么所以每样都买了吧？但是由于语言障碍，感受并不直观，毕竟我上辈子也不是没见过满架子满屋化妆品的图片。

现在我看着衣柜，里面摆放得整整齐齐但是毫无规律的东西，包括：拖地长裙，挖洞T恤，高腰阔腿裤，扫地喇叭裤，挂满链子的不知道什么裤，波西米亚风格裙装，吸烟衫，西装套装，各色迷你裙，毛毡帽，看着就很色情的皮衣……

这个年代的英国人就穿这些出门吗……

我想当巫师……

扒拉扒拉扒出一件造型极度夸张的圆锥形胸罩，我全身颤抖，把它丢得远远的。

上辈子大概不是个讲究人的我，第一次体验到了面对着满满的衣柜无衣可穿的困境。

我想，昨天穿来的那件袍子，还是洗洗留着吧……

最后我选中了一件应该是运动内衣的东西，一件黑色针织上衣，一条米色带竖条纹的阔腿裤，看着另一个柜子里的恨天高们沉默了一会儿，光脚下了楼。反正地毯挺厚的，不冷。

下楼抓着扶手，一步一个腿抖。

厨房里的购物风格与楼上完美统一，我怀疑购物者把超市给搬空了。

小哈曾经两块蛋糕吃了一个月，所以巫师的食物大概是不存在保质期的，他们也没这概念。橱柜里放了三天以上的面包和蛋糕，由于没有咒语加持，有的已经开始散发怪味儿。

我把明显坏了的先找出来，心疼地放到一边准备过会儿扔掉，唉唉有些看起来还挺好吃的……

我惋惜不已地感叹着，拉开冰箱门。

里边塞满了，罐头。

双膝跪地，我求求霍格沃茨把麻瓜研究设为必修课吧……

把厨房收拾正常该丢的东西统统打包之后，如果厨房钟时间准确，已经超过十一点了。我饿得头晕眼花，拣了把顺手的刀子切了几片面包，从一个罐子里挖了一大块应该是花生酱的东西抹上去，终于吃上了在新家的第一顿饭。

灶台怎么用，等我吃饱了再研究……

接着我试图吃点餐后水果，发现购物者买来了半个超市的罐头，却没拿开罐器……

在我跟梨罐头殊死搏斗时，外面传来了叫门声。

听出是詹姆，我以当前能做到的最快速度小跑过去，拔出了门栓。

门外洒满阳光的小道上是一幅赏心悦目的画面，我立刻将其命名为：俊男、美女和一条狗。

不要鄙视我，我又不识字。

那条皮毛油亮、肌肉线条优美、足足有熊那么大的黑狗冲着我咆哮了一声，我很给面子地后退三步腿一软摔进了草窝里。

肯定是莉莉的红发美女往狗头上打了一巴掌，它嗖地躲到詹姆腿后面，但是我好像瞥见它在龇着牙笑。

啊啊，这个长相，这个性格，这条狗绝对是……

确定它不会吃了我，我抓着美女的手爬起来拍拍灰，回了它一个龇牙笑。

“你好，你一定是哈琳吧？”衣着酷炫的绿眼睛美女给了我一个灿烂的笑容，“我是莉莉，莉莉·波特。”

这个笑容，这个语气，这个自我介绍方式……你们果然夫妻相。

詹姆和莉莉结婚才几周，也是刚搬到戈德里克山谷。昨晚听詹姆说了我的事，人美心善的莉莉妈马上决定今早和詹姆一同来探望。他们先去找了巴希达，经老人家的指点来了这里。

昨晚太黑了我没看清细节，这会儿我才发现门上还有个写着“格雷”的旧牌子，估计是屋子前主人的。我觉得这姓氏听着不错，又短又路人，还可以省了装新牌子的钱，于是我就叫哈琳·格雷了。

至于他们的“今早”为什么变成了中午……新婚小夫妻，大家懂的。

不知道西里斯到访时没有撞见什么不该看的场面……

听说我光着脚是因为不敢穿高跟鞋之后，莉莉当机立断，到我房间把那些鞋子的鞋跟都削掉了一半以上。有一双据她说太好看了舍不得下手，反正我也不识货，干脆送给了她。莉莉推脱半天收下了，变出个盒子把它装进去，开心得满脸放光。

说起来，莉莉身上穿的这一身，在麻瓜中也算挺潮的吧？

我于是顺便问她要不要把那几件长得很情趣的内衣一并带走，莉莉美人当场给我表演了一个“腾地红了脸”。

哎呀，果然还是个小女孩……

“我的肚子怎么了？”她奇怪地问，脸上红晕未消。

“没什么，没什么……”我忙转移视线看天看地，总不能说我是在好奇他们的造人运动进展如何吧……

西里斯进了屋也没有变回原形，可能是尝到了甜头想再吓唬我一次，也可能是不想暴露自己非法阿尼玛格斯的身份，总之正合我意。下了楼问过我是否介意之后，莉莉便拉着詹姆开始给我收拾屋子，大黑狗跑来跑去给他们添乱。我假装蹲下研究一堆软垫，果然，大黑狗以为我不备扑了过来，把两只前爪搭上我的肩膀，在我耳边咔嚓咬合了一下牙齿。

说时迟那时快，我大叫一声，在莉莉的斥责声中，转身一把抱住。

毛好厚好软好光滑……

“你太可爱了！”趁着黑狗浑身僵硬，我快乐地把脸也埋进它背上的毛里猛蹭！啊，吸狗真幸福……“跟我回家吧！”

黑狗嗷呜一声，两扭三扭挣脱我的小细胳膊，离弦之箭一样蹿到了客厅离我最远的角落里。它拱起后背，全身炸毛，竖起来的长尾巴上我用刚从房间里拿来的缎带绑的蝴蝶结微微颤动……

你受惊的样子好像猫哦……

沉寂两秒，剩下的两个人类爆发出了惊天动地的大笑。莉莉扶着墙，指着大黑狗，笑得说不出话；詹姆从捂着肚子笑弯着腰笑蹲在地上笑一路演变成了倒在沙发上打滚……

我心疼地看着沙发扶手上的鞋印，詹爹啊，都要当爹的人了，咱成熟一点好不好……


	5. Chapter 5

这天直到离开我的房子，西里斯也没有弄掉尾巴上的蝴蝶结。

我是罪魁祸首，剩下两位有手的损友看上去只会帮他再打几个，而一旦他试图自力更生转圈追自己尾巴或者撅着……尊臀墙上蹭，詹姆就会笑到脱力。

他以令人敬佩的执着保持着狗状，叼着詹姆的裤脚把他从沙发上拖下来一顿猛踩，然后……释然了，甩着绑了蝴蝶结的尾巴视察整栋房子，姿态十分气派和高傲。

鉴于他进入状态之后看起来真的非常狗，我有点担心可能会显露的犬类本能，于是问莉莉他们家狗有没有到处留记号的习惯。

莉莉没有回答，她笑呛住了。

刚溜达进厨房的西里斯在桌子的另一端冲着我发出愤怒的吼叫，我张开胳膊朝他走了一步，他跳到厨房门口，继续吼叫。

会魔法就是方便，发现我的罐头困境之后，莉莉二话不说当场变了个开罐器出来，还手把手地教詹姆怎么用，期间腻腻歪歪若干。

狗状西里斯对头顶撒下的粮食无所畏惧，他兴致盎然地嗅着一个鱼罐头，又咬又踩，还用前爪把它滚过来滚过去。

算了算了不心疼，反正我也不爱吃鱼……

不过哥们你好歹维护一下作为巨犬的形象好不好……

为眼睛着想，我溜出厨房决定先把昨天换下来的衣服洗了。

感谢现代科技和资本的力量，洗衣房里挤着五台型号不同的洗衣机，至少我不用学习怎么用传说中的捣衣砧了。这些洗衣机好像是半自动的，构造和我上辈子用过的也不太一样，左摸右戳没搞明白怎么开动，我只好把莉莉从詹姆那边拖过来。接着我俩又上上下下跑了一遍，才在主卧的浴缸边找到洗衣粉，估计买东西的人当这是洗人用的。这年代的洗衣粉闻起来有点怪，不过既然莉莉说它很正常，那大概习惯就好。

细心的莉莉又给我依次介绍了房子里的各类家用，她对给没有背景知识的人介绍麻瓜用品显然很有经验，讲解清楚又易懂。

如果她的命不是那么短，说不定会成为一个好老师呢……我无限感慨地跟着莉莉走进厨房，准备学习使用厨具这一最关键的课程。

进门的瞬间，我好像看见一个高大的黑影嗖地缩到了桌子底下，然后开罐器掉在瓷砖地上，发出叮一声脆响。

不过那都不重要了，重要的是映入我眼帘的，满满一桌子的罐头。

全开了。

啪嗒。几滴汤汁顺着桌沿滴在地上。

 

罐头  
就像爱情  
一旦遭受破坏  
被杂质所侵染  
纵有魔力相助  
也无法  
恢复成最初的模样  
——哈琳·格雷《我的存粮》

 

接下来的十五分钟，气场全开的莉莉负责给被打开的罐头施保鲜的咒语外加做记号，詹姆负责复原罐头外加挨骂，从桌子底下钻出来的大黑狗负责挨骂外加安抚哭唧唧的我，我负责保持哭唧唧外加努力多吃点狗豆腐。

真是一目了然的食物链。

有几个罐头上带着牙印，我建议索性不要复原了，让他们直接拎回家加进狗食盆里就好。詹姆听到手一哆嗦弄炸了一个罐头，我怀里的狗吠叫着在我死死扣住他腰的胳膊中间挣扎了几下，最终没好意思咬我也没好意思踹我。

詹姆和莉莉还是很够意思的，费劲巴拉给我把罐头复原好放进一个单独的橱柜之后，还要请我吃饭作为赔礼道歉，估计也是可怜我一个小姑娘不得不在陌生世界自力更生。

不好意思，陌生世界倒没错，然而这个小姑娘说不定是在场年纪最大的呢。

总之到嘴的白食不吃白不吃，我毫不犹豫地跟着俊男美女和一条狗出了门。

詹姆和莉莉显然并没有把自己搞得神秘兮兮，相反他们人缘似乎相当不错，路上有好几个本地居民跟他们打招呼；挂着“波特”牌子的房子虽然不在繁华地带，他们选房子的时候肯定也没特地避开人群。

他们大概真没想过以他们现在正在干的这份高危工作，如果食死徒找到他们的房子，打起来也许会连累邻居。

不，他们也许连厄运会降临到自己头上这个可能性，都没有认真考虑过吧……

现在是十月份，早就过了开花的季节，但还是可以看出屋前的花园有人在精心打理。詹姆和莉莉的房子和我的差不多大，里面没有被买得过多的东西塞满，但不知怎的看上去就是很拥挤的样子。架子上放着相框，沙发垫上有体重压出来的凹陷，餐桌上丢着报纸，冰箱门上满是是水果和小动物形状的冰箱贴和便签……没有恐惧的阴影，没有杀戮的痕迹，这是个属于爱与生活琐碎的地方，王子和公主快乐地、用力地活着。

我默默地看了一圈：“你们的狗窝在哪儿呢？”

詹姆和莉莉发出憋笑的杂音，然后就在我面前，龇着牙脸很臭的黑狗变成了一个咬着牙脸很臭的黑发青年。

杜甫能说：宗之潇洒美少年，举觞白眼望青天，皎如玉树临风前。

莎士比亚能说：当我看见你面孔的时候，黑夜也变成了白昼。

金妮都能说：他的眼睛绿得像刚腌过的癞蛤蟆，他像黑板一样乌黑潇洒。

而我脑中只有：卧槽，好特么帅。

色即是空，空即是色。我迅速脱离美色的迷惑，把手里的罐头往餐桌上一扔，双手捧心做出天啊你崩了地啊你裂了狗啊你变成人了的惊恐表情！

“别装了，”西里斯从后槽牙挤给我一句，“这一路你看到狗都是躲着走，你早就知道我不是真的狗了吧。”

被发现了……我就属于有吸狗心没吸狗胆的怂逼，前有叶公好龙，今有哈琳好狗……

我再次拎起无辜的罐头，左顾右盼：“那这里养猫没？把鱼罐头给猫吃了也行。”

我记得詹姆和莉莉养了一只猫来着，在他们夫妻双双把家还之后失踪了……吸不到狗吸一口猫也是可以的嘛……

西里斯挡在我面前，我往左他往右我往右他往左，我定步抬头，哎哟，这次冲击没那么大。

“你怎么发现的？”西里斯问，不磨牙了声音也很好听。

“怎么会有这么聪明这么漂亮的真狗呀！”我一边瞎掰一边感叹不愧是罗琳多次钦点的帅哥，果然全方位无死角……

西里斯对我的答案嗤之以鼻，就算在做出这样孩子气的反应的时候，看着我的灰眼睛仍然很冷漠。

“被你这样看着真不舒服。”他说。

你抢我台词了大哥。

再说长得好看给人欣赏一下能咋地，我又不会跳起来扑倒你……至少在你是人的时候不会……而且学校里被你迷倒的女孩子成打成打的，你早该习惯了不是……

詹姆的巴掌从一旁飞出来，啪地拍在西里斯肩膀上，瞬间打破了诡异的气氛。他强忍着笑使个眼色，西里斯表情一僵，手在后脑勺捋了一把……拿下了我的蝴蝶结。接着泄愤地攥得皱巴巴的。

呃，这个身体部位对应关系……仿佛哪里不对……

大概是终于安置好了高跟鞋，莉莉款款地走过来，同我们简单商定晚餐的食谱，接着把我和詹姆和西里斯统统赶出了厨房——我是客人，而詹姆和西里斯下厨极易酿成悲剧。

相当情理之中地，在沙发上坐了不到五分钟，詹姆便设法又蹭到了莉莉身边。我隔着玻璃门看见被他碍手碍脚的莉莉打了他一下，然后就好像谁按了开关一样，他俩啪地亲到了一起。

“我们的晚餐会不会烧糊？”我问。

人形西里斯备受折磨地叹了口气。

“绝对会。”


	6. Chapter 6

戈德里克山谷是个好地方，气候温和，和平安宁，民风淳朴。虽然与外界交流并不多，但对生面孔很友善。治安相当好，警察也挺胖的。

难怪詹姆和莉莉会选这里作为哈利的出生地……侦探小说里总爱写这样的地方隐藏着令人震惊的罪恶，然而其实鱼龙混杂的大都市里，罪恶要多不知多少，只是当它们发生在宁静美好的地方，才格外令人震惊吧？

如果不是知道这里发生过和将要发生的事，就算不是本来已经有一所房子，作为穿越者的我说不定也会就地定居。虽说这里的几个大事件和当地普通居民没多少关系，但是主角身边风险多，加上这里还是邓不利多老家和格兰芬多故乡，别凑热闹才是上策。书里没说食死徒有没有把摄魂怪往这儿赶、老伏抓哈利失败有没有杀人泄愤，可不代表没发生过。

有莉莉的帮忙，我很快就基本搞清楚了各类基本常识，生活能够自理，穿搭也融入大环境了。离她和詹姆的死还有两年时间，我的目标很明确：尽快解决读写问题，打工攒点钱，然后赶在事发前不辞而别——人家主角爹妈年少有为每天水里来火里去的，我一小龙套搬家，就不用打扰他们啦。而且给我准备房子的神秘人（们）一直没有露面，我还是尽量低调，不要惹得大佬来找我的好。

我离开之后应该过不了多久老伏就会下线，可以放心地先去大点的城市上技校学个吃饭本事，不想再学语言就找个山高路远食死徒懒得去杀人的偏僻小城定居，英国福利好的话结不结婚生不生子都行，主角见不到战火烧不着，勤奋工作买房养狗过上平静美满的上班族或者小店老板生活……

实现美好生活畅想要脚踏实地，先定一个小目标，背它个三千词。

在没有为中国人量身打造的单词书也没有电子产品的环境里，找单词来背真是谈何容易。我原本雄心勃勃想干出以半文盲身份啃完一个图书室的壮举，然而从装订精致的莎士比亚全集里抽出一本看了五页就不得不屈服于残酷的现实：以这个逐渐上升的生词密集程度，很快我就会连猜词义的线索都找不到。

词典没有吗？

当然有啦，一整套呢。

有英德互译词典，英法互译词典，英西互译词典，英葡互译词典，甚至还有英俄和英阿互译词典……

别说，当板凳坐坐挺不错的。

接着我学乖了，以想了解麻瓜社会为由，送罐头时从詹姆和莉莉那儿拿了些旧报纸，大大小小的版块都读几遍，拿铅笔划出生词猜意思。

一次偶然读出声以后，我意识到既然我能听能说，看着单词基本的辩音能力也有，多读几遍给自己听，读对了基本上就能知道词义。死活读不出意思的词大都要么是报纸拼写错误，要么太生僻日常生活用不到，本着抓大放小的原则忽略不计就是了。于是我每天的读报时间变成了字面意义的“读”报时间。

发现自己自带语音词典功能之后，我再次向图书室进发，从上辈子读过中译本的阿婆侦探系列之类开始，一本本地慢慢啃过去。能记得部分情节，琢磨词义也容易些。

生活除了诗歌和远方，也有每日的柴米油盐。根据消耗量算算，去除坏掉了的和一些奇奇怪怪我不太敢吃的东西，房子里原有的存粮够我吃大半个月，但是面包最多只能吃五天，也就是说我有半个月基本上只能吃罐头和小零食，既不美味也不健康。床头柜里倒是有一千英镑，然而无数历史证据已经证明坐吃山空不会有好结果，再说我将来学费吃住也得花钱，能不消耗现有资源还是不要消耗的好。

因此为身心健康着想，我努力学习的同时也积极找工作，到这的第二周在一间小饭馆当起了服务生。这是个家庭餐馆，离我住的地方步行大概二十分钟，每天下午五点开始营业，我需要三点赶到帮厨扫地洗碗，忙活到九点餐馆关门。

到餐馆吃饭的基本都是连菜单都不需要看的熟客，也不会乱丢垃圾吵吵嚷嚷给老板找麻烦，我的活儿不算太重。虽然怀疑老板娘欺负我年纪小又是外地人压了我工资，但以我目前的条件很难找到其他工作，而且在不需要交房租的情况下我在基本开支之外还能省出些钱，卖卖萌也总能从店里黑点水果蔬菜调味料乃至剩菜回家，总的来说还是非常划算的。

在餐馆工作的第三天，我遭遇了一项令人恼火且囧的状况：亲戚来了。这堆穿越和剧情人物的破事害我把这具身体是个发育正常的少女这点忘得一干二净，被打了个措手不及。好在当时已经快要下班，同为女性的老板娘也没有难为我，还给了我一条卫生带应急。

没错，这年头最常用的女性用品叫卫生带，是一种要用带子挂在腰间的东西……

这玩意不仅是可洗可重复使用的，还有着奇妙的造型，我第一次在衣柜里翻到的时候以为是情趣用品来着……

老板娘再三向我保证她给我的这条是全新的之后，我战战兢兢地装上了它。

吸收作用弱装卸麻烦还不防侧漏，这玩意儿使我前所未有地强烈怀念现代社会。

怪不得古时候女人都足不出户……走两步就淌进鞋里出个屁啊……

呃，换个没颜色的话题。我刚是不是提到我给詹姆莉莉他们送罐头来着？

说来很有点凄凉，詹姆是父母老来得子从小捧大的不用说，莉莉从十一岁起绝大部分时候都在学校吃食堂，厨艺比詹姆也就好在不会把厨房炸掉。虽然他俩都是学啥啥像样的人中龙凤，也架不住右手正式工作左手凤凰社兼职，根本没时间去学……

所以大概不管詹姆和莉莉有没有在厨房干什么不可描述的事，那天的晚餐多半都是要糊掉的……

没错，他俩都有正式工作，或者说一份正式工作应该是骨干社员的基本配置。詹姆一边参与管理波特家的产业一边和西里斯一块在傲罗司受训，莉莉在一家魔药公司上班。想想其实也合理，凤凰社又不发工资，总不能两个吃嘛嘛香年轻力壮的啃波特家老底过活吧。而且对不靠家族吃饭的人来说，不工作就没有社会关系和地位，只会打架的人永远是底层打手，在凤凰社里也一样。

当然以上都是我根据闲聊时听到的一鳞半爪猜的，詹姆和莉莉神经再大条也不会在无关群众面前聊凤凰社的事，只不过我占了信息不对等的优势，他们不知道我有多少背景知识罢了。总之在两座大山的压迫下，詹姆和莉莉别说学习下厨了，吃饭的时间都经常少得可怜，所以最理想的餐食当然是随便加工或者加热一下就能塞进肚里的东西——比如各种超市成品半成品，比如罐头。

可以想象，方便面成为二十世纪最重要的发明之一自有其理由。

外卖不仅是宅男宅女的福音，也是忙人们的。

韦斯莱夫人又给凤凰社带来了多么大的贡献啊……

在以上条件都不存在的情况下，我的存粮就这么渐渐成了詹姆和莉莉的存粮，我偶尔娱乐身心尝试烤点小饼干小蛋糕什么的正好也不用担心一个人吃不完，打包给他们送去就好。收下我的罐头和实验品，他俩周末有闲采购时也会顺便给我捎大袋的新鲜肉类和蔬菜。买罐头没花我一分钱，这笔买卖当然稳赚不赔。

就这么着，确定短中长期目标、找到工作、找准学习方法之后，我在小镇的生活逐渐稳定了下来，每天都很有干劲。詹姆莉莉巴希达奶奶和其他剧情人物都有自己的事情要忙，很少在我视线内出现，没有什么要打扰我生活的征兆。

第一次经期我疼得不想下床，差点因为旷工被开除。考虑到痛经和体质太差有关，我终于克服懒癌开始锻炼计划，从每天慢跑上下班开始。

这晚我拎着刚软磨硬泡从店里黑的剩沙拉和羊腿肉照例跑回家，虽然信任小镇的治安，在光线昏暗人迹寥寥的小路上还是有点怕，于是边跑边算今天省了多少钱分散注意力。

太过专注于数字，跑到三米之内时我才发现，面前有几个穿斗篷戴兜帽的身影。

一般人看到这一幕至多觉得有点奇怪有点恐怖外加判断他们不像好人，然而相当清楚这身打扮代表着什么的我，石化了。

一个人转过来，唰地抬起胳膊，手中的小木棍直直指向懵逼的我。

“阿瓦达索命！”


	7. Chapter 7

我的鼻梁挨了一记重击，后脑勺Duang地砸在石板地上，这一前一后的冲击下，我都可以听到大脑在头盖骨里忽悠的声音。

好疼……好晕……

然而在刚吃了一记死咒的时候，疼和晕，其实是不错的状态。

现身说法，对被打击方来说，阿瓦达索命咒的绿光非常扎眼，刺得人想吐。

可惜十几年内都没人能证实我的说法了。

但是如果我运气不好，估计几分钟内，就可以下去和其他被他们干掉的人讨论了……

那几个人还没走，有个人过来踹了我肩膀一下子，使的力气很不小……

由于鼻梁受击，一晃之下，生理泪水终于不受控制地顺着我的眼角淌了下来……

我死了，我死了，我死了……

“只是个蠢麻瓜。”那个人用发现了一小块马桶污垢的口气说。

刚才干掉了我的那个女人啐了一下，“继续。”

然后他们半点没浪费时间，走掉了。

我不敢走，要是他们一回头发现尸体爬了起来，我肯定不会有运气爬起来第二次。

而且他们好像在搞什么搜索，要是搜到我家发现刚干掉的人在做饭，我也没什么好果子吃。

所以还是过一阵子等他们走了再说吧。

等多久呢？不会要到天亮吧……

我刚跑步的时候出了点汗，现在身下地面冰凉凉，再这样躺下去过几天绝对又会痛经……

沙拉和羊腿肉都摔地上了，不知道捡起来还能不能吃……

今天的单词还没背……

好无聊……

不远处传来脚步声，我赶紧清空脑子接着死。

脚步声在离我不远的地方停住了，那人吸了口气。

“哈琳？”西里斯低声嘀咕，然后扑过来托起我的上半身，“哈琳！”

我睁开眼，他手一抖，把我丢掉了。

于是我倒霉催的后脑勺又在地板上Duang了一回。

“嗷！”我抱着脑袋自力更生坐起来，啊啊啊绝对肿了……

“咳，你躺这儿干嘛？”大概是预备好的悲愤被憋回去的缘故，西里斯的表情有点扭曲，装模作样地察看我后脑的伤情，“我刚才还以为你死了。”

“被狗扑了。”我没好气地说，“摔太疼了，我躺会儿再爬起来。你见到个躺着的人就以为是死的吗？”

“呃，……”

话说，看到一个人倒在路中央身边掉着手提袋，就算不是正在打架的凤凰社成员，怀疑这个人挂了好像也是正常思路……

“你在这做什么？”我问，西里斯没回答，拽着我就走。

抗议无效，我踉跄着跟上他的大长腿，恋恋不舍地回头看了地上的羊腿肉和沙拉好几眼……都没有洒出来说不定还能吃呢……

他先把我拖到了一个隐蔽的角落，那里还有一个人。

“熟人？”那人问，西里斯哼了一声。

“算不上。”他好像有点恼火，“我再检查一下四周，你先把她带回詹姆那儿，月亮脸。”

听到最后一个词，我忍不住抬头看了一眼。

光线太暗，只能看到这个青年一头棕发，他对西里斯点点头，朝我伸出一只手。

“跟我来。”莱姆斯的口气很温和，令人安心。“你知道詹姆他们住在哪儿吗？”

我点头，毫不犹豫地把小爪子塞进他手里，西里斯不耐烦地咂咂嘴。

“快走别磨蹭。”

去詹姆家的路上莱姆斯一直都很紧张，每次转弯前都要把我拉到墙边先举着魔杖探头看看，还好我们并没有遇见什么人，食死徒大概已经撤了。

刚进屋我就闻到了一股血腥味儿。詹姆光着上身趴在沙发上，脸埋在手臂之间，一道又长又深的口子从他的左肩直裂到背心。伤口貌似已经止血，一个黑发女巫正把魔杖在它上方滑来滑去，口中念念有词。莉莉倒在一旁的扶手椅上，脸色苍白，不知道受了什么伤，眼睛牢牢盯着詹姆。

莱姆斯把我带到屋子里交代了两句就离开了，其他人暂时也没空搭理我，我无所事事地转了两圈，到厨房泡茶。

屋子里三个人，加上西里斯和莱姆斯，社里大概不会让那个黑发女巫一个人带四个刚毕业的孩子所以应该还有其他社员在……以防万一泡十杯好了，反正茶水这东西谁喝都是喝。上次送来的饼干还剩几块，正好当茶点，就是一个托盘搬十杯我的小细胳膊估计吃不消。

我晃晃悠悠把第一批茶水放桌面上时詹姆的伤已经处理完了，他正在和莉莉进行类似拉拉小手吹吹痛痛的活动。那个黑发女巫给他把最后一个绷带结打好，收起魔杖冷冰冰地瞅了我一会儿，说：“这就是那个查不到来历的女孩？”

我愣了一下反应过来，是哈，我的突然出现未免太莫名其妙了，巴希达奶奶也好詹姆莉莉他们也好又不是傻子，当然会查我。

“哈琳，这是多卡斯·梅多斯。”莉莉忙说，“我和詹姆的朋友。”

多卡斯·梅多斯，咦，这不是老伏亲手杀掉的初代社员之一吗？也是牛人一个啊……我缩着脖子绞着两只手打了个招呼，偷偷端详……比詹姆和莉莉大个五六岁的样子，气质型美女……

“确实没有魔力。”多卡斯说，接着就像我不存在一样掏出魔杖开始给面前的茶水念咒，大概是保温保鲜之类的。

哦不，结合我可疑分子的身份，这多半是在查我有没有下毒吧……

靠，就我这眼神儿无辜身板儿单薄的样子，看起来像有投毒的胆吗？我好死不死今晚出现在他们眼里肯定更可疑了……我冤啊我，下班回个家而已，掉了沙拉和羊腿肉挨了打不说，还要被人戴着有色眼镜打量……

我委委屈屈地收回托盘准备运第二批茶水，一想到待会他们人到齐了估计还要审我一回，我的后脑勺就更疼了……

“你受伤了？”莉莉关切地问，我赶紧放下揉脑袋的手。

“下班路上摔了一跤，”还被西里斯扔了一下，“我好像晕了会儿，然后就被西里斯叫起来了。”

“让多卡斯给你处理一下吧。”莉莉说，又转向板着脸的黑发女巫，“多卡斯？”

“不用了！”我唰地后退，尽力缩小存在感往厨房溜去，“我把剩下的茶拿过来……”

过了没多久，西里斯、莱姆斯和两个红头发男巫就都进来了，莉莉给我介绍他们是吉迪翁和费比安·普威特兄弟。这两个人我记得好像是出动了五个还是六个食死徒才干掉的。掰着手指头算算，两年之内当下聚在这房子里的人就会死掉一大半，到真正尘埃落定的时候一个也剩不下来，要不是因为某种未知bug啥也没干的我今晚也要沦为一具路倒尸。看吧，待在牛人们身边风险多高啊。

众目睽睽之下，我又把那个被狗扑倒的愚蠢故事讲了一遍，收到的怀疑比信任多得多。多卡斯提出要测我一下，然后不容任何人发表意见就变出某种银绳子把我的手捆了起来，好心的莉莉和莱姆斯忙跟我解释这不会伤害我，只会在我说谎时发光。

测吧测吧随便测，我第四次讲完故事，又回答了几个诸如几点下班有没有看见什么东西之类的问题，绳子全程毫无动静，没有半点要亮起来的意思。

多卡斯姐姐眉头一皱：“我还是觉得她有所隐瞒，她身上有些东西很不一般。”

您从哪儿看出来的？

“说说你的来历吧，你父母是谁？”费比安插话。

“喂，”詹姆突然说，“这就过分了吧。”

“她是个来历不明的可疑人员！”吉迪翁说，“查得再细也不过分。”

“她还是个孩子！”詹姆说，“她身上连魔力都没有，能造成什么威胁？”

“哑炮能派上的用场可比你想象中大多了，其中一项就是让你这样的人放松警惕。”斗争经验丰富的多卡斯朝我走了一步，我战战兢兢地后缩，拿不定主意要不要哭。“就我所知，有些哑炮为了得到巫师社会的认可，什么都干得出来。”

“她给我们送来的食物你也查过，从来没有任何问题。”莉莉坚持，还起身把我拉到身后，“哈琳不是那种人。她不想说她的过去，我们就不能勉强她。”

不好意思，我是真的说不出来……不过我送过来的东西还要劳烦你们挨个查一遍啊，真是何必……

“这段时间我经常过来看她，她连跟老板讨工资都不敢，肯定没胆给伏地魔卖命。”西里斯补上一句。

我擦？我这种辣鸡居然劳烦您这样的精英来监视……真是谢谢你啊老狗，这个人情我记住了……

他们旁若无人投入争论的时候，一旁的莱姆斯悄悄往我手里塞了……一块巧克力？这是安抚的意思？

不管，吃掉。

我咽下巧克力把包装纸折起来放进口袋的时候判决终于下达了：我仍然是可疑分子，大概隔三差五还是会有人过来读作探望译作监视，但鉴于我没什么可疑行动危险系数也低，人身自由不受限。

于是在莱姆斯和一条狗的护送下，我回家了。


	8. Chapter 8

第二天早上起床时我确认了一下，后脑勺已经消肿了但还是隐隐作痛，手指上前两天帮厨时不小心划的口子也没有突然愈合。结论和刚醒来时一样，在恢复能力方面我没有任何超常之处，如果昨晚食死徒用的不是咒语而是刀子，我肯定会死。

从多卡斯审讯时的情况来看，我很可能是具有某种使魔力无法作用在我身上的体质，书里关于哑炮的线索相当少，但可以肯定这不是哑炮都有的能力，否则他们不会不知道。

这样说来，我能看见巴希达的房子至少不全是因为我是哑炮，可能是因为咒语对我不起作用。我被直接当成哑炮，免了解释自己来历的麻烦，倒是挺走运的。

自身没有魔力也不会受到魔力的影响，这大概属于某种完全隔离魔法的体质吧？用基因变异来解释，似乎勉强也行得通……

算了算了，这么有技术含量的问题还是交给搞学术的人来研究，我得思考更现实的——下一步怎么办？

听他们的意思，昨晚大概是詹姆和莉莉传说中“三次击败黑魔王”里的一次，他们已经把食死徒引到镇子里来了，而且他俩直到一切告一段落都不会搬走。当下整个镇子都面临着危险，天晓得食死徒会用什么办法逼他们现身，更不要说我已经和几个食死徒打过照面，不管从哪个角度来说，这对我都太糟糕了。

但马上搬家显然不可行，我还在被监视着，匆匆离开相当于坐实了我的嫌疑，那这事儿就没完了。目前他们好像还没有要把事情闹大的意思，从书里的内容来看到1980年左右情况愈发严峻，昨晚在场的人会一个接一个被干掉，如果在这期间我一直保持人畜无害的状态，也许凤凰社会很快把放在我身上的注意力转移到更有必要的地方去。

这几个月我还是得继续学习打工攒钱，一寸光阴一寸金，人家主角都在争分夺秒自我提升，我一小龙套就更没有荒废时光的资本了。只是当下这份工作实在不敢再干，外表也要改变一下，至少不能让见过我的食死徒一眼就认出来。

我给老板娘写了封短信，表示要辞职并感谢她几周来的照顾，纠结半天加上一句这半周还没结清的工资不要了，这样她就没意见了吧……

心疼不已……

最好还是在今天他们开工前把信送到，于是我换上一件立领长风衣，戴了个毛毡帽，裹了条大围巾。天越来越冷了，路上有这种打扮的人应该也不奇怪吧。

在我捏着信纠结是把它放信箱里还是从门缝底下塞进去时，一个毛乎乎但完全不软的东西撞着了我的腿，低头看到一口闪亮的大白牙，我往后蹦出三尺远，这才认出牙的主人是一条可能不会吃人的黑狗。

“有事吗？”我尽可能友好地发问。

不过对着一条狗认真说话的我在路人眼里大概，有病吧……

而且敬业的监视者不是不应该惊动被监视者的嘛？亏我好不容易自我催眠当你们不存在了，你还蹦出来……

黑狗很牛逼地把脑袋往旁边一晃，可能是在表达“跟我来”和“不跟就咬死你”。

惹不起惹不起，我就想把信往信箱一塞了事。不料黑狗四爪一蹬，跳起来凌空从我手里抢走了信，然后呲溜一下从旁边的一条小路消失了。

搞什么飞机？

靠，我操作着那点可怜的词汇量辛辛苦苦写了大半个小时……

估计是发现我没跟上，黑狗返回来，这次连脸都没露，伸出半个屁股摇了摇毛茸茸的大尾巴。

冷静，你惹不起，你惹不起……

我闭上眼睛，默念十遍“世界如此美妙，我却如此暴躁”，迈开了腿。狗屁股于是又利索地消失了。

真想一脚踹上去……

等我找到那尊臀最后的安放点，那儿已经站着个长腿帅哥，用两根指头夹着我的信，还甩了一甩。

长得帅就可以为所欲为吗？还给我！

我也就，想想而已……

弱弱地挪过去，“可以还给我吗？”

“你打算不干了。”肯定的口气，“为什么？”

“我昨晚被狗扑了啊，要是它今晚还在那条路上怎么办……”

“就这么怕狗吗？”俊秀的眉毛抬了一抬。

对，怕狗，还怕你。

“是……”更气弱……

“我今天到午夜都会一直在你附近，不用担心。”手和信一块插口袋里。

所以你觉得我会因为被你监视感到开心咯？你怎么回事啊小老弟？？？

“不用麻烦你了，我换一个白天的工作，你晚上还能早点回去睡觉……”

“我就喜欢熬夜。”

我管你喜欢什么！

“你们又不会一直都在……”

“你想要我一直在你身边？”

？？？？？什么毛病？？？？？

你狂犬病吗？？？

我崩溃地抬头，只见丫笑得一脸偶像剧男主样儿，好像马上就要开展壁咚非礼的背德违法活动。

阳光被屋檐切分，在他脸上留下清晰的光与影。

……

你说我跟一天天晚上变狗在林子里遛鹿遛狼遛老鼠的家伙较什么劲？

我深吸气，低头，试图绕过他走掉，未果。

“不送信了？”

“我回去重新写。”

“我还可以再拿走。”

“……”我呼出那口气，“反正我不上班，也会被开除。”

我往左，他往右，他前进，我退后，最后我靠着墙，他的胸口就在我面前，近到能闻见衬衫上残留的洗涤剂气味。

“你在隐瞒什么？”

唔，这个问题的答案，我也不完全知道呢。

西里斯以具有绝对压迫力的方式俯视下来……

我眼睛一眨不眨，没有后退……毕竟我已经顶着墙了，还能在上面拱个洞吗？

没有表情的灰眼睛离我越来越近，呼吸洒落在我脸上……

我张开嘴……

“你能往后退点儿吗？”

“怎么？”

“一直仰着，我脖子酸。”

“……”

西里斯沉默了几秒，直起脖子，突然嗖地变回了狗。我的信从半空中忽忽悠悠地飘落下来，我伸手一抓……没接着。

狗子鄙视地看着我一溜小跑弯腰捡信，等我转回来它已经不见了。

不见才好呢，我倍儿轻松地活动了一下有点僵的肢体，往来时的方向走去。

十分钟后，又回到了原地。

咦，我明明记得我是从左边的巷子进来，之前右转两次，路过一个种着好几棵枫树的院子……

又过了十分钟，我站在一个很像刚才被俯视的墙边的地方，不得不承认一个残酷的事实。

我，迷路了……

这是另一个我不想辞职的原因：同一条路，白天走和晚上走，正着走和反着走，对我来说，是四条……

好不容易才走熟一条路啊，要不是小命要紧……

不知道这里是什么鬼地方，走了二十分钟也没碰见一个人，我只好敲门问路。

第一家没人，再敲第二家……

“简直难以置信，”罪魁祸首不知道从哪个犄角里冒了出来，“三次在同一个地方转错弯，方向感和运动能力都差得无与伦比。你要是上了霍格沃茨，霍琦夫人肯定宁愿送你一个优秀，也不想让你上扫帚。”

是哦，我这么废还真不好意思……不比你们这些时速一百边飞边决斗的，我走平地都会摔跤……

“能带我一下吗？”人在屋檐下，我低声下气……

西里斯瞪了我一会儿，估计还是不好意思把我一弱女子直接撩这儿，说了句“跟上”就往我好像确实经过过三四次的路上走去。

大概也就花了五分钟吧，我又站在了打工的店门口。

并且仍然不知道刚才是在哪儿走错了。

于是作罢，掏出信塞进信箱。这次人或狗都没有阻止我。

西里斯站在三米之外，额前几缕黑发典雅地垂落，手还插在兜里，神色晦暗不明。

“你吃午饭了吗？”我问。

和女孩子一起吃饭的话，他应该是会自己付账的类型吧？

“……我去詹姆和莉莉那儿吃。”

然后我就像一个称职的龙套那样，立正站好，目送教父君散发着颓唐气息的高大背影缓缓离去。

他大概是饿了。


	9. Chapter 9

暂时没了工作，我只好在学习之余烤点心解闷儿，顺便把它们送给詹姆和莉莉好提醒他们给我带食材。

连食谱都不能完全看懂的我，凭着摸索和上辈子的一点点经验，烤出来的成品渐渐越来越有模有样了。詹姆和莉莉赞不绝口，明知是客气我还是开始膨胀，说不定我其实在厨艺上天赋奇才呢，将来靠这个谋生也挺不错啊，哪儿的人都得吃饭，旱涝保收……

接着莉莉打开纸袋子，突然捂着嘴冲向水槽，哇地吐了起来。

詹姆立马儿就冲到她身边去了，给她摸拍后背。

不是吧？我小心地嗅了嗅我的黄油覆盆子小饼干，气味明明很香甜……下面的有一点点焦，但我亲测过不太影响口感……

等等，现在是十一月，明年七月哈利出生……啊呀，多半……

莉莉脸色苍白地回来，走到桌边，又冲了回去……

没跑了。

我赶紧把纸袋子统统封好，无视大呼小叫的詹姆，将吐完第二轮的莉莉从厨房这边的后门搀到院子里，然后特别严肃地问了他们一个问题。

“你们最近有没有做避孕？”

詹姆还没反应过来，莉莉的拳头已经砸他胸口上了。

不知道他俩用了什么法子，多卡斯半小时内就心急火燎地赶了过来，发现两人活蹦乱跳可以上山猎猪下海捞鳖的时候脸色黑出了新境界，但还是抽出魔杖在莉莉周围施了几个咒语。于是一个黄色光圈出现在莉莉头顶，把她变成了一个浑身散发着喜悦和母性气息的天使。

我恶寒……这咒语怕不是哪个恶趣味麻瓜出身者发明的吧……咋不给加对翅膀呢……

“她怀孕了。”多卡斯脸色仍然很不好，“这个你们可以自己做。”

有点飘飘然的詹姆：“是啊，我们做过了。”

摸着平坦的肚子好像有点惊讶但同样飘飘然的莉莉：“结果一样，我要有个孩子了。”

不知道丢下什么工作赶过来的多卡斯：“……”

詹姆：“是小王子还是小公主？”

多卡斯：“不知道。太早了。”

莉莉：“它现在怎么样，健康吗？”

多卡斯：“活着。”

詹姆：“我能摸到它吗？我好像摸到我们的宝宝在动！”

多卡斯：“不能。你摸的那是肠子。”

莉莉：“天哪我都不敢相信！我要去给我的小宝贝买好多好多新衣服……”

多卡斯：“那等它能穿的时候就变成旧衣服了。”

……

从头到尾，作为一座称职的冰山，不断推送冷笑话的多卡斯姐姐表情毫无波动。

不过我大胆猜测她是有点想笑的。

“我得回去工作了。”多卡斯平板地说。

那对小夫妻已经完全进入狂喜的二人小世界状态，大概没有在听，于是她很清脆地清了清嗓子，吸引他们的注意力。

“前三个月是危险时期，请‘克制’一点。”

不知道为什么，我从这句毫无起伏的话里听出了完整的着重号……

莉莉的脸以肉眼可见的速度变红，直接接收凝视的詹姆可劲儿点头。

“恭喜。”多卡斯说，话音没落半点不耽误地开始原地旋转……

“等一下！”我举起一只手，然后在三人份的疑惑目光中哒哒哒跑到厨房，又哒哒哒跑回来把我的纸袋子拿出来举到多卡斯面前。

“这是哈琳给我们烤的饼干。”詹姆一副“还有这回事”的表情，解释道，“我给你们带过的。”

“我对这个气味有反应，现在吃不了了。”可能是因为得知马上要当妈，莉莉话里的温柔就快滴出来了，“你拿去吧，也分给大家一些。”

他俩负责言语攻势，我负责对多卡斯无辜地眨巴眼，怎么说也是个大佬，既然躲不开了，把关系搞搞好总没错……

最终多卡斯接过了我的饼干，还屈尊丢给我一句谢谢，又推荐了几种适合孕妇并且以詹姆和莉莉的厨艺也不会搞砸的简单食物，这才啪地消失掉。

诶，原来幻影移形看起来是这样的……

我没在小夫妻溢满屋子的快乐中耽搁太久，顺了两瓶巧克力酱一份报纸开溜。

有警告在先，他俩独处时不会应该过于兴奋……吧……

当天晚上，我正边吃加巧克力酱和草莓的华夫饼边玩报纸上的纵横填字游戏，冷不丁一只手伸出来，敲在我正冥思苦想的一个单词上：“吓人（frightening）。”

我把一小块草莓吸进了肺里，差点从椅子上翻下去。

西里斯这傻狗居然还有脸一脸嫌弃地看着疯狂咳嗽的我，说的就是你，吓人！吓死个人你赔！！！

不是，等会儿。

等一下。

他怎么会在我厨房里？

“任务需要，我们之前就进来看过。”丫好心解释道，顶着一张理直气壮的俊脸，“而且你的墙和锁跟没有一个样。”

我和我还在抽搐的肺一块呆滞了几秒，然后一股寒气混着怒火直冲天灵盖。

你们这是私闯民宅！

风能进、雨能进、国王不能进懂不懂！！

身为巫师就可以忘记资本主义的教诲吗？！！

有所怀疑查无实证就可以干偷入少女闺房的勾当吗？？！！

你们是不是还翻过我内裤啊？？？？？？

“放心，之前我们都是在你不在的时候进来的，没留下什么痕迹。”西里斯悠然对暂时言语不能的我说，“还给你把暖气片修了一下。”

我还得感谢你们咯？

我要报警！

我要抗争！

我……

怂怂地：“那你今天怎么出现了？”

忍一时风平浪静，忍一时海枯石烂……他们找不了多久麻烦，跟他们杠上才有麻烦……

“莉莉想吃椒盐饼干。”平静地说。

？？？当我是御厨？？？

御厨也领工资的好不好？？？？？

“实际上，詹姆和莉莉想雇你做管家。”面对我要吃狗的眼神，西里斯终于把话给我说全了，“他们经常不在，没时间做饭打扫，有孩子之后事情也会比较多，想请你帮忙照看一下。明早他们会过来跟你商量。”

噢，是这样……我这种没有威胁性又不会被咒语干扰的人确实很适合做小精灵替代品……这两人也终于放弃治疗了啊……

想一想，客观来看其实这活儿不坏……詹姆和莉莉的房子又不是很大，去那儿的路我已经走熟了，他俩家底厚实为人厚道应该也不会在薪资方面坑我……虽说离主角近了风险高吧，但是反正食死徒已经知道他们住戈德里克山谷，差别也有限……赶紧多赚点钱等没人监视了快快搬家是正经……

“我这就去做。”我果断地说。

“别忙。”西里斯抱起手臂，盯着我直到我不情愿地跟他对视。

“他们把家交给你，你最好值得他们信任。”

否则……

后半截话他没说出来，我完全可以自行脑补。

他的声音冷硬如石，就算周遭鲜血迸溅，也不会动摇半分。

这个人，曾经出于某种带有好玩性质的敌视，引诱同为学生的对头到关着狼人的屋子里去。

所有人都相信是他杀了那些人，不是没有理由的……

接着他笑出一口白牙：“要是没做够我的份，我可以叫詹姆扣你工资的哦。”

画风转变太快，我一口气差点没背过去，眼睁睁地看着他变回狗，拱开厨房窗子，跑了。

冷风穿堂洒满我的脸……

我默念二十次“大悲咒”，咣当关上窗，拿出面粉袋，哗啦倒出五个人的分量！

咳，咳……有点呛……

反正明天可以叫詹姆和莉莉报销……

就当碗里是他的脸，我手下生风搅搅搅……

去你妈的，噎死你。


	10. Chapter 10

虽然接下了工作，我见到詹姆和莉莉的机会并没有增加多少。詹姆自然和从前一样忙，让莉莉接下来大半年都在家待产当事人肯定也是不会同意的，所以她原本的工作继续了下去，只是排除一些高危险活动。所以大部分时候，在我的工作时段，屋子里都只有我一个人。

兴许是出于对无魔力者的怜悯，打扫洗衣服之类的活儿他俩总是坚持自己做，所以我基本上是在和他们的厨房打交道。詹姆和莉莉给了我钥匙，我每天午后到他们那里做第二天的早餐和午餐盒饭，再按通知的人数做当天的晚餐。有时候以西里斯、莱姆斯和彼得为代表的其他社员会来蹭饭兼商议工作，人多时莉莉还会回来早一些给我帮忙。主人家这么努力给我减轻负担，搞得我对丰厚的报酬都有点儿受之有愧了。

看起来他们压根就不是习惯使唤人的类型，雇我到家里工作，更多是出于照顾的意思吧……

在晚餐完全是私人性质的时候，莉莉总是努力留我一起吃饭，我每次都毫不犹豫地拒绝。虽然省饭钱诱惑很大，但难保他们不会在饭桌上谈到什么不该谈的，要是某叛徒把它传扬出去，在不怀疑同伴思想的指导下，想也知道我这外人会第一个背上黑锅。我又不是牛逼的女主角，当然不可能做上几个星期的饭，就能在他们从小养成的战友情面前取得发言权。再被审一回，还是免了吧。

此外我拒绝留下吃饭还有一个原因，就是在第一次孕吐之后，莉莉飞快地培养起了对椒盐的极度热爱。

除了每天必吃的椒盐饼干，莉莉的牛排、意大利面、鸡腿、沙拉、甚至是蛋糕……统统都要撒分量不等的椒盐。导致现在我完全把椒盐扔出了自己的食谱，闻着就腻味。

西里斯来蹭晚饭时，我总是碰巧做的大锅饭，做完每人再各自分。当然不管怎么分，每份里面都会有很多很多的椒盐……照顾孕妇口味嘛。

不出一个月，西里斯和无辜的詹姆一块回来的时候，闻着厨房里的味儿，面部就开始轻微抽搐……

不能留在饭桌上围观真是可惜可惜……

多卡斯例行孕检时，西里斯很积极地打听过量食用椒盐会不会对孩子有害，不料多卡斯姐姐直接拿出一张安胎止吐的方子，并表示只要莉莉不到处乱吃药，没有什么是微调成分不能解决的……

而且莉莉作为年级出名的魔药小天才，当然完全可以自己根据自己的饮食情况来调整，平时想怎么吃就怎么吃。

哎呀，有实力就是可以为所欲为……

西里斯和詹姆同时，郁闷了。

莉莉在他们旁边笑嘻嘻地磕椒盐脆饼干。

然后多卡斯刚走，我就被她拉到房间里说女生间的悄悄话去了。

果然是问我为什么要整西里斯……这个说来话长……不过莉妈你这一脸的八卦是怎么回事，难道你是喜欢就要整ta派的……

人以群分，从詹爹事迹来看，不是没可能……

那这段时间詹姆遭受的附带椒盐伤害……

“因为他把我最喜欢的大狗偷走了呀。”我回答，“他当狗的时候可爱多了。”

咦，门外好像传来一声重击……

令我失望的是，此后西里斯还是没有任何要变回狗借我吸两口的意思，而且一直拿一张黑如锅底的脸对着我。

我跟你讲，你这样子再好看也不会有女孩子要的。

呃，他好像确实当了一辈子单身狗……

凡事有果必有因，活该啊活该。

话说回来，魔法医生怎么看是一回事，根据我朴素的中医养生观念，孕妇过量摄入某些东西好像确实不太好……

莉莉还在孕早期，一不小心救世主出了什么问题，我可能就要成为穿越史上被丢进时间线里翅膀最大的蝴蝶了……

巫师向所依附的麻瓜社会靠拢的话，他们应该也是西医，不太重视这些……

为了未来十几年以及我后半辈子的和平生活，还是要调整……

跟聪明人打交道就是麻烦，不管我怎么解释，莉莉都拒绝相信我上辈子的常识和养生经验，搬出一套套魔药学理论砸我脑门。

对此一窍不通晕乎乎的我拖上詹姆和西里斯两个吃饱了椒盐的家伙本指望来点支持，不料这俩鹿朋狗友作壁上观，就差拿桶爆米花在那儿吃了。

呵，信不信你们以后的椒盐牛排都没有牛排。

好在，添加调味料的决定权最终还是掌握在厨师手里。

我与莉莉就此大战三百回合，最终莉莉在“不给做椒盐饼干”的威胁下与我签订城下之盟，以一个指头大的瓶子为限，每天做菜只能放这么多，加完拉倒。

值得信赖的莱姆斯作证，瓶子上没有自动蓄满咒。

莉莉委屈巴巴地看着我把瓶子收进口袋不给碰……

见证人好像忍笑忍得很辛苦的样子……

就这么着，前三个月安安稳稳地过去了。

圣诞假期之后，莉莉开始显怀，年纪太轻和高压力环境的副作用逐渐在她身上显现出来。情绪波动的问题基本上是由詹姆来处理，基本路线亲亲蹭蹭抱上楼，反正危险时期过了不怕小夫妻折腾，房中尺度他们自己掌握。我的麻烦在于莉莉的口味越来越古怪，她对椒盐的嗜好来得快去得也快，取而代之的是每一两周一波的古怪提案。如果不立刻承诺满足，她有时候真的会嗷一下子哭给我看，非常要命……

菜色方面我在几个月的锻炼下倒是已经基本可以满足，然而“我早上闻着牙膏味儿觉得特别有食欲”这种委婉请求……我又不是巫师，咋给你变出能吃的牙膏啊？

收到我的紧急求助，神通广大的莱姆斯当晚真的搞了一包牙膏味的糖来。

还分不同口味的牙膏……

这都不是重点，重点是，这包糖还是麻瓜生产的……

英国人的舌头到底是啥成分……

在我切着土豆思考到底是时代的问题、英国的问题、还是我的问题时，厨房门开了，孕妇特有的那种缓慢谨慎的脚步声向我靠近。

我停下刀，咽下一口气，脑子里数了数这两周刚涨的工钱，打足了气回过头去。

“明天有什么想吃的？”我微笑，甜的那种。

莉莉也微笑，超温柔的那种。

她说：“我想喝汽油。”

……

事实证明，人对被压榨有着惊人的适应能力。

听到这句话的瞬间，我的大脑以八十迈的速度运转起来。

我记得好像嗅觉和味觉在多大程度相连来着，在莱姆斯找到能代替汽油的调味品之前，吃饭的时候在周围多喷点带汽油味的东西应该也可以应付应付……在餐馆的时候好像听玛丽娜阿姨抱怨过，她大城市来的酷儿媳不但喜欢穿奇装异服还总用有汽油味的香水……要不干脆直接叫詹姆和他哥们儿下了班去搞吧，反正他们擅长偷鸡摸狗，我也免得耽误做饭……哦对直接用魔法搞出汽油味应该也可行……

一阵银铃般的笑声惊扰了我的思路。

“这只是个玩笑！”莉莉捂着肚子靠在餐桌上，擦着眼泪笑得上气不接下气。“抱歉，但你这么认真实在是太可爱了，哈琳！”

果然物以类聚，一个个都这么恶质……

被主角捉弄，好像也是龙套的本职工作……

算了，只要不用真的让我想办法把汽油加进菜里，怎样都行……

我淡定地继续切土豆……

“生气了？”莉莉像猫一样凑过来，软软的红头发落在我的脖子和肩膀上。

叹气，这帮人啊，都跟孩子似的。

原著里的主角爹妈，这会儿也才毕业两年而已。被打仗推着也没空把什么想想清楚，忙忙地站边，忙忙地结婚，忙忙地怀孕……

多卡斯也真是不容易，当姐当医生还要当半个妈……

莉莉缩了回去，我把土豆丁拨进碗里，拿起一根挺壮实的胡萝卜。

“虽然不知道你为什么总是和我们保持距离，哈琳……这段时间谢谢你的照顾。你真的帮了我们很大的忙。”

她听起来有点冷淡，好像挺难过的样子……预言的事没那么早吧？这段时间都习惯这种好吃懒做的工作节奏了，找新工作还挺麻烦的……

不过莉莉好像并没有要开掉我的意思，她给了我一个明媚而忧伤的微笑，出去了。

唔，孕妇心海底针……

也罢，安抚情绪这种事交给詹姆就好，只要不扣我工资……

今天他们回来是有点儿晚了，莉莉一个孕妇在家担心难过也正常……

先弄点儿甜食好了，妈妈心情好对救世主也好。反正莉莉近来胃口奇佳，不怕正餐吃不下……

我打定主意，把案板推到一边，去找冰箱里的牛奶和杯子蛋糕。


	11. 番外：冷血动物

这个世界很无聊，总是很无聊。

老房子很无聊，又暗又空荡，西里斯年幼时翻遍所有房间，一个鬼也没找见。

爸妈很无聊，总是在念叨相同的话，被刺激一下，就更大声地说相同的话。

雷古勒斯有趣过一阵子，但后来也变得很无聊，忠于家族、品学兼优的模范宝宝。

西里斯很无聊，他周遭的世界就像个大圆洞，不管往哪个方向丢石头，得到的回音总是呆板相同。

……

霍格沃茨是新的，新的地方和新的人，也许会不一样。

“我们全家都是斯莱特林的。”而且他也得去，这真的很无聊。

“也许我会打破传统。”这是块新的石头，说不定会砸出有趣一点的声音。

詹姆举起一把无形的宝剑。

“‘格兰芬多，那里有埋藏在心底的勇敢！’像我爸爸一样。”

哈，好像已经开始有趣了。

勇敢。西里斯想，相比那些千篇一律的形容词，这个替代品听起来倒是挺不错的。听说它会害死人，但是他还没有死过呢，说不定那也是很有趣的，不是吗？

……

开学第一天，西里斯就见到了很多人，多过过去十一年的总和。

他记不过来，就分分类。

詹姆类，点子一个接一个，能折腾也爱折腾。他追求有趣，和西里斯摆脱无聊的愿望不谋而合，而且他对“无聊”这个理由接受良好，找乐子时还能让西里斯觉得自己才是缺乏想象力的傻瓜。他们就住在一个宿舍里，很方便，所以西里斯决定跟他混。另一个舍友莱姆斯好像也可以归到这一类，他有趣得没那么明显，但是有点神神秘秘也加分。彼得·佩迪鲁勉强也算进来好了，他没什么点子，但也没什么脑子，响应什么都很积极，当个跟班儿还挺好使的。

斯内普类，适合打发无聊用。他就像个坩埚，平时闷闷的冷冰冰的，但是谁也不知道下一味料加进去会炸成什么样。闲着没事给他加点料娱乐娱乐挺不错的。斯莱特林那帮人大部分都可以归到这一类，捉弄他们很方便，连理由都用不着想。

伊万斯类，可以当成上一类的餐后甜点，作为目标没什么新奇的，倒是在涉及其他人的时候反应比较有趣。这一类人数有点多，不是每个都有名字，不过后来她成了突出的那个，因为她的存在让詹姆变得更有趣了。

剩下的人和他没见过的可能见到的统统归到一类，算是哪一类的后备都好，西里斯不介意。只要不吵到他，他们过得好不会让西里斯高兴，他们全消失了，他也不会想念。

……

和他一块长大的那些他很熟，所以不需要分类。

他们很无聊，出于某种惯性，西里斯花了很长时间努力想要让他们变有趣。

有点儿进步，但太慢了，尤其是他的父母，简直无可救药。

雷古勒斯也没什么希望，他越来越像老爹了。

每次回到家，西里斯都担心过完假期自己是不是会开始闻起来像它们。

后来他意识到，既然世界很大，有更多更有趣的东西，他丢掉旧的去拿新的，不就行了吗？

……

波特夫妇很体贴，西里斯知道他们曾替他去请求父母的谅解，他们仅仅出于为他好的动机，希望他将来气消的时候还能回家。

詹姆也学着他们的样儿，在他面前绝口不提关于出走的事，尽管他更了解西里斯而且并不希望他再回到家人身边。

西里斯很感激，他感觉自己好像正从一场格外糟糕的分手中恢复，但唯一的念头只是奇怪自己为什么到今天才这样做。

……

他有点儿玩过了，这次冲他发脾气的不是莱姆斯，而是詹姆。

说“发脾气”有点儿轻描淡写，詹姆简直气疯了，把斯内普拖进校医院之后，他转身就狠推了西里斯一把，又一拳打得他蜷缩在墙角。

詹姆质问他怎么能干出这样的事，指控他谋杀。

西里斯所做的不过是给出几句含糊其辞的引导，没有任何人能为此追究他俩的责任，但他很明智地没有实话实说。

这在詹姆面前是站不住脚的。因为詹姆从来没有想过害死任何一个人，不是害怕惩罚，而是作为一个好人的本能，知道应该把线划在哪儿。

接下来詹姆指控他的自私，一旦他成功，将对莱姆斯造成无法挽回的伤害，招收他入学的邓不利多也会承担来自大众的怒火。

这事确实欠妥。西里斯想，他并不希望失去莱姆斯，也挺喜欢那老头儿的。

他仍然没有说，任由詹姆继续冲着他咆哮，这是没有关系的，因为就算在詹姆还随时可能打断他一根肋骨的当下，他也知道詹姆将会原谅他。

但莱姆斯不会。

詹姆独自拿着衣服和恢复体力的魔药去尖叫棚屋，告知事情经过。他们过了很长时间才出来，莱姆斯穿着整齐，步伐仍有点儿不稳。

他的目光准确地找到了西里斯，如果一定要形容的话，西里斯会说它是灰色的。

他们之间将永远有所保留，什么也挽回不了这点。

那就把它加入新的游戏规则好了。

……

詹姆还是和他一块游荡，研究恶咒，为了他的或者他们共同的无聊去招惹事端，这是真的。

莱姆斯还是和他们混在一起，在他们招惹某些事端时犹犹豫豫地装作没看见，西里斯有自知之明，如果詹姆在满月夜没空，他就不会邀请化形的狼人出来玩。

彼得仍然是那个小跟班，他的真假西里斯不关心。

不过詹姆变得益发容易分心，他一刻不停地向伊万斯炫耀自己，差不多要变成一个真正的傻瓜了。

不再致力于解决西里斯的无聊之后，照理说，他应该也会变得很无聊。

好在与他待在一起，西里斯似乎也没那么容易无聊了，这大概就叫成长吧。

何况帮着战无不克的詹姆在一个姑娘面前屡败屡战也挺有意思的。

看着这根火柴是怎样突然擦着火腾一下亮起来就更有趣了，这两人在第一个吻之后迅速变得情投意合如胶似漆，坐光轮1995也赶不上他们的发展速度。

这是同样滚烫的两颗心撞击时才会迸发的热度，离得远远的西里斯就能感觉到那股烫。

他是不会有的，继承自最古老高贵的布莱克家族，他的血是凉的。

就像某种燃料，一旦真的热起来，就不止是热的问题了。

但是他仍然可以觉得那不错。

……

七年级一过，日子就成了问题叠着问题。

城堡外面不太平，比恶作剧袭击更不太平的那种不太平。

首先，选边站还是离开？

其次，选择哪一边？逃去哪里？

还有再次，又次，无穷无尽。

做选择很无聊，像考试一样无聊，但如果选对了，一切都会变有趣。

詹姆不做选择，他眼里只有符合他直觉的那一条路，这条路通向的地方似乎挺诱人的。

“为了保护无辜者。”詹姆说。

这个理由不太适合冷血动物，西里斯想。不过为保护无辜者付出生命是不错的死法。

或许全世界的无辜者都死尽了，他也不会流一滴眼泪。

但只要他在此之前先一步死掉，就不会有人知道了。

……

有的时候，表面平平无奇的东西，内里反而很有趣。

棕发蓝眼的瘦弱女孩子，世上有得是，他走过半条街就能遇上好几个。

她们看向他的眼神，是惊艳的，恋慕的，或至少是对陌生人的漠然。

但肯定不会是否定的，让他想起那晚过后从尖叫棚屋走出来的莱姆斯，又有点儿不一样。

她看着他们就像他们都不存在，只是从书里或者图片上走下来的角色。

令人不舒服，却也奇怪地吸引他。

詹姆和莉莉有些担心，他们不想这孩子因为糟糕的过去封闭自己。

其他人也有些担心，她出现得太奇怪，也许会对凤凰社造成危害。

西里斯不置可否，有些东西身份或立场没有什么关系，和怎样的过去也没有。

……

第一步是收集情报，正好也是执行任务，他便不近不远地观察。

学习读写、锻炼身体、打工挣钱……她的作息规律，生活按部就班——就一个独自生活在陌生环境的小女孩来说，有点儿太按部就班了。

堆满房子的日用品被有计划地消耗着，并没有被好奇心或者别的什么浪费掉。

开饭馆的女人给的工资未免太低，她试着争取两句，对方眼一瞪便慌忙同意。

跑步速度慢得惊人，上班到第三周还会走错路。

怕事、没用又循规蹈矩，西里斯觉得有点无趣。

但不管怎么说，他的研究还没做完，研究对象死了总是不愉快的。

好在她没死。

不过被狗扑倒？鬼才信。

这么拙劣的故事却通过了多卡斯的检测，说不定其实有两手。

她在这里最依赖的人就是詹姆和莉莉吧？听说他们找人调查自己，却没有什么反应。

被一群掌握着她所没有的力量的陌生人审讯，既不退缩也不辩解。

社员们像她不存在一样为她的命运争执，她啃着巧克力事不关己。

被告知以后会继续监视，也没要求更多解释。

第二天又给詹姆和莉莉送了多做的饼干，就像什么都没发生过。

或者说发生的一切，都在她的预料之中？

他觉得应该加快一点进度。

……

第二步是主动出击。

捉弄一下，调戏一下；对她好一下，坏一下。

西里斯懒得夸耀，不代表他不了解自己的魅力。老办法屡试不爽，几个回合之间，他就能赢得对面女孩全部的注意。

她倒是像真的觉得他很好看，邻居家可爱宠物和海报上男明星那种好看，闲着没事多看两眼饱个眼福。

被戏弄时的反应还算有点生动，他停止，她便漠然走开。

他随心而动，自己都不会去想下一步要怎么做，她却是全都知道的样子。

或者说，不管他怎样做，她都不在乎。

“你在隐瞒什么？”

你感到无聊吗？

你如何看待我们？

这世界在你眼里是怎样的？

试图了解她的想法，得到的每句话都似真似假，不知道哪个更多。

强迫她去听，她就老老实实，有问必答。

没有挑战性，也没有软肋。

本来只是可有可无的试探，现在西里斯倒是真的开始有点感兴趣了。

……

她辞职，改变穿衣风格，学着编头发和化妆，一看就是怕被认出来。

那晚果然还是发生了什么的。

西里斯想起她倒在地上的样子，和每个毫无心理准备猝然死掉的人没有区别。

她也许真是差点死了，她的身体比一般人还要脆弱。

但她什么也没说，不管是在社员面前，还是在对她以诚相待的詹姆和莉莉面前。

西里斯开始明白，这是拒绝。

她从一开始就不打算让他们进入自己的世界，所以不管是面对好还是坏的对待，不管是面对善意还是危及生命的外来压力，她的天平都不会倾斜半点。

也不管是危及谁的生命。

西里斯不是会对娱乐性的东西特别执着的人，这拒绝却意外地令他不快。

想摆脱可不是那么简单的事情。

漫不经心的提议，与詹姆和莉莉的想法一拍即合。

提前一步通知去试试反应，她毫无挣扎地同意。

每天花好几个小时直接参与对方的生活，即便这样也不觉得会有丝毫改变吗？

被威胁时一脸“果然如此”的无奈，也没有向詹姆和莉莉告状的意思。

是很自信他不会做什么，还是觉得他做出什么都不奇怪呢？

……

倒也不是全无反应嘛，被满屋子椒盐味儿刺激神经时，西里斯想。

走出厨房时那个示威的眼神有点可爱。

她好像真的挺喜欢做菜。

除去这点小报复，她的工作干得不错，詹姆和莉莉再也不用为吃饭问题苦恼，对新厨师赞不绝口。

对雇主充满变故的生活，她也适应良好，对状态脆弱时的莉莉照顾周到。

回想起来，她在拿钱办事的时候总是很敬业的。

好像失策了，她以为是无偿帮工的时候，反应还比较有趣。

用弱者外表和小零食技巧性地缓和与社员的关系，但在莉莉有意牵线将她纳入圈子里时，又总是立刻发觉并躲开。

和其他人保持距离的意图再明显不过，她无意掩饰。

随你们怎么看待我，她脸上明晃晃地写着，只要离我远点，安静等到那时候就好了。

“那时候”，又是什么意思呢？

……

这次任务结束晚了点儿，詹姆草草处理了伤就往家赶，以免莉莉担心过度。

一进门，满屋子的甜香，莉莉看到他们时眼睛亮了起来，但离开座位前还先吃掉了手里剩下的半个蛋糕。

准妈妈的忧虑显然被安抚得很好。

“你们回来啦。”她说，“晚饭盖着盖子，热一下就行。”

她穿过灯光与温暖，目不斜视地从那个相拥的幸福家庭旁边绕开，与他擦身而过。五分钟前还在被她精心照顾的人，“交接”过后，就成了屋子里的另一个陈设。

光闻着味儿西里斯就知道，另一个冷血动物。

即便你们都死了，我也不会流一滴眼泪。

他微笑。

到期之前，我们走着瞧。

（本番外完）


	12. Chapter 12

二月份的一天，我在跑步去詹姆和莉莉家的路上，捡到了一盒猫。

三只黑白相间的小猫在小纸箱里挤成一团瑟瑟发抖，它们和我的手差不多大，肯定刚出生不久，眼睛闭着，耳朵小小的，长得和老鼠还比较像。盒子上和盒子里都没有字条啥的，只垫了块毛巾延缓它们冻死的速度。

多半是哪个没给猫绝育又不想照顾下一代的家伙，造孽啊造孽……不知道这年代小镇有没有宠物绝育措施……

我捧着猫盒子站在路边陷入沉思。

在路上捡到这三个毛团子仿佛是冥冥之中的某种缘分。詹姆和莉莉婚后一直沉浸于二人世界，而且连照顾自己都没时间，似乎并没有养宠物的打算。但按照书的内容他俩是有只猫的，如果这是某种蝴蝶效应的一部分，我作为穿越者似乎应该敬业点儿解决这个问题，以免它演变成什么大麻烦。

另一方面，我实在想不出詹姆和莉莉少养了只宠物能造成啥麻烦，那只猫又没有万圣夜冲上去往老伏脑门挠了一爪子之类的。新生小奶猫没有猫妈妈照顾存活率奇低，莉莉最近又感性得要命，如果我用它们去补缺然后它们又在几个月内统统死翘翘了，对准妈妈的心态似乎不太好……

而且，在救世主出生前房子里就死了几个宝宝，怎么想都不吉利……

再说，就算这堆宝宝能幸存，詹姆和莉莉封顶也就养一年多，我又不能带着猫撤退……虽然小镇人都挺不错，也难保它们沦为流浪猫之后不会冻死饿死在街头，也是造孽……既然已经遗弃了，詹姆和莉莉就算找到原主也没什么好的，把盒子留在原地，说不定它们还能被好人家捡走……

唔，要不然还是，把盒子挪到更显眼的好心人多的地方吧……

寒风吹过，猫团团得更紧了……

突然平地一阵吠，我差点把盒子丢出去。

短暂的思考时间里，我已经被狗群包围。威风凛凛拦在我周围的犬类共四头：一只巨大的黑狗，两只没那么大但对我来说也够大了的金毛狗，还有一只，吉娃娃……

囧……

发掘出我怕狗的弱点之后，西里斯这恶质的家伙每每以狗状出现在我面前，都要带着几个同类兄弟，唬人兼防吸。

堂堂霍校高材生兼实习傲罗，沦落到在一个弱女子面前靠吉娃娃护身。

多没出息啊，大家一起鄙视他……

这边场面实在太显眼，几个路人莫名其妙地停步围观……

我要多轻有多轻地把猫盒子放到它们面前，举起双手缓慢后退，像个称职的俘虏一样靠住墙。

“那个，慢用哈。”我小声说，“请不要吃我……”

大黑狗嗅了嗅，嫌弃地皱起脸。

金毛狗们狐疑地凑近，一只用鼻子拱了拱纸箱，另一只用舌头戳了戳那堆绒毛。

吉娃娃清脆地叫了一声。

路口突然冒出一个胖胖的女人：“玛拉！玛莎！你们在做什么？” 

于是金毛狗们麻利地丢下哥们跑了。

吉娃娃好像犹豫了一下，撒着欢儿也跑了。

落单的大黑狗毫不尴尬地抖抖毛，龇出一嘴尖牙把盒子叼起来，甩甩尾巴走向詹姆和莉莉家的方向，留下发呆的我。

那三只，不会都是母的吧……这货，骗走人家宠物难道是靠，色诱吗……

这些母狗到底有没有绝育过……

缺德家伙进屋又把门给锁了，我又被脑中的可怕画面震撼到手抖，拿钥匙捅了三回才打开门。

穿过门厅，只见人形西里斯狗一样撅腚趴在客厅里，两只手搁在茶几上，凑在盒子边直勾勾盯着小猫们。

你还不如不要变回来……

见过大世面的我顿了顿，平静地走过去。

猫崽子们很给面子地拿屁股对着他，干得漂亮。

“我弄个热水杯放进去好了。”我开口打断这场不雅观的凝视，“这样下去它们很快就会冻死的。”

收回腚直起身的西里斯，不屑地：“一个咒语就解决了。”

我，怀疑地：“你不会把它们烤了吧？”

大少爷，自尊心受挫地：“看不起我吗？”

说着他就掏出魔杖指着盒子张开嘴……

感受到室内的温暖，猫团子松开了一点，几声纤细的咪咪叫破土而出……

西里斯沉默了一会，收回了魔杖。

“还不去烧水！”

我先找了条毛巾给它们裹上，这才镇静地领命而去。

做人做狗多少还是得要点脸，自觉理亏的西里斯悄没声溜达进厨房，我刚接满一壶，他的魔杖就越过我肩头当啷一戳，直接把水给我烧开了。亏得我心定手稳，才没当场把壶掉在脚上。

靠，会魔法了不起啊，信不信老娘转身第一波直接浇你鞋……

这位抱着胳膊边挡路边围观我找了个大小适中的杯子，兑出温度合适的水，才屈尊往杯子上施了几个咒语。

新热源在箱子里引发了一场小型混乱，不过很快它们就各自找到位置把杯子团团围住。取暖问题刚解决，猫咪们就扒开保温的毛巾，迫切地咪咪叫起来。

“……是不是太热了？”西里斯迟疑地问。

我伸手摸摸，“没，我觉得是饿了。”

“给它们热点牛奶？”他说着就要行动。

“不行，小猫乳糖不耐。”我否决，看看他的懵逼脸加上：“喝牛奶会出问题。”

“那怎么办？”

“要是找不到猫妈妈，就只好找羊奶粉或者舒化奶了。而且这里也没有奶瓶和注射器，有奶也喂不进去。”我说，接着想起一茬，“你能从它们的气味追踪到它们妈妈么？就算主人不想要了，先去蹭一顿还可以撑几个小时。”

西里斯看上去很想追问三连，憋了会儿还是决定茶几上的几条小命更要紧：“我不是真的狗，这么干要花好几倍的时间。”

“那你变狗除了吓人还有什么用？”鄙视之。

“……”西里斯艰难地咽下一口气，“你说怎么办？你不是知道得挺多吗？”

“没办法。”我一摊手，“除非你能变出羊奶粉和奶瓶。”

在猫咪们越发焦躁的叫声中，西里斯绕着茶几转了两圈。“奶瓶用给哈利买的那些不行吗？”

“你看它们的嘴塞得进吗？”能噎他的感觉真是爽呆了……

过了一阵，小猫们终于停止发出让西里斯坐立不安的声音，蜷回去睡了。大狗小心翼翼地给它们掖了掖毛巾。

啧啧，猫奴，看不出来啊……

“你为什么在这儿？”我问，“你不是该上班吗？”

“是社里的事情，我在这待命。”他含糊其辞。

我立刻开始考虑现在回家锁好门，实在不行就让詹姆和莉莉扣工资，怎么也没有小命要紧……

“没什么危险，就是个以防万一。”西里斯翻了翻眼睛。

帅哥做这表情真是好损气质，好孩子千万不要学。

“你说没危险就没危险吗？我可是很容易死的。”我理直气壮，不比你们这些主角，龙套命可没那么硬啊！

“我会保护你的，行了吧？”烦躁地。

“不用不用！”这个flag可不能乱插！“还是不麻烦你们了！”

“切。”

不知道是不是被那堆黑白绒毛软化，西里斯就这么往沙发上一瘫，开始讲他的任务。我躲之不及，只好老实坐着计算自己因此被灭口的可能性。

简单来说，前几天有次行动出了事故，某人急需某种管制药品疗伤。莉莉的任务就是通过她正在打工的那家公司弄到药给多卡斯送去，这活儿小菜一碟，顺利的话午餐时段内就可以结束。如果事情出了岔子，她们有三个备用撤离点，这儿是其中一个。西里斯被派来待命，有敌情就示警，收到任务完成的信号就回去上班。

呃，这看起来也不像很安全的样子……

要不我还是回家做饭……

于是我们知道，就算是主角团，也不能乱插“没危险”这种flag。

没等我想出合适的退场理由，莉莉就回来了。

浑身是血在客厅里显形然后立马倒地的那种“回来”。

西里斯以迅雷不及掩耳之势翻过扶手朝她冲去，我以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势翻过扶手藏到沙发后面。

没有敌人跟来，只有莉莉的尖叫。

“多卡斯！”我探出小半个脑袋，看到她死死抓着西里斯的胳膊，“出事了！快救救她！”


	13. Chapter 13

西里斯把莉莉扶到沙发上坐下，给她做了个快速检查，好在那些血大都不是她的。他松下那口气立刻注意到了沙发后的我，不等他发难，我一猫腰绕过沙发溜去翻柜子，找到了多卡斯之前留下的安胎药。虽说受到严重惊吓，莉莉到底也不是吃素的，我端着杯子回到客厅时她已经口齿清晰地在给西里斯讲述当时的情形了。

他俩看起来还得要一会儿，我又转向卧室，去给莉莉挑了套干净的衣服。等我磨磨蹭蹭地出来，西里斯正在用守护神发信号，莉莉则捧着空杯子努力振作。

是非之地不久留，开溜趁现在。既然目前的发展还没偏离剧情，他俩肯定死不了，我可不一定。

西里斯放下魔杖，张嘴第一句话就打碎了我的幻想。“我去跟那边会合，你留在这里照顾莉莉。”

“没关系的，西里斯。让哈琳走吧。”莉莉听起来还隐约有点歇斯底里，“我能照顾好自己。去帮忙吧。”

“现在不能让你一个人待着。”西里斯很坚决地说，“至少等到詹姆回来。”

那你自己陪她等啊？消息不都发出去了吗？

詹姆的名字作用还是很显著的，莉莉全身抖了一下，不做声了。她大概也不想一个人等生死未卜的丈夫的消息吧。

“而且这里面有问题，一定有离我们很近的人在给伏地魔传递情报。”西里斯故意提高声音说，还瞟了我一眼。

Hello？关我什么事？

怀疑我你还把莉莉跟我单独留下？有什么疾病吗？

不过我也完全相信莉莉就算在这个状态也能分分钟把我绑了……

“西里斯！”莉莉警告地瞪了他一眼。

西里斯耸耸肩，“正好你们还可以一起研究怎么照顾它们。”

“什么它——”

没等莉莉把话问完，西里斯啪就走了，她只好看我。

我默默用国骂问候了狗子他令堂，伸手把毛巾掀了。

三个小毛团蹭着热水杯动了动。

可怜孩子，等凤凰社把事情全搞清楚，估计都得饿死了吧……

果然还是应该把它们留在原地的……

不过别的不说，有些东西能照顾对莉莉而言确实要好些。进一步确保猫咪们不会挨冻时莉莉手都不抖了，思路也清晰了，还告诉我晚些时候她会想办法给阿拉贝拉发个消息，她那里一定有照顾小猫所需的东西。

唔，凭借母爱K.O.伏地魔的莉莉妈是在保护他人时更强大的类型，完全不令人意外呢……

话说阿拉贝拉，是那个满身猫味儿的费格太太吧？

这位窝窝囊囊的女士，也是个战斗老前辈啊……还是看着哈利长大并且居然活到了最后那种……

人不可貌相……

说不定是扫地僧型……不对，扫地尼？

我把莉莉换下来的衣服丢进盆里，想起莉莉好像说过用魔法清理头发并不是特别方便、稍不留神就会掉很多，又搞了条毛巾给她擦。

“你在生西里斯的气吗，哈琳？”莉莉回头问，“他不是真的怀疑你。”

我赶忙把胡思乱想扫到一边，“没有没有！”

哪有龙套敢跟主角生气的道理！

再说，他本来就没有多少可怀疑的对象嘛……圈子就那么点大，你们的标配不就是宁可错信也不能怀疑朋友来着？

“他有时候就是那样，我总是搞不清楚他在想什么，大概只有詹姆才明白吧。”提到詹姆时，莉莉脸上那种温柔又担忧的表情藏也藏不住，“但如果他觉得你会伤害我们，就不会让你留下来照顾我了。”

倒不如说是相信我这辣鸡就算有贼心也没贼胆儿吧……

“不说这个了。”我说，“莉莉你感觉怎么样？有没有，呃，肚子疼什么的？”

“孩子没事。”莉莉说，掩饰性地捋了一下头发，不巧恰好沾到一块化开的血。她下意识地看了自己的手一眼，表情立刻就垮了下来。

我赶忙把她的手和那缕头发擦干净，莉莉背对我，肩背颤抖，过了好一会儿才平复。

“本来，本来明天多卡斯要告诉我是男孩还是女孩的。”莉莉再一次镇作自己，挺直腰板，“我可以自己做的，但我就是想让她来告诉我，我们加入凤凰色之后她就一直在照顾我们，就像我又有了一个姐姐……我原本有一个姐姐的，你知道吗？”

“啊？嗯……不知道呀。”我把毛巾翻了个面，“她也和你一样漂亮吗？”

不知道该说什么的时候，就拍马屁。

“她叫佩妮，和我的父母一样不是巫师。我们小的时候，她也很照顾我。但是后来……她渐渐发现我和她不一样。可我那时候就是喜欢炫耀自己，佩妮变得非常怕我，疏远我。”莉莉忧伤地说。

“那她知道你在做什么吗？”我犹豫着问。

“我没告诉她。那有什么意义呢？对她来说我永远是个怪胎，她不了解也不想了解。”莉莉擦了擦眼睛，“我从霍格沃茨毕业后没多久，我父母就出了车祸。我母亲当场死了，父亲在医院住了两天，佩妮陪了他两天。她不知道怎么联系我，只好试着再给霍格沃茨写信。就这样，消息耽搁了，我没能见到我父母最后一面。”

这种话题最好还是等着交给詹姆来应付，我试着打岔，又去洗毛巾，但似乎对莉莉一点影响也没有。

“她冲我大喊大叫，质问我既然我都可以把家里的茶杯变成老鼠，为什么不能停住撞向我父母的车。我想告诉她我和詹姆刚从伏地魔手下逃脱，我们也差点死了……但是我没法说。我们已经失去父母了，我不想告诉她她还随时可能失去妹妹，那没有任何帮助。”

“所以她把这些都怪到你头上。”还会在接下来的十几年怪到你儿子头上。

“我给她写过一些信，她全部退了回来……佩妮再也不会原谅我了。”莉莉拿过我手里的毛巾擦眼泪，叹了口气，“换个角度想，要是我没能跟她和解就死了，她说不定还不会受到伤害呢。”

这时候拍马屁都不合适了，所以我啥也没说。

“总之，我还是要等着多卡斯来告诉我。要是……就等孩子出生，如果是女孩，我就叫她多卡斯。”莉莉说。

“那要是男孩呢？”我小心翼翼地问。

莉莉奇怪地看了我一眼，“……我和詹姆之前商量过，他想给男孩子起名叫哈利。”

“哦，那就……”我差点松了口气，赶紧憋回去，“那很好呀，哈利是个很好听的名字呢。”

“你这么想？”莉莉歪歪头。

别往后缩别往后缩……

谢天谢地，没过多久，莱姆斯就带着詹姆回来了。詹姆和莉莉立刻把自个儿丢进了对方怀里，莱姆斯紧张地提醒他们小心孩子。他俩看上去也是恶战了一番，好在都全须全尾，没受大伤。

除此之外，就没什么好消息了。多卡斯确认已死，她们要救的那个伤员卡拉多克失踪，从现场情况来看不太可能生还，不过西里斯还在协助搜索。

话说，明明有阿瓦达索命这么干净快捷的办法，为啥老伏又把场面弄得血呼啦的？

多卡斯用命掩护莉莉完成了她的“第三次击败黑魔王”，在另一个地方待命的詹姆也勉强脱身，他俩在预言中的战绩算是完成了。接下来只要小哈顺利出生，应该不会有多少变故，我只需要待到那个时候就可以远走高飞了。

下午四点左右警报解除，西里斯回到詹姆和莉莉家，身后还跟着一个胖乎乎的小个子——除彼得·佩迪鲁也没谁了。他一进来就哭兮兮地抓着莉莉的手说自己吓得要命，有多担心，莉莉只好罔顾西里斯，揉着他的脑袋给予安慰。

瞧瞧，这才叫演技派。

不知道莉莉什么时候发的消息，稍晚费格太太从壁炉里钻了出来，怀里抱着照顾猫用的箱子，看到饿到有气无力的三只哎哟一声满眼心痛。

别说，人家年轻时也是个俏丽佳人啊……

凤凰社一个两个的颜值都这么能打，难道是魔法把“相由心生”按字面意思给实现了？彼得虽说颜值差了那么……一大点，却是个能给自己剁手的狠角色……多少姑娘都做不到啊……

思考着关于巫师界颜值和实力的配置问题，两项指数均拉低屋内平均值的某龙套以最快的速度做完今日份工作，把自己背景淡出了。


	14. Chapter 14

养大奶猫这件事，一个词概括，一地鸡毛。

现实和那些萌翻了的猫咪成长图片的差距，大约相当于脆皮鸭艺术与男男性行为。

吃的问题首当其冲，起初三四个小时就要喂一次奶，晚上可以间隔得久一些。我们排了个时间表，从早上五点到晚上十一点，中间几次由我、莉莉、詹姆、每周来蹭六顿饭的西里斯、随机出现的莱姆斯和彼得、以及偶尔出现的费格太太轮流喂。至于首尾两次，如果晚上猫盒子留在波特家，莉莉就会各种操心，老觉得有动静要下床去看，弄得两个人都睡不好觉。所以我下班都会把它们带走，早上喂完再带回来。

到这还没完。由于我们显然不是猫妈妈，这些崽子就算饿急了，轻易也不配合工作。你得把它们拎出来趴着，兑好与体温相近的奶倒进奶瓶，先挤一点点到它们鼻子周围，以教熊孩子绣花的耐心引导它们叼住奶嘴吮吸。等它们开始吸了，还得注意保持奶瓶有一定的角度，让它们能顺利吸到又不容易呛着。

身体偏弱的那只每天都有那么三四次死活不肯张嘴，还得先把手指放它嘴里帮忙找吸的感觉，引导无用只好掐下巴往里塞。它哥们儿也隔三差五犯毛病，有时候三只都不肯吃，尖叫挥爪摆头三连击拒绝奶瓶的靠近，整得我们这堆干爹干娘只想跪下叫妈。

要是照我的想法，猫崽子就和小孩子差不多，吃东西这事儿没什么准。这顿喂少了下顿多喂点儿就是，强灌还容易给呛着。奶的浓淡有个大致感觉就行，只要别结块也别全是水，一点偏差不耽误什么事。但莉莉完全是按费格太太的建议以配魔药的精准在冲奶粉，每次喂盯着奶瓶的刻度，少吃半毫升就急的团团转——一看就知道人为啥是好学生。于是有她或者会托着小猫摸个不停的西里斯参与的喂食，经常会持续特别、特别久。为了让崽子们在两次喂食之间能睡会儿，只好推迟下一次喂的时间。

等好不容易把吃喝关过了，下一道坎就是拉。猫不是天生就会自己排便的，最初几周都得猫妈妈去舔才行，我们这没有猫妈妈，只能用帕子蘸温水给按摩菊花。某次干活的时候，我提议叫西里斯变个身好借用一下舌头，被莉莉以西里斯身上可能带病菌为由否了。

回想西里斯当时绿绿的脸，真是种享受……

等小猫稍微会一点自主排便了情况变得更为惨烈，经常一揭开毛巾发现崽子正欢乐地在自己的翔里打滚儿……

还不能洗澡，手帕蘸温水擦完暖风吹干。

尽管极力好吃好喝伺候着，最初的三只小猫，在到新家一周后还是死了一只，又过了十天最健壮的那只也死了。为了防止莉莉太喜欢它们，此前我努力说服了莉莉先别给起名字，但她还是伤心得不得了，亲手把两只都埋在院子的花圃里。我们提心吊胆地照顾着仅剩的那根独苗，她还一度想晚上也把它留在家里，生怕这只也见不到最后一面。

好在，它虽然经常会在盒子里扭来扭去找自己兄弟姐妹，还是顽强地撑过了头两个月，变得膘肥体健能蹦能跳，每天早上喂食前都挠着盒子喵喵叫，也不那么需要用热水杯来保持体温了。我们又渐渐给减奶上辅食，加长两餐间隔。到这份儿上，算是挺过来了。

之前一直忙着不让它死没顾上，等崽子长大了我发现，这真是只白眼狼，不，白眼猫。丫对莉莉詹姆西里斯那是又蹭又撒娇，就连莱姆斯也能得到主动跳进怀里的待遇，对全程出力最多的我却爱答不理，摆足高冷架子，动辄上爪子，偶尔才纡尊降贵给我撸一下下。

啧，出来混总是要还的，看你好日子过到啥时候。

“动物嗅觉可灵了。”西里斯比猫还派头地微笑着，“一闻就知道谁值得亲近。”

狗子同学你很有经验嘛……

“你长这么大多亏哈琳呢，坏家伙。”莉莉戳戳它的脑门儿，“哈琳，你来起个名字吧？”

我默默地看着那堆毛在西里斯膝盖上翻了个身，莉莉欣然领命，伸出两根手指头给它揉肚子。于是它幸福地瘫成了雪白的一堆，只露出肚子上蔓延到左后腿的那块黑，宛如一只漏了馅的大汤圆……

我露齿一笑：“芝麻汤圆。”

然后花了十分钟来给他俩解释汤圆是什么……

这段日子里戈德里克山谷风平浪静，我们最操心的无非是猫咪的小命。也就那么一两回西里斯吊着胳膊瘸着腿过来，算是个外边还在打仗的提醒。

大概归功于我避免接触任何秘密的努力，以及此前监视者们的尽职尽责，多卡斯的事之后没人找我麻烦。

那次折腾完莉莉本来就得留家观察上十天半个月的，紧接着上头传话下来，希望莉莉在家待到孩子出生，此前再不要冒什么险了。毕竟就算没有凤凰社的事，当前这世道对麻瓜出身者也谈不上友好。公司里什么人都有，天晓得会不会哪天谁吃错药，趁莉莉不备把她从楼梯上推下去。

莉莉顾虑着孩子同意了，但她显然并不乐意。生理加心理的重压，她的情绪波动变得比之前更厉害，从饭菜不合口味到腰身又粗了一寸都能让她爆发，我早上带着盒子过来告诉她昨晚死了一只时更是灾难级别，过后她又会哭着道歉，劝都劝不住。家里的易碎物品都尽量远离她够得到的范围，要不是还有汤圆给分散注意力，我感觉自己怕是离恐婚恐育不远了。

一开始詹姆请假陪了她几天，他原本有打算情况不好干脆辞职照顾老婆孩子，结果莉莉直接和他大吵了一架，第二天我来的时候，詹姆的铺盖在客厅沙发上。

讲道理吧，一栋二层小楼多的房间也不是没有。然而这位老兄还真的老老实实在沙发上睡了一周……末，西里斯的嘲笑都不能动摇他的决心。

于是周一早晨莉莉下来给了他甜蜜蜜的一吻，小夫妻和好了。

当然前提是詹姆继续上班，再不敢背着莉莉搞什么会让她怀疑詹姆觉得自己“没用”的小动作。

但他去上班莉莉也不开心，詹姆离开家以后，一旦小猫全吃饱喝足睡下，莉莉就在屋子里转来转去，反复打扫房间，不停地给婴儿房的墙纸改颜色。有时候她午睡起来会满屋子找人，抓着谁跟谁哭。在充当任人揉搓的枕头兼面团时，我就像给猫理毛慢慢捋着她的头发安抚她，顺便把她掉的头发藏起来悄悄处理掉。

其中一次情况特别严重，她不知梦见了什么坚信詹姆死了，伏地魔马上要来杀她，我们得赶紧逃命。我只得哄着她先玩一通变装游戏，把我俩打扮得面目全非，躲到附近一家餐馆里去。坐没多久莉莉就缓过来了，但难得出来一趟，我索性拉着她换到阳光好的位置待了小半天，顺着菜单一路尝下来。反正可以事后报销。詹姆下班后循着我留下的字条找到那家店时，我俩还故意拉低帽檐不做声，看他多久能找到。

至于我为什么对波特家门里边的事这么门儿清……因为现在我的工作已经成了全日制，从早上詹姆上班干到下午詹姆下班，詹姆有任务时还加班。毕竟不会被每月更新的防护咒带跑的无业游民也没几个。我倒无所谓，反正工资也翻倍，加班时段还有加班费，权当做长期月嫂了。莉莉并不喜欢麻烦别人，尤其是不那么熟的人，所以我大部分时间都可以继续我的读写练习，只要待在她视线范围内就好。

——顺带一提，现在我已经可无障碍看懂大部分日用品说明书了哦。

总而言之，虽说有些小波折，莉莉待产期间我过得还是不错的。吃喝都有着落，工资按周结算，积蓄稳定增加。阅读报纸和通俗小说的速度也快了很多，语言能力基本达标了。因为我明确表示没有在巫师社会生活的意愿，詹姆和莉莉都是在古灵阁兑换之后直接付现金，考虑到体积问题还特地给我买了个容量比看起来大的钱包。等我完全回归麻瓜世界它肯定会有点可疑，找好定居地还是要去银行开个户。

走人的事开始进入日程，关于在本地的这所房子，我考虑了一阵还是觉得不如直接留封信交给巴希达处理。虽说它是为我准备的，估计也能值不少钱，但是来历不明的东西还是别要比较好。就当给老人家贡献一笔退休金。

话说，巴奶奶简直是足不出户的典范。作为一名资深宅女，她的一切食品日用品和书刊都靠专人寄送（原来巫师界也有外卖的？），我怀疑她从我到的那天去拜访了詹姆和莉莉之后，就再也没出过门。她自己也不像欢迎访客的样子，大半年来我基本上也就是跟着詹姆和莉莉去串门的时候才见过她几次，每次小坐都在两小时以内，闲聊些魔法史研究进展、几个月前去世的小时候喜欢在她身上做实验的哥哥、半个世纪以来的时尚潮流之类。

就这么着，冬天和春天一晃而过，哈利出生了。


	15. Chapter 15

别说圣芒戈没有妇产科，就算有现在也不敢把莉莉送过去，所以她是在家里生的孩子。不过有很多魔法帮助的顺产，当然，也不像古装片那么恐怖。

托哈利的福我又见到了一个原著人物——传说中的校医庞弗雷夫人，不知道是不是学医的比较会保养，她看起来也没比詹姆和莉莉他们大多少。她赶来之后先是打开箱子问了莉莉要喝哪种药，那一排瓶子有止疼的，有让人下半身失去知觉的，还有可以让人直接睡一觉醒来孩子就生完了的，莉莉毫不犹豫地选了最前面哪种，我猜她之前就想好了。她希望感受到这个孩子的出生。

庞弗雷夫人很专业地点头接受莉莉的决定，喂她喝下药，然后以准妈妈需要保持专注为由把其他人统统赶了出去。她在产房里控场的样子大概能和校长席上的凤凰社头头相提并论，詹姆显然想留下陪莉莉，但庞弗雷夫人眼睛一瞪，他吱都没吱出一声就出去了。

根据庞弗雷夫人的通知，莉莉由于是头胎，产程会比较长，大约持续四十分钟。我边思考巫师生孩子这么方便人口为什么还这么少这个世纪问题，边拎着汤圆的后颈皮把它丢进笼子关好，然后到厨房去准备鸡蛋面糊和薯片——前一种喂刚生完孩子的莉莉，后一种喂莉莉焦躁的老公和他的小伙伴们。

就在我纠结于往面糊里加糖还是加盐还是保持原味时，一头鹿闯进厨房，四蹄一滑，差点把脑袋扎进锅里。

这是什么野外生存风……

为了避免“哈利在最后关头变成遗腹子”的悲剧，我两手高举一边抓一根鹿茸，像个勇猛的斗鹿士那样把这位紧张到变形的老爹拖出了满是高温易碎尖锐物品的危险地带。

厨房门在身后一关，我双手叉腰刚要发作，却见那头鹿两根前蹄扑通一跪，眼睛水汪汪地瞅着我……

我靠，这是以其人之道还治其人之身吗……詹爹你可是头雄鹿，能不能有点出息……

而且为什么变成鹿了我都能看出他脸色煞白……

罢了罢了，看在哈利的份上……

“你是要宰了叉子给莉莉炖汤吗？”好巧不巧，就这会儿三个小伙伴进了门，打头的当然是某大狗。

“那怎么行，莉莉这几天得吃清淡的。”我没好气，“到时候肉就不新鲜了。”

一鹿三人同时抖了抖……

詹姆突然朝西里斯蹦过去，后者嗖地一猫腰，接着一头鹿和一条狗就这么在客厅里打成一团……

稳重的莱姆斯挥动魔杖，把茶几和沙发挪到墙边，给两头动物腾地方……

彼得不知道什么时候溜进厨房又溜出来，咔嚓咔嚓地嚼起了刚做好的薯片围观……

笼子里的汤圆抗议无效，这会儿悠闲地舔起了毛……

猫就算了，你们俩……都不劝一劝的吗……

别告诉我你们从前临近期末考试都要这样打架减压……

抓过一把薯片塞嘴里，我默默地转身，照顾我的糊糊去了。

只要不用我来把家具搬回去，随便吧。

等面糊做好，算算时间也差不多了，我把脑袋伸出厨房瞄了一眼。人形詹姆脸上带着一个狗爪印，在楼梯前边转圈圈；莱姆斯占据背对我的沙发椅，正反复擦自己的魔杖；彼得占据面对我的沙发椅，好像在啃指甲；至于西里斯，这位大爷大喇喇地横躺在长沙发上，一只脚搭扶手一只脚落地，揉着可能刚被撂了一蹄子的肋骨。

越发觉得这货当狗的时候仪态还好些……

空气中弥漫着焦躁……

又等了大概五分钟，就像经典影视剧那样，楼上传来很有穿透力一声哭。

我下意识看了眼钟，五点三十二。

詹姆跟遭雷劈了似的当场傻在台阶底下，我都怀疑他又要变形了。然后莱姆斯捡起装薯片的碟子，手一挥，准确地砸中了他的屁股。

“还不上去！”

詹姆这才像听到了发令枪响一样biu一下冲上去，另外三个也没比他慢多少，西里斯和莱姆斯都是一步三级，彼得甩着两条小短腿屁颠屁颠地跟着，看得我深有同感。

不知道是不是我的错觉，碟子命中的时候，莱姆斯有一瞬间看起来好爽的样子……

作为一个称职的龙套，我先把那个倒霉催的盘子捡起来扔进水槽，找了个托盘放锅和碗，端着上楼见证那个激动人心的时刻。

产房里看上去倒是没什么奇怪的地方，庞弗雷夫人加三个大男人搞得床边没地下脚，水盆毛巾之类的常规设备，还有精疲力尽躺床上的莉莉。看来生孩子这活儿就算不痛也是很累人的。

“母子平安”和“是个男孩”阶段已经结束了，现在是产婆把孩子擦擦干净裹好给妈妈看第一眼的神圣时刻，男孩们七手八脚地往莉莉身下塞了一堆软垫为她做准备。

莉莉迫切地盯着越来越近的襁褓，手也抬到了半空，然后——

脱口而出：“他好丑。”

救世主出生不足十分钟，即惨遭亲妈嫌弃……

见怪不怪的庞弗雷夫人：“刚出生都这样，过几天就好看了。”

用两只手把她的手包在掌心的詹姆：“没关系！你已经够漂亮了！”

原本渐渐安静下来的哈利，嗷一声又哭了起来……

莉莉接过襁褓，温柔地：“你好呀，哈利。我是你妈妈。”

这好像才是我想象中莉莉妈对孩子说的第一句话……前一句就，划掉好了……

詹姆迫不及待地凑过去，“我是你爸爸！”

我、西里斯、莱姆斯和彼得同时露出了不忍卒视的表情。

庞弗雷夫人平静地开始收拾屋子，脸上写着“继续，我听过更蠢的”……

等一家三口腻够了，其他人也转着圈参观过了哈利，我终于可以走过去，把一直端着的托盘放在床头柜上，开始从小锅里给莉莉盛面糊。

胳膊有点酸……

“迷人王子，我饿了。”莉莉撒娇。

我抖了抖，不动声色地把碗和勺塞进詹姆手里。

“你想抱抱他吗，哈琳？”

有我啥事儿？

毫不犹豫：“不想。”

“可是我要吃东西——”拖长音。

我看了一圈，庞弗雷夫人正在把一个水盆变形回原来的花瓶（记下来是哪个明天多擦擦……），詹姆拿着碗勺，其他三个男人都悄悄退远了一点。

抱个孩子你们至于吗……

投降，认命，伸胳膊。

咋抱啊？算了，头高脚低，总不会抱死……

低头看看，小婴儿被裹在软布里，露出的皮肤红乎乎，脸有点皱，眼睛有点肿……

唔，是挺丑的。

不过这会儿他至少额头上没有伤疤……

“尽快给他喂母乳，最好在半小时以内。”庞弗雷夫人说，又拉着我和明显全屋最靠谱的交代了一些产后护理事宜，就走掉了。

当医生的都这么干脆吗……

等等，我记得您在书里明明大惊小怪咋咋呼呼的……

岁月是把刀啊……

孕期好吃好喝供着妈妈，哈利这小子生下来就挺有分量，抱了没一会儿，我就开始找地方放。这会儿西里斯倒是挺有眼力见儿，把摇篮从墙角推了过来。

等莉莉吃完一碗面糊开始给孩子哺乳，詹姆以外的其他人就都下了楼，西里斯还嚷嚷着晚上一定得跟詹姆喝几杯。

行行行，只要你们别吐沙发上……虽说也不是有人问我意见。

我把猫放出来，丫朝我一甩尾巴，跳进了西里斯怀里。切。

“不许上楼。”我警告它，被无视。

“我，我还有点事，先走了……”彼得用他那种呼哧带喘的声音说。

西里斯揉着汤圆的耳朵没怎么在意，莱姆斯多问了几句，但也没拦住。

这家伙，该不会是迫不及待要去报告哈利出生的事吧……在得知预言以前，这应该不算什么重要情报……

不过预言的事确实也快了……

命运的齿轮不疾不徐地转动，碾碎所有试图阻碍它的事物……

我走进厨房，洗盘子。

算了，想想今晚吃什么吧。


	16. Chapter 16

忙碌中八月忽忽悠悠就过了一大半。救世主出生后，凤凰社开始以平均每星期一次的频率死人。没错是次，每次还指不定死多少，比如博恩斯们，好像就是一人扶正义、全家俱遭殃的典范。总之知道我的存在的，除了按剧情死不了的那几个，在莉莉坐完月子前都死得差不多了。

多卡斯死后第三天詹姆和莉莉都出门去参加了个追悼会之类的，到麦金农一家的时候基本上就是一句话了，不知道是死的人太多纪念不过来，还是因为他们和詹姆莉莉没熟到那份上。

不过说莉莉“坐月子”其实有点夸张，哈利出生以后不出三天她已经能跑能跳能拿着擀面杖满屋子追打某偷嘴鹿，搞得我这种生个孩子不掉半条命也要掉三分之一条命的废柴再次满心感慨有魔法就是好来就是好。

这样说起来，巫师的繁殖率真是愈发成谜了……不说都学韦斯莱家向英雄母亲看齐，至少一对生俩回本吧？看看韦斯莱以外的纯血统们悲惨的繁殖率，魔法部也不督促督促……

难怪最后赢的是凤凰社，想想看，劳动是第一生产力，劳动力就是劳动的第一生产力啊！这么好的生育条件，老伏却只管人工强行计生不管繁衍生息，还不让麻瓜给巫师补充人口，拿啥打仗？守个灵都得用死人……

啧啧。

在波特家干活久了，越发觉得当个巫师也不错。魔法这种东西，要不是为了某些看不见摸不着的理由，明明完全可以只代表放上几个小时还热气腾腾的浓汤和面包、连绵阴雨没法晒也柔软温暖的被子、逗宝宝开心的无害烟花或者不需要弄脏手就可以轻易处理掉的尿布……

更不要说医学方面，要是能请几个巫师到医院去，最最起码的，动完手术都不需要缝合不需要躺在床上心惊胆战担心伤口感染大出血术后并发症了……很多绝症说不定也不会是绝症……

当然，对当下的我来说最要紧最有价值的还是行动力，什么瞬间到达千里之外谁也追踪不到的幻影移形……妈妈再也不用担心我买不到票/不会买票/买了票上错车/在车上被咸猪手……

生活在离魔法最近的地方却只有干瞪眼的份儿，所谓投错胎莫过于此。

多卡斯说哑炮会为了在巫师界争取地位不惜代价，想想也可以理解。如果我是土生土长的哑炮，说不定也会努力一把呢……可惜开了读者视角，我很清楚哑炮一点机会也没有，更别说就现在巫师界这个状况，就算有那么一丢丢的机会也不值得冒那个险。毕竟连命都丢了，哪还存在什么过得好不好呢。

魔法是个好东西，可惜大家都拿它来打架。

脑子也是个好东西，赶紧用起来不要再做梦了。

唔等等，说到掉半条命什么的……我上辈子生过孩子？诶，我好像确实把哈利一接到怀里就知道怎么抱似的，洗澡换尿布也不会像那对新手爹妈一样搞得到处脏兮兮，怎么说这副身体都不像是已婚已育，多半还真只能归功于前世记忆了吧……

虽说记得怎么带孩子却记不得孩子听着有点离奇，不过我貌似也没能想起过上辈子的任何一个人包括我自己，我哼起歌来能从莉莉玛莲跳到黄土高坡，但想不起任何具体的事情或者感觉，所以只是忘了个——或者群——孩子似乎也没什么奇怪的。

啊啊，想到这里我是不是应该难过一下？

可是我也不记得印度菜或者广东虫子什么味儿，大概我这两辈子就没吃过，我也没理由为这个难过吧。人记不得的东西多了去了，眼下的知心好友过个几年说不定都会忘光光，为脑子里没有的东西伤心太浪费时间和精力，我没这么闲。

讲道理……呃，我都穿越战争时期魔法世界掉到詹爹面前了，讲个屁道理。不服你自杀。

保命第一，吃饭第二。还是操心生存问题有意义。

眼看局势越来越紧张，战斗力完全恢复身形只比过去丰满了一点点的莉莉坐不住了。还不是前几个月“我要出门我要打架我要为世界作贡献”那种坐不住，而是“左手一个小人拽着我带孩子去安全的地方右手一个小人拽我去为更美好的明天战斗他们快把我撕了”那种，导致她还没提出回到战斗岗位又时时处于备战状态，一会儿像是恨不得把哈利塞回他爹那儿，一会儿又像是要举魔杖崩了所有要把她和儿子分开的东西……

我的老天鹅，这可真遭罪。

所以你们紧赶慢赶生这个娃是为啥啊，人力资源储备吗……

不过哈利长开以后变得白白胖胖，他不哭不闹尿布也干净的时候，小夫妻抱孩子一家三口在沙发上窝成一堆的场景倒是很赏心悦目……

至于背景里的我付出了多少劳动……带新手爹妈带孩子，谁带谁知道。

话说回来，虽然哈利基本上是莉莉的安全毯，对带孩子这回事更紧张的反而是詹姆。莉莉好像只需要哈利在触手可及的范围内，但这位老哥据说已经向凤凰社已婚已育成员取经取了个遍，抱个孩子都深吸一口气战战兢兢，好像在哈利出生俩小时后才刚刚反应过来自己要有儿子了。隔三差五的我循着哈利的哭声找过去，就能看到孩儿他爸举着娃一脸惊恐孩儿他妈在一边找角度拍照的奇妙场景……

考虑到莉莉孕期照顾奶猫的那个紧张劲儿……俗话说老大看书养，老二当猪养，救世主大概只是，来晚了吧……

莉莉的新爱好对于分散她注意力还挺有帮助，现在屋子里到处贴着可爱宝宝和惊恐爸爸照，西里斯看到酷似名画呐喊那张时笑得直锤墙，震掉了好几张。

但这可苦了只想跑完龙套走人的我，工作时间每时每刻提心吊胆防着莉莉的突然袭击。要是她对准我来一张，发现魔法照相机根本拍不到我的话，我的龙套体质就暴露了，又要引起不必要的注意；如果能拍出来，到时候詹姆莉莉和老伏全交代在这儿，不管魔法部凤凰社还是食死徒余党肯定都得来搜个十七八遍的，我先前已经跟几个食死徒打过照面，万一我的照片挂在老伏头号目标家里的墙上被认出来，指不定会惹出什么麻烦。

唉，我擦着头发嘀咕，早开溜早完事儿，预言也……

也……

我擦！

等等！！

特里劳妮做预言的时候在面试教职啊！！！

也就是说开学前！！！！

现在八月已经过了一大半了！！！！！

关键时刻犯迷糊，说的就是我……

择日不如撞日，我决定立刻动身。反正也没什么可收拾的，钱包一直在口袋里，再烤点饼干路上吃就是了。

操作着崭新的古董级电话和电话本折腾半天，租车公司根本不接电话，我意识到这个点那边可能下班了。

靠，这个时代还不流行24小时服务吗？

我只好先把钱都收到一个包里，多烤了一些饼干，又在等饼干出炉的时候写了封信预备留给詹姆莉莉和巴希达奶奶。虽然不打算当面道别，但还是别让他们以为我被绑架了啥的比较好。然后我洗了个澡，带着一颗不安的心上床睡了。

第二天一早我再次打电话订出租，总算通了，然而那边回复说因为戈德里克山谷地方太偏，车最早也要中午才能到。想想左右都是晚，不如再上一天班，我就预约让司机在我下班时间到波特家附近等我。

英国的出租价格真是名不虚传，肉疼不已……

已经有点迟了，加上马上就能开启新生活，我上班的脚步都轻快了许多。詹姆和莉莉院门半敞着，正好省了我叫门的力气。琢磨着是把信留在柜子里还是哈利的襁褓里，我走进去落锁，穿过院子敲敲屋门，对着窥视孔快乐地挥手。

门过了一会儿才开，詹姆站在门口，莉莉在门厅和客厅交界处，两人都拿着魔杖，跟见了鬼似的瞪着我。


	17. Chapter 17

我第一时间低头检查，难道我出门时太高兴，裙子夹底裤里了？

但是詹姆随后问，“你怎么进来的？”

怎么进来的？

推门进来的啊……

推……

……

不。会。就。是。昨。晚。吧。

我唰地抬起头，詹姆被我过于崩溃的表情吓得退了一步，质问变成了气弱的解释……

“我们晚上，呃，在这里设了赤胆忠心咒。”詹姆使劲挠着他的鸟窝头，“就是……就是，我如果不告诉别人，别人就找不到这里。我正想去通知你来着……呃……”

“我去通知邓不利多。”莉莉说，红发一闪进屋去了。

我顶着我的崩溃脸，和詹姆忙了一夜的黑眼圈面面相觑。

我怎么会昨晚才想起预言的事？

为什么我打了几个电话就放弃了？

没车不能走出去吗？

怕黑不能早上走吗？

走不动不能叫个最早的车吗？

车早不了我不能在家等吗？

在家等不住我不能溜达到别处不来上班吗？

为什么我要健忘，偷懒，贪最后一天工钱……

现在不但走不了，体质问题也要被发现……

体质问题被发现，多卡斯的审讯根本没用的事就会被发现……

多卡斯的审讯没用，我就又会变成可疑分子……

用不了咒语审问，下药估计有没有用，只能屈打成招……

关系到哈利的安危，莉莉也不会再帮我了……

啊啊说不定还会被解剖研究……

把我丢进实验室，锁在小床上，剁成碎碎……

“哈琳我们要不要先进……哈琳？哈琳你怎么了？”

……

西里斯接到通知出现的时候，我已经冷静下来了。

不就是体质问题吗？反正老娘啥也不知道。

不就是再审一遍吗？反正老娘啥也不知道。

不就是监禁关押吗？反正老娘啥也不知道。

好罐子护着，破罐子破摔。

我连可瞒的都没有，本色出演，凤凰社自然会发现我只是个脑袋空空的龙套。

现在跑不了没关系，一年时间长着呢，什么都可能发生。

接下来，指导思想保存体力，等待时机。

头一件就是要跟紧詹姆和莉莉，看在我做了几个月饭的份上，他们就算生我气也不太可能由着别人对我做什么太过分的事情，最多关个小黑屋，关了还会给我送饭。

第二件……没了。

要是詹姆和莉莉都不帮我或者帮不了我，为了保命我我我我我只好，大义卖身了……

多半还卖不出去……

想想牛逼的凤凰社要手不能提肩不能挑的我做什么，拿个打不死的靶子练准头吗……

惨，真惨……

大家都是穿越人士，别人拿着水晶魔杖秒天秒地，我只能一无所有看着别人装逼……

汤圆蹦到散发着浓郁颓唐之气的我腿上，长长地伸了个懒腰，爪子把我的裙子戳了六个洞洞，现身说法连猫也能欺负我。

我大概连龙套的人都丢完了……

一只手伸过来抓住汤圆的后颈皮，伴着喵一声抗议准确地把它丢进了詹姆怀里。

我一回头，看见狗爹放大到变形的脸。

非礼的距离，研究神奇动物的表情。

我张开嘴。

如果我是鱼死网破型，这会儿就该往他喉咙上来一口了。

或者鼻子。

鱼死网破的不挑。

但我是个文明人，文明人不跟狗学。

我往沙发背陷下去一点拉开距离，礼貌地问：“有什么事吗？”

丫回答：“你闻起来像昨晚没洗澡。”

……什么？！

士可杀孰不可忍！

我奋起反抗，一跃而起，差点撞他鼻子上。

“你才没洗澡！”我双手掐腰，捍卫我的名誉，“我洗了一个小时！还加了薰衣草味的泡泡浴！大夏天的是个人都要每天洗澡啊！”

满屋子被我吸引过来的目光，这时纷纷地移了开去……

莉莉完全没有手下留情地捅了詹姆一肘子。

噫。

“那啥，我是说，有空的话，哈哈哈……”我弱弱地讪笑，“有空注意一下个人卫生比较好，没、没空就算了，还是拯救世界比较重要嘛……用咒语解决一下效果也一样，我不是说你们不是……”

越描越黑……

气氛逐渐尴尬……

审问还没开始，已经把审问官给得罪了个遍……

今天才刚刚起头，我已经成了霉运山下的小猴子……

谁能知道你们这帮人每天打来打去还不洗澡啊？

而罪魁祸首直起身，邪魅一笑，居然还他妈在乱放电。

切，再帅不也是条单身狗。

“那就是你冷汗出得太多了。”丫若无其事地表示，“死都死过一次了，怎么还会吓成这样？”

“谁死——”

呃，好像，也不算全错？

被阿瓦达索命了一回，在巫师的概念里，就是死了吧？

果然猜到了……这傻狗毕竟还是“复习什么玩意儿我全会”型选手，大概这辈子也没有通宵啃过书……

“或者不止一次？”西里斯露出了大狗看到骨头玩具的表情，好像跃跃欲试就要当场杀杀看……

不要啊！虽然不会死，挨一下子还是很疼的！

现在哭还有用吗？

就在我陷在沙发中凌乱、不知道该消耗多少水分的时候，援兵/大Boss降临了。

“这位想必就是格雷小姐了。”

我扒开西里斯伸头瞅了一眼，只见银发银须高高个儿的校长大人天神降临般站在客厅中央，目光上下一扫，我就像那个经典形容一样感觉自己被X光照了个遍，连内衣款式都被看穿了。

哇，这位的胡子真是一绝……

好想编一下……

我默默地在脑子里给了自己一巴掌。

你清醒一点！这是审问官的审问官！

我小步小步磨蹭过去，低眉顺眼地握了一下人家凝聚着上百年智慧的手。邓不利多的手皮肤光滑保养得宜，力度既不会捏痛我汗乎乎的小爪子也不会让我误会他是个没力气的老人。

不过，为啥握手啊？无论从身份还是年龄上讲，这都太奇怪了吧……

算了，巫师的规矩谁知道。

对着邓校卖萌装可怜肯定是没用的，而且在这么强大的气场和X光眼面前我也实在萌不出来。于是我低着头老老实实，听候差遣。

事实证明邓校段位还是高得多，这次我的待遇明显提升了几个level。没人拿银绳子捆我（也可能是因为那个没用），没有连珠炮一样的轮流质疑和提问，也没有人把我晾一边讨论搜我家、监视我、把我关起来之类的事情。邓不利多基本上把其他人都打发走或者打发到别的房间去了，我捧着热茶杯舒舒服服地坐在火炉边的扶手椅上，小桌子上还摆着早上带来的饼干。邓不利多坐另一张椅子，和我既没有面对面也不是并排，这样他观察我很方便，我也可以自己选看着或者避开他。

炉火噼啪，热茶清香，气氛放松。

可惜我还是啥也不知道。

不管这副身体的前主人在我鸠占鹊巢之前是咋死的，估计都死得透透的了。

按邓校的说法，昨晚这里本来被设下了赤胆忠心咒，詹姆是保密人。这个措施本该万无一失，然而我突然出现之后莉莉把他叫了过来，经检查他确定咒语已经被打破了。

咦，这和剧情不大一样吧？詹姆不是为了牢不可破的友谊叫西里斯当保密人又临时换成彼得接着被出卖了吗？

虽说自己当保密人确实比较符合逻辑……

不过，我明明是免疫体质啊……屏蔽对我没作用，由我来泄密却算数，这听着……有点倒霉……

当然，邓校对我的震惊一点反应都没有。他继续说，这咒语还有个规则是对同一对象如果泄密之后再次加密，不能使用相同的保密人。这个想想也是，设定上就是把一切安危系于保密人一身的咒语，当然不能让一个人反复泄密了。发明这个咒语的人大概没想过世上还存在我这种倒霉体质。

另一个问题老邓没说我也猜得到，算换了保密人，如果我又不小心溜达进咒语范围内，一下子就又泄密了，和没弄一个样。

更不要说凤凰社还有多少加密地址，谁知道哪天我就晃悠进去了呢……

我巴不得找个和凤凰社不沾边的小地方住下来，但是为了不泄密而把秘密告诉我这种事，想也不可能吧……

安全起见把我关起来这个答案呼之欲出，但是仔细想想，最简单的办法果然还是干掉我以绝后患……

现在我真的要哭了……

结果邓校问我对和詹姆莉莉一起住有没有意见。

这意思是，反正都要泄密，不如直接把我留下来吗？

眼下这算是不错的了……虽然性质上也是软禁，但在这里总比其他地方强，至少我知道一年内詹姆和莉莉都不会出事……大概吧。貌似现在剧情已经被改变了一点，不过接下来换保密人的话，人选多半也不会变，原剧情的自我实现能力还是可以信赖一下的。小夫妻俩心肠软，期间要是我多求求他们，说不定就直接放行了。

于是我赶紧回答：“他们没意见我就没意见。”

邓校又客套了几句，起身问屋主意见去了。虽然厚着脸皮跟去卖个惨可能有利于达成目标，但还是不要在这位面前班门弄斧比较好，我就喝茶吃点心原地等。

这一等就是大半天，我喝光了一整壶茶，闲敲饼干掉渣渣，还有点想上厕所。

这么久都没决定，詹姆和莉莉气得有这么厉害么？扪心自问我也没干啥过分的事，最多就是在体质问题上撒谎了而已嘛，可我又不是自己把自己搞成这样的。而且怎么想，那次我都完全是躺枪吧。

唉，如果詹姆和莉莉不同意……那我只好试试能不能抱住凤方大Boss的粗大腿了，看在那对X光眼的份儿上这个选项我可是实实不想选。

而且要卖身的话，我唯一有价值的大概就是脑子里的剧情，可是魔法手段根本证明不了我说的是真是假，谁会相信来历不明的我啊……

再说我知道的其他事情基本上都是十几年后的，对现在这帮人没有任何卵用……

瞎掰一个预言家身份？就我这功力，两秒钟就会被揭穿吧……

颓丧，想平安过个小日子咋就这么难呢……

当我再次陷于消极情绪无法自拔时，莉莉敲门进来，告诉我最终判决：我可以留下了。她看起来倒不是太生气，还问我想住哪个房间，以及要不要回去拿东西。接着詹姆把彼得推到我面前，比我还矮的男孩结结巴巴地告诉我这里现在是赤胆忠心咒的保护区了，我猜是走自愿告知流程的意思，免得我拿一趟东西回来又变成泄密。

什么嘛，难怪花了这么久，估计西里斯花了挺长时间说服他们换人的。

不过，果然还是用了彼得啊……亏我有一瞬间还想着既然我要住下来是不是最好试试能不能避免伏地魔找上门——这么关键的部分我怎么可能插上手，真是太没龙套自觉了。现在木已成舟，彼得和他们是过命的交情，我寄人篱下最好别多嘴多舌。这家伙为了保命二话不说就炸飞了十几号人和自己的手指头，他肯定不介意背后给我来一刀。

虽说没有非带不可的个人物品，住别人家还是拿够衣服的好，冰箱里的食材和成品半成品浪费了也未免可惜，算算要打包的东西其实还不少。莉莉坚持认为男生不该插手这事儿，于是詹姆西里斯和彼得被扔家里看孩子，我俩带着隐形衣出发了。


	18. Chapter 18

一辆小红车在路口停下来，让我和莉莉先通过。从挡风玻璃看进去，里面一家不知道多少口塞得像沙丁鱼罐头。

于是我突然想起来，我今天早上，叫了一辆车。

靠。

“哈琳，怎么了？”莉莉扯了扯东张西望的我。

“啊，没什么……我就是看看有没有汽车。”我哈哈哈哈了几声，“以前没见过，挺好奇的。被撞一下应该挺可怕的吧？”

莉莉吸进一口气，瞬间红了眼眶。

我恨不得当场咬掉舌头，她父母就是车祸死的啊！我咋就这么能哪壶不开提哪壶？

“对不起啊……我忘了……”我低着头，小小声地说。

过了一会，莉莉柔软的手掌搁到了我肩膀上。

“没关系的，哈琳，你只是不了解……”一个悲伤的停顿，“我有时候还是不太习惯车祸不会再伤害到我了这一点。那些意外，它们夺走了我的父母，并且还是可能威胁到我姐姐和她的家人，但不会是我……”

我悄摸摸抬起头，莉莉现在全身散发着多愁善感的气息。她闹脾气的时候和哈利的特大号双生子似的，但要是她静悄悄地不开心，麻烦可能更大。

“……我不知道该怎么想。”

我也不知道啊。

詹姆人呢？

接着一双绿眼睛毅然决然地盯上了我，我心里咯噔一下。

“昨晚邓不利多告诉我们有一个预言，被泄露出去了。”莉莉就这么抓着我站在路中央嘚啵嘚啵说了下去，完全无视我此前远离机密的努力。大姐这里还有路人。“预言提到一个孩子，可能会对伏地魔造成威胁，邓不利多说他一定会去找这个孩子。有两个孩子符合预言中的条件，其中一个就是哈利。”

我毛骨悚然而且实在不知道该说啥。

接着莉莉问，“是哈利吗？”

我全身一抖，赶忙拗出我最无辜的表情，“我怎么会知道呢？我又没有魔法，你们什么也没告诉我，我从哪——”

“你今天一来就知道出事了。”莉莉面无表情地说，“詹姆还没有解释你就知道了。我还找到了这个。”

她手一扬，一张纸很眼熟的夹在食指和中指之间，我下意识摸口袋。信，果然没了。

我说她把我带出房间的时候怎么还有点亲亲热热的，敢情是在悄悄搜身……

惨了。

“其实我还没看，但看你这样子我也能猜到。”莉莉说着把我拉到路边以免挡道，“我一直感觉你知道很多事。包括预言的内容，你其实早就清楚了，对不对？你连想都没有想要问预言里的条件是什么。”

这这这也可能是因为我完全不好奇吧？我像个好奇宝宝嘛？而且你马上就问了我一个莫名其妙的问题诶！我为啥要好奇你家孩子满足什么条件会被杀？

多说多错但是不说好像也混不过去了……这可怎么办……

“我本来想到你那里再问的，”莉莉忍回一阵眼泪，四下扫视好像连周围的楼房和围墙都举着刀朝她逼过来，“是哈利吗，哈琳？”

是。本来可能不是的，但老伏确保他是了。

我没回答，但是莉莉闭上眼睛，指甲陷进我肉里。挺疼的，我一动也不敢动。

“他会把我们全杀了，是不是？”莉莉很轻很轻地问，我觉得，可能只有一次机会阻止她掐死我。

求生本能驱使下，我的大脑疯狂运转……

然后，它非常不意外地，停摆了。

毕竟我只是一只辣鸡，主角生死关头能激发出毁天灭地的能量，我大概能激发出二百五毫升冷汗……

“哈利不会有事的。”我磕磕巴巴地说，“他杀不了哈利。”

“是这样吗？”

“当然啦，”我慌忙瞎掰，“你们可是用了赤胆忠心咒诶！他怎么可能找到你们嘛——”

说起来，如果我今天没有去上班，泄密是不会发生的吧？

没有泄密，就不需要换保密人，詹姆肯定不会自己出卖自己。

所以，这段核心情节的诞生，一下子就落我头上了？

要不是莉莉还扒着我肩膀，我大概现在会十指挠脸，著名油画状惨叫绕梁三日不绝并学习琼瑶咆哮马抓着时空之神猛力摇晃。

我只是个龙套啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊为什么要这么对我？？？？？

“你还好吗，哈琳？”

啥？

这话该我来问吧？

可我能这么呛主角妈么？

“还……行……”

莉莉把我的信放回我口袋里，看都没有看。于是我猜，我大概是走不了了。

生活就像强〇，要是不能拒绝，就享受吧……

……享受你妹。

我心力交瘁地跟在莉莉后面晃悠地回了房子，晃悠地看着她三下五除二将各类用品打包完毕，又晃悠地回到波特家的房子。

一路上还是没看到我早上叫的车，难道那边忘了？还是说司机等了一小会儿就开溜了？就算我坐不了了你也不能这么不敬业吧？职业道德了解一下？

诶诶幸好我还没付钱……

灾消不了了，财没破也算个安慰。

就这么着，我和我的包裹在波特家一楼的一个小房间安家了。

坐在干净柔软的床上，我思考着现在彼得把消息告诉老伏了没有。

老伏过了一年才来，想必他也犹豫了很久吧？

要是知道老伏来杀哈利会有什么结果，他大概是不会这样做的。

他为了依附老伏连詹姆都能出卖，会相信我吗？因为我说他是叛徒直接把我干掉的可能性还大点。

就算他信了，发现有我这么个知道后续的变量，肯定也会想办法把我献出去讨好老伏。我搞这一出是为了老伏不上门，可不是为了推销自己啊。非得卖身那我宁愿卖给凤凰社，内部待遇好不说，抱紧胜利者的大腿才是正道。

不，等等，如果他信了，老伏杀不了哈利，后面的事情就都不会发生了吧？剧情完全改变，我不就完全成为一个知道得太多的累赘了吗？

说是说还有时间，但在凤凰社已经有所警觉的情况、莉莉也不知道在想什么的情况下，我实在没有把握能找到机会溜掉……

路上的谈话还没完的预感笼罩着我……谁知道莉莉和其他人讲过多少……

最好的结果当然是我三十六计把烂摊子留给主角团，然而最坏的打算，我可能真得在这屋子里住到老伏大驾光临。

这个房间倒是有一点位置优势，当晚老伏的路线应该是门厅——客厅——二楼，如果我一直猫在房间里，说不定可以靠留在战场外躲过一劫。就算老伏以防万一过来把我灭了，估计也是顺带念个咒的问题，总不至于上菜刀。

希望不大，不过风险这东西能能减则减……

我仰面倒进被子里。

纠结，纠结，怎样都躲不过去……

昨晚有点激动没睡好，好困啊……

这会儿心情真是完全两样了……

迷糊中一个声音提醒我，如果那晚詹姆和莉莉不死，哈利没有成为救世之星，战争是不会结束的吧？

老伏在那个时候说不定都已经快要赢了，莉莉的爱救了哈利，同时也不知道救了多少本来会死在他手里的人……

只要我还和他们住在一起，我的命运和他们就是绑定的，要是我真的设法让我们都逃过一劫，是不是相当于我杀了那些人呢？

唉，讲得好像我做得到一样，这忧国忧民的劲儿真是吃饱撑的。

战争不结束的话，我大概就算离开戈德里克山谷，也不知道食死徒会不会随机选中我走的桥我上的学校我住的房子炸掉……

事情都这样了，谁知道这一年还会出什么乱子……

就在我准备牵起周公的小手逃离悲惨现实的时候，汤圆神出鬼没地从阴影里钻出来，冷冰冰的鼻子拱进我领子里，吓得我一声尖叫摔下床，把莉莉都给招来了。

“信不信下次我给你买狗粮。”我威胁。

喵大爷轻盈地跳开，偎到莉莉脚边，舔着前爪完全不鸟我。

莉莉哧地笑了，她好像恢复了常态，但心境使然，我总感觉哪里怪怪的。

“今晚吃什么，哈琳？”她把长长的红头发捋到耳后。

汤圆突然抬头，我冷笑，它全身的毛一抖，把自己缠在了莉莉脚踝上。

“鱼！”我毫不犹豫地回答。

我们吃着，你闻着。


	19. Chapter 19

一旦接受现实，和詹姆莉莉住在一起倒也不坏。

正式成为住户之后，我基本上连活都不用干了，毕竟詹姆和莉莉全天候在家，两人看一个哈利绰绰有余，做起家务来他们也能比我快好几倍还不弄脏手。当然工资是不发了，但反正白吃白住又没有花销，我的积蓄也不会减少。

就这么着，窝在屋子里当了好几个月米虫、每天最大运动量也就是到院子里晒晒太阳之后，我肉眼可见地粗了一圈，皮肤上之前每天上下班晒出的那点人气儿也没了。虽说一白遮百丑，然而胖可遮不住，回想起刚醒来那会儿的雄心壮志，我使劲捏了捏肚子以示谴责，决定减肥。

于是我房间里最经常出现的景象变成了我卡在第二十个仰卧起坐上死活动弹不得，而莉莉坐在床边抓着哈利的两只小手手非常热情地加油打气……

不服气的我遂在晚餐桌上询问詹姆和莉莉用什么项目保持身材，收到同情的眼光若干。

得，魔法嘛。彳亍口贝。

不过莉莉倒是给我推荐了几种据说在女巫中间很受欢迎的身材保持药剂，由于不能确定魔药对我这个神奇体质会有什么作用，在詹姆的撺掇下，她谨慎地配了一种原材料毒性最小的（仍然包含至少半条蜥蜴），我谨慎地喝了半次的剂量。

味道怪怪的，难以形容，回味起来倒是，农夫山泉有点甜？

喝完他们一家连带汤圆都坐那儿等着我的反应，然后我不负众望地——狂拉了一夜肚子。

保守估计脱水三斤，某种程度上也算见效了。

呵呵。

这样看来，去除魔法，化学作用还是会在坩埚里起效的。

幸好我没喝全量，不然就算他们大发慈悲冒险把我送进医院，我也真不知道怎么解释我究竟是吃啥玩意儿中的毒。

第二天上午我症状基本停了，就是肚子还隐隐作痛，走路和踩棉花似的。莉莉内疚得不得了，差点就要全家陪我吃白粥养胃，我赶紧制止，要是为了这个害得救世主妈奶水不足，我罪过可大了去了。

折腾这一出我算是断了走捷径的心，老老实实地和仰卧起坐平板支撑深蹲波比跳搏斗，拿瓶子装水当哑铃使。健身套餐我倒是记得好几套，估计上辈子没少遭体型的罪。

唉，这就是命啊。十秒内平板支撑再次落地的我感慨着，顺便先平板一会儿……

我训练时詹姆和莉莉没事就跑来看东洋景，有时候还搭上一头傻狗，噼里啪啦跟着我跳有氧操，比我提前两组完成项目然后等着我吭哧吭哧告诉他们下一个是什么，根本不在乎我作为一个普通人在他们这种活力十足的战斗人员身边遭受的不公。

滚滚滚啊！老娘年纪比你们大多了！！尊敬长辈懂不懂！！！

我是想吼来着，我敢，真敢，可我还没喘上来气儿。

好在我并不是房间里唯一不能靠天赋保持体形的生物，汤圆作为正牌长子每天撒娇偷吃，傻吃傻涨，冬季再临时已经成了圆滚滚的大肥猫一只。可惜我周边的生物似乎被一个定律规范着：不是这方面变态，就是那方面变态。每天懒觉午觉饭后盹我总有至少一次会在泰山压顶的噩梦中醒来，发现丫正蹲在我胸口试图用体重谋杀我。

虽说我本来胸量就不怎么样，但再给它这样压几个月，搞不好会凹进去……

也没见它橘啊，咋这么重呢……

到汤圆的脂肪储备明显超标的时候，圣诞节也来了。波特家的这个圣诞过得着实不咋地，十二月中旬间隔不到两周，詹姆那边的老两口相继病逝了，小夫妻俩同病相怜，双双成了孤儿。莉莉勉强还能留在家里，要詹姆不出面处理父母的后事从各方面讲都不可能，于是西里斯陪着他出去转了两趟，把葬礼遗产等等问题置办清楚。

当然食死徒那边也能料着这个，波特夫人去世那天下午，詹姆才从飞路网火遁了十分钟，屋子里的灯就全黑了。我正在厨房泡茶，还莫名其妙地想着这房子的电路是不是忘了用魔法加持，就听到客厅里哈利特别凄惨地哭了起来，然后是莉莉的声音。

“呼神护卫！”她大叫，“快过来，哈琳！”

用不着她喊第二次，我把火一关，拔腿狂奔到她身边。莉莉把哈利塞进我怀里，又念了一遍咒语，这次终于把灯全弄亮了。

摄魂怪似乎也影响不到我，我不觉得冷，但是屋子里的灯过了会儿又开始忽明忽暗的，可以猜到守护神正在和摄魂怪奋战。哈利的哭声变成了抽泣，我摸了摸那张小脸确认他还暖着，抱着他挨莉莉更近了一些。莉莉全身发抖，反复念咒。

不是吧，我记得第三部里哈利驱散上百只摄魂怪也只念了一遍咒语，老伏这趟到底搞了多少摄魂怪过来啊？

“有几十只。”莉莉能读心似地解释道，“指挥它们的人是内行，在有人指挥的时候它们会更难对付。”

“这样啊。”我受教地点头。虽然还很好奇能拿什么指挥摄魂怪，但当下就不要分莉莉的心了。

“他们就等着这个时候，我和詹姆分开了，说不定波特先生和太太也是……”莉莉又喊了一遍咒语，“……他们肯定也被袭击了，如果……”

如果他们抓住了詹姆和西里斯，要凤凰社交出哈利来换，怎么办？

在莉莉的角度，大概会这么想吧……

灯闪烁得更厉害了，显然莉莉这边消极情绪正在占据上风，她脸色惨白，紧紧抿着嘴唇，不时瞟一眼哈利，不肯放弃。

“没事的，哈琳。”她突然又说，用力把颤抖咽下去了似的，“刚才我已经给社里发过警报了，后援很快就会来，我们不会有事的。”

我在忽明忽暗的光线里把哈利抱得更紧，他又哭得上气不接下气，我只好慢慢摇晃着哄他。

尽管不能肯定摄魂怪吸人的魂魄属不属于我能免疫的魔法，但就目前来看，莉莉知道我是这里最可能没事的人吧……

“詹姆也不会，他们两个会平安回来的。”我脱口而出，想想又赶紧找补，“毕竟他们这么厉害……”

“是吗？”莉莉短促地笑了一下，“——呼神护卫！”

灯光又闪了几下，终于渐渐稳定，看来摄魂怪们总算被击退了。莉莉摇晃了几下，仍然保持着戒备，毕竟她是这里唯一的战斗力。著名的银色牝鹿守护神从天花板蹦下来，轻巧地走到她面前，我也顺带一睹芳容。单纯从美学角度讲，这头与詹姆颇有夫妻相的牝鹿也十分赏心悦目，可惜守护神那标志性的温暖我是感觉不到了……

唔，想起了小读者最好奇的五十问之，我的守护神会是什么呢……

莉莉还处于备战状态，牝鹿在屋里不紧不慢地绕圈，哈利仍然是我抱，她就着我的手俯身亲了儿子几口，又把精力集中回守护神身上了。

我松了口气，这样保持下去，撑到后援来临大概是没问题的。

话说这个策略有点奇怪啊，摄魂怪貌似是要开门才能进的，不像守护神那样能无视物理阻拦。现在这里有赤胆忠心咒，它们又不可能找到波特家的入口，放出这么多摄魂怪，是要用绝望把屋子里的人逼出来么？

可是傻子都知道出去是什么后果，比起被抓或者被吸掉灵魂，肯定吓死在屋里也不会出去啊……就算是乌姆里奇放摄魂怪袭击哈利的时候，也是挑的他人在户外的机会……

……现在还不算太晚，外面肯定还有路人吧？

刚想到这一节，窗外突然一声惨叫，声音不是很大，就是传说中“呼出最后一口气”的声音，听到就知道怎么回事那种。

莉莉的脑子自是转得比我更快，牝鹿守护神已经往那个方向去了，不知道救下无辜路人没有，但是屋里的灯光再次闪烁起来。

紧接着又是两三声，方向不同，都很近。莉莉大声念咒，我猜守护神此刻正在外面拼命奔跑，扩大防守范围。

“它们的目标是麻瓜们，把麻瓜抓到这附近然后……”莉莉听上去真的陷入了恐慌，“他们用整个戈德里克山谷的居民当人质，如果我们不出去……我们不出去的话……”

她猛地转向我，此时灯光越来越暗、明灭不定，哈利不知是累了还是吓的哭声又哑又弱，恐怖片般的场景里，莉莉的眼睛就像在发光一样。

“我要出去，如果能看到它们，我能做得更好。”她说，“你和哈利留在这里，等着其他人来，不管发生什么，都绝对不能出去！”

我擦嘞！我赶紧一把扣住她的肩膀，“你走了哈利怎么办？摄魂怪会影响他，他还这么小！”

“他还太小，没有多少感知能力，”她发出一个像是抽泣的声音，但她并没有哭，莉莉在战斗的时候是不哭的。“只要摄魂怪留在外围短时间内不会……”

“你没听到他刚才哭成什么样吗？”你儿子这辈子最惨痛的记忆发生时他都才一岁好不好！“你是他妈妈，你得留下来！”

“有无辜的人正在因为我们丧命！”要不是顾忌着我怀里的哈利，这一下大概能推得我摔沙发上，“不是每个人都和你一样——”

滋儿一下，今天饱经磨难的灯泡又全功率亮了起来，闪得我眼前一花。

莉莉被自己的后半截话卡出两声咳嗽，“……支援来了。”

紧接着，半秒没耽误，她咕咚昏过去了。


	20. Chapter 20

其实我反应还挺快的，不等莉莉倒地就一肩膀架住，然而硬件不行，被圧得当场下跪，差点把哈利都给脱手了。我只好先努力把孩子放到茶几上，再两只胳膊穿到莉莉腋下，一二三、一二三地把她往沙发上拖。

好不容易上半身放结实了，我给她把鞋脱了，把左腿抱上去，又把右腿抱上去。因为她身上冰凉，我还多试了几次呼吸心跳，从房间拿了床小被子给她盖着，接着一屁股坐地上。

累死我老人家了……

哈利倒好，估计是哭累了，趴在硬邦邦的茶几上睡得口水直流。

让救世主睡茶几还是不太好的，容易杯具。我歇了会儿又起来把摇篮拖到沙发边，中间还差点被汤圆绊了一跤。我把猫赶到一边，把死沉的胖娃娃抱进去。还好来回折腾他也没醒，要是这崽子突然要吃奶我都不知道该怎么办。

毕竟集中了詹姆和莉莉的优秀基因，摇篮里的哈利不比刚出生那会儿，长开以后白白胖胖甚是惹人喜爱。听说在一到六个月大的时候有父母悉心照顾陪伴的孩子，长大后不易缺乏安全感、性格体贴，看来至少哈利在这方面还是不错的。

摇篮里的哈利小脸鼓鼓的，皮肤像刚剥了皮的煮鸡蛋一样光滑白皙，我手痒痒，伸出一根指头摸了几下……

这个美妙的触感……戳一戳，戳一戳……

哎呀，好像醒了……

砰！一声巨响吓得我差点一头顶翻摇篮，我蹦到沙发后边探头定睛一瞧，毛手毛脚的闯入者不是别人正是刚恶战一场全身凌乱的某大狗。

“你干什么！”我唰地站起来，义正辞严，“我才刚把他俩哄睡下！”

哈利特别配合地哇哇大哭，好小子。

西里斯心虚地瞟了一眼摇篮，快步来到莉莉身边，给她检查了一下。

“有没有巧克力和热的饮料？！”他扯着嗓子问，因为哈利哭起来肺活量十分可观。

“巧克力在冰箱上面的橱柜，壶在炉子上！”我也扯着嗓子，把哈利往怀里一抱，表示我忙着呢。

神奇地，进到我怀里，哈利的哭声就慢慢小下去了。真乖。

西里斯瞪了我一眼，去厨房准备东西。我留神听了下他没把什么设备炸掉，就不管了，哼着小曲哄孩子。

名曲《小苹果》安抚婴幼儿有奇效，推荐你们试试看。

要是孩子哭得更厉害了，嗯，怪你不走调。

过了会儿西里斯就端着茶和巧克力和小饼干回来了，茶只有两杯，嘁，小心眼。我眼疾手快抓了把饼干塞嘴里。汤圆不知道从哪蹦出来，叼起块巧克力就要开溜，我手还抓着饼干和哈利，眼睁睁看着西里斯瞬间变狗一把按住猫，没收了巧克力。

呃，狗拿耗子大概，效率挺高？

“詹姆呢？”我问他。

西里斯抖抖毛把土甩我衣服上，然后变回了人形。

“他受伤了，在接受治疗，莱姆斯和另外几个人陪着，我先过来看看。”他抓住嫌脏不肯接近的汤圆，坐地板上开始给猫理毛，“还有一个小队在外边，我们发现了几个倒在地上的麻瓜，还不清楚他们现在情况怎么样。”

“你们来得刚好，再迟莉莉就要出去了，我可拦不住她。”我舔掉饼干渣。

西里斯特别古怪地看了我一眼，“摄魂怪对你也没用？”

“没用……也没用啊。”我一摊手，“我又赶不走它们。它们要吸别人的灵魂，难道我拿手把他们嘴捂上吗？”

“要是摄魂怪根本感觉不到你，你就能派上很大用场了。”西里斯一句话说得我汗毛倒竖。

“能能能有什么用场？”我疯狂摆手，“我又没有力气，又没有魔法，就算摄魂怪抓不到，随便个人拿块石头一砸我就倒地不起了！”

“嗯，对啊。”西里斯赞同地点头。

靠，虽然话是我说的但我怎么这么想揍他呢……

我把之前发生的事跟他报告了一遍，然后，我俩无话可说，气氛逐渐尴尬……

大狗两眼发直，明显开始神游，好像很担心的样子……

汤圆趁机亮爪照着他下巴就是一下子，迅速脱离狗掌，缩进角落舔毛。

哈哈哈哈哈哈……我肚里狂笑，脸上不动声色继续哼曲子。

这首叫什么来着？哦对，大长今。

西里斯漫不经心地揉揉爪子印，继续神游。

嘶……流血了喂！看着就好疼……

巫师有没有狂犬疫苗啊……

“呃，你不擦点药吗？”

西里斯回神，整理仪容，朝我一个飞眼，“心疼了？”

我顿时一阵胃疼……

管你去死！

脑子进了条河才觉得血里来火里去的凤凰社骨干会给猫爪子印擦药……

一根红色鸟毛噗叽落到西里斯头上，烧成一团火又灭了，他眨巴眨巴眼。“那些麻瓜没事，记忆得修改一下，但是灵魂都还在。”

他带着一种少见的温柔给莉莉掖了掖被子，“多亏莉莉。”

转向我时，又变得凶巴巴的。

“我要再出去看看，然后去詹姆那里，免得他着急冲回来。你——”

“看家，做饭，敢伤害莉莉和哈利你就扒了我的皮。”我啪地敬了个礼，“遵命，长官！”

狗子撇撇嘴，走了。

我坐回沙发上，哈利放回摇篮，把眼角往下拉嘴角往上拉使劲朝门口做鬼脸。

甲级装逼犯，早晚吃牢饭！

为了母乳好，鸡和鱼是不能断的，我先到厨房把鸡炖上。没一会儿莉莉醒了，一睁眼就要孩子，我把哈利又抱过来，喂她喝茶吃巧克力，才把詹姆那边出的事给她讲了。她的反应倒是很镇静，接着给孩子哼摇篮曲，不知道是不是还没力气情绪波动。

晚餐她努力吃了一些，然后边顾着孩子哭闹吃奶换尿布的闹腾，边叫我去睡觉，看起来是不打算睡了。我这口才劝她肯定也劝不住，我就回了房间，关门防汤圆。

还真困了，今天这把对我的少女身体和苍老心脏都够呛……

锻炼耽搁了，不过睡前来个三四组卷腹还是可以的……

詹姆一直到第二天中午才被送回来，伤好得七七八八，但状态不用说是一点都不好。问候过老婆孩子，他跌坐在沙发上，垂着头，把整个客厅都灌满低气压。这回他们的小团队到齐了，五个人团团聚在沙发边，不知道吃饭没。

我钻进厨房，琢磨做点啥。酱是现成的，面条比较快，不过甜食对情绪好。

点心的库存怕是不够四个小伙子造啊……

面粉也快没了，啧……

纤纤素手抓着一根魔杖戳过来，噌，面粉袋满了。

我吓得原地起跳，高度一尺。

你们巫师都爱对柔弱的无魔法女孩干这种事吗！

“呃……莉莉。”我捂住乱跳的小心脏，“你不去陪詹姆嘛？”

“给男孩儿们留点时间。”她笑笑，轻轻推了下摇篮。“我就在这里，陪他的时候还多呢。”

“啊哈哈，是哈……”

时候还多，倒也没错……

“你感觉怎么样，哈琳？”莉莉问。

“我挺好啊？”我莫名其妙，“摄魂怪影响不到我，我怎么会有事？”

“没有被吓到吗？”

我一个激灵。“有！有，昨天太吓人了，和恐怖片一样……”

口意，等一下，我的人设貌似不该看过电影的。

“你好像都不会怕的。”莉莉拿过面粉袋，我自觉地给她找来了大碗。

我们就在这个话题和气氛下诡异地开始烤点心……

谁说我不怕的？你刚刚才差点吓死我一次！

“去年被食死徒攻击的时候就是，我看到詹姆流了那么多血，吓得要命。可是你走进来的时候什么反应都没有，我就觉得很奇怪，十五六岁的小姑娘，看到这么可怕的伤口，怎么会一点都不怕呢？”莉莉打了两个蛋进碗里。

“那，我只是，怕得不明显……”我超怕的！我剪开牛奶盒。

“你在那之前被攻击了吧？掩饰自己的体质的时候你也很镇静，不让多卡斯看你的伤口，还有测试的时候……”

这个，我还真不是故意的……我当时自己都不知道来着……

“你看着我们的样子……就好像这些都不是真的。就算是穆迪他们，也不像你这样。”莉莉慢慢搅拌碗里的混合物，“有时候我感觉，你比你的外表年纪要大得多。”

我翻出葡萄干罐子放餐桌上，又去找巧克力屑。

虽不中亦不远矣，厉害啊……

“这怎么可能呢？任何魔法对你都没有作用，魔药也没有，你也不是魔法生物，没有理由不会变老。”莉莉放下手里的东西，“你到底是谁，哈琳？”

我是谁呢……

“我……没有害过你们吧？”我反问。

莉莉摇摇头，又说：“还没有。”

“我说我以后也不会，你相信吗？”

“你觉得可能吗？你什么也没有告诉过我们。”莉莉叹了口气，又拿起搅拌器，“哈琳，你是那种觉得眼看着坏事发生、只要没有推波助澜、就不算做了坏事的人，对吗？哪怕你本来可以阻止。”

那如果，阻止了这件坏事，会发生更坏的事呢？

可我是为了这个放任它发生的吗？并不是。

我想在一个和平的世界生活，而我知道战争会怎么结束，只是这样而已。干涉整个世界的运行这种事，我既没有力量，也没有兴趣。

退一万步说，就算不考虑其他任何因素，仅仅是让我选择救人还是不救，我都不能马上决定。

我不想死，我要吃饭。从第一次在山上醒来的时候起，我的愿望就只有这个，一直也没变过。

所以……

“所以我不是英雄，你们才是啊。”我说。

“我们中或许有英雄，但我肯定不是。”莉莉和着面，“我不想死，我很怕死。我想要的一切，就是和我爱的人在一个更好的世界里生活。詹姆和哈利……他们值得更好的，我们都是。”

我沉默以对，然后我们一起用模具把面团弄出形状，送进烤箱。


	21. Chapter 21

新年过后，又平静了好一阵子，最激动人心的事件也就是汤圆第一次发情和哈利出牙喊爸妈。

由于上次的袭击，社里下了死命令不准詹姆和莉莉再离开家，他俩自己也清楚出门会造成什么后果，老老实实猫在房子里相夫（妻）教子。大概是为了消解他们的烦闷，劫道组其他成员来得更多了，每周七天倒有五天晚餐不止四个人。可以看出为了不加重詹姆和莉莉袖手旁观的焦躁，其他人瞒下了好些消息，小夫妻显然也知道，只是并不点破。毕竟他们又出不去，多说无益。

不过说起来，虽然他们都是好朋友，毕竟还是从劫道组发展起来的，莉莉总是屋里的“嫂子”。真正从莉莉的朋友开始的人，除去多卡斯，我到现在都没见过第二个呢……

晾衣服的时候我随口一问，于是莉莉掰着指头给我数了数：她们宿舍也是五个人，和莉莉最要好且同为麻瓜出身的玛丽·麦克唐纳为了躲避迫害，七年级都没上完就和家人一块出国了，最后一次通信是哈利出世前不久；和她一块加入凤凰社的马琳·麦金农早已遇害，家人也没能幸免；格洛丽亚·汉森家中在魔法部有背景，毕业后也入部就职，和莉莉疏远了；剩下两个人各有各的去处，几年来都先后断了联系。余下的那些同桌吃过饭的、喜欢过同一个球星的、课上合作过的普通朋友，有的也在替凤凰社工作，但大家各司其职，避嫌起见很少进行不必要的联络，现况如何基本也就互不知晓了。

说起这些时莉莉看起来很落寞，我记得她上学时人缘是很好的，会感到孤单，也是没有办法的事……

说起来，这才是“毕业”的常态吧？特别是在这个许多人朝不保夕的年代里，像詹姆他们那样步调一致的，毕竟还是少数派……

就算是这少数派，也说不清未来会如何……

除此之外，每天壁炉里出现的食材之类生活必需品都挺丰富，访客们也时常带些书籍和有趣的玩意。看得出来，凤凰社为了保全波特一家，真是费尽了心思。想来另一边的隆巴顿一家，待遇也差不多。

可惜对于想要参加战斗的人来说，待遇越好，越是苦刑吧……

他们是作为哈利的父母忍耐这一切的，最大的安慰大概也是随着日子一天天过去，哈利渐渐长大，墙上的照片也愈加丰富了起来。不需要刻意避开镜头之后我的日子轻松多了，就算入镜最多也就是拍出哈利或者被子餐具悬浮在半空的场景，在巫师的房子里这也没什么奇怪的。

孩子十个月时喊出了第一声“妈妈”，接着便没日没夜地练习起了说话这项新技能。小婴儿说话也不需要多少回应，把他往那儿一放，他就能自己说个一下午，隔一会儿擦擦口水就行。

至此房子里总是充满了含糊的咿呀声，其中大概只有三成是原主制造的，剩下的一大半则来自一群闲着没事奶声来奶声去的大人。有时候哈利说累了打起盹来，那几个家伙还在咿咿呀呀 “对话”个没完。

在詹姆不小心说漏嘴连叫我两次“哈姨”之后我终于忍无可忍，把这帮不靠谱的家伙统统叫到客厅教训了一顿，掰着手指头给他们数不良语言环境会对孩子的成长带来多少危害。

现场效果还不错，家长朋友们两股战战几欲先走，然而后续并无卵用。莉莉和我仍然是唯二跟哈利说英语的人，而且这位老妈显然也深深受到萌萌宝宝语的诱惑。

结果反而是我陷入了开口前得想一想的困境，在一屋子的宝宝中间像个成人一样讲话，是需要毅力的。

再说万一张嘴冒出一句“板板”，我岂不是啪啪打脸……

唉……育儿千万条，知识第一条；教育不规范，亲人两行泪。

我只好自我安慰：没准人家不是故意的，只是忘记怎么说人话而已……

看着满屋子足够哈利玩到上学的玩具，我深刻地怀疑，如果日子就这么过下去，哈利受溺爱的程度大概他那表哥达利都比不上。

不过当然，哈利最喜欢的玩具还是——大脚板。几个月来，大黑狗驮着哈利满屋子转的里程扯直了大概能抻到伦敦。我也跟着蹭便宜，身上趴着睡着的哈利，狗子不敢乱动也不敢变回人形，只能忍辱负重趴着任我撸。他那帮损友则趁此机会摆出各种造型给莉莉拍合影。到最后大狗已经超尘脱凡，被绑上蕾丝领结的时候连尾巴都不动一下，一直到莉莉开恩抱走儿子换尿布，才宛如黑色闪电般……席卷过詹姆等人的裤腰。

我就像一个倍受尊敬的年长女性那样岿然不动，围观小年轻们抓着裤子一蹦一蹦地寻找遮挡物，期间还要应付大黑狗抓狂的持续攻击。然后在教父先生想起我之前，把哈利抱进手里。

与此同时，就像完成阶段性任务一样，我所知道的事情一件接着一件发生了。

圣诞第二天，传说中佩妮送的“难看的花瓶”通过层层检测送到了家里，莉莉拿着它走来走去好半天，最终决定把它摆到电视机旁边。

其实我觉得它还挺好看的……

然后在哈利一岁的时候，西里斯送了一把玩具扫帚当礼物。

这小子学会走路没多久就从人造革进化到了真皮，抓着什么毛拔什么毛，抓着什么东西往嘴里塞什么东西，五官全开地四处探索，不爬大脚板尖头叉子的时候就爬沙发爬餐桌，然后每五分钟大头朝下摔两次。要不是我们几个看得紧，大概用不着老伏出面，救世主脑门上就能有个疤了。

不过我怀疑，在那之前，大脚板的后脖子就会被拔秃了……

汤圆对这小子也是妥妥的敬而远之……

调皮捣蛋还罢了，对于儿子的破坏行为，莉莉当然是坚持不懈要纠正的。莱姆斯还算站在她这边，如果哈利搞坏什么东西或者打人，就把他放到角落里，不理他一会儿。为了保证惩治效果，他们把两个包庇犯也算在惩罚范围内，于是我差不多每天都能看到俩大人一崽子在三个不同墙角面壁的搞笑场景。

西里斯送的玩具扫帚嘛，想当然，成了这小楼的一场浩劫。作为整间屋子最缺乏运动天分的人，每次哈利一骑上去，我就藏到房间里，等外边的动静消停了再出来。

人家天生的魁地奇球手还没学会跑就能飞，我个辣鸡给拦腰一撞大概都能半身不遂……

后来在莉莉和詹姆的再三保证下，我犹犹豫豫地从房间出来，给他们一家三口拍了几张合影。

其中一张詹姆只有奔跑的两条腿，莉莉拍着手在一边欢笑。拍的时候我并没有意识到，直到几天后我看到莉莉把它从墙上取下来，放进了一个信封里。

然后我想起，这几个月彼得来得越来越少了。他上次来的时候，确实也是心事重重的样子……

我还是不想完全放弃不被卷进那件事、和平地离开波特家的希望。这大半年来他们对我的防备也放松了一些，我到院子里晒太阳的时候都不会每隔几分钟就有人来检查一下了，但是要不被发现地溜走，显然并不现实。

可是要骗他们放我离开，似乎也不太可能。我花了好几周时间想借口，连“心灵感应到我年迈的祖母生病”都考虑过，最终还是觉得，或许实话实说才是最有效的方式。

实话实说，对谁说，说多少，是一门学问。如果这事儿只危及我俩的话，莉莉会主动赶我走都说不定，但现在詹姆、莉莉和哈利基本上是个不可分割的整体，我能肯定不管为了什么莉莉都不会舍弃他们。涉及他俩的话，不把前因后果弄个清清楚楚她是不会罢休的。詹姆也同理。我实在不知道怎么在不干扰时间线的基础上，说服他们放我走。

那个邓不利多借隐形衣事件，貌似也已经在我睡觉的时候过去了……

又回到最初的起点，要不，还是试试半夜细软跑大法？

再坏也就是被抓回来等着老伏上门而已，和现在差不多……

莉莉大概会很生气，但都这个时候了，观感是最后考虑的因素吧……

考虑，是结合现有情况对将来的规划，其前设是考虑者对于未来，有一定的把控能力。

事实证明，这一前设，很可能只是过分自信造成的错觉而已。

“莉莉，快跑！带着哈利！”

一声大叫注定了我这天的第三十个仰卧起坐只能完成半个。

我嘣噔砸回床上，瞪着天花板，霎时脑中只剩下一句话——

不还有一个月呢吗？？？？？


	22. Chapter 22

我翻下床，心脏狂跳，脑子里瞬间转过无数念头。

现在怎么办？

从窗户逃出去？

翻窗的话，会有更大可能被注意到吧？

要是外面有埋伏呢？

躲在房间里等着事情结束？

剧情已经改变了，事情还会像原来那样结束吗？

当然……不会。

莉莉抱着哈利冲进房间，用了一连串咒语封门。从外边的动静来看，詹姆是拿了魔杖的。

莉莉也拿着。

她转向我，惊恐又狂乱。

“他来了！”

我条件反射地喊回去：“带着哈利幻影移形啊！”

“反幻影移形咒！”

呃，对哦……我未免把老伏想得太弱智了点……

门缝底下透出一点绿光，外面安静了。莉莉哆嗦了一下，突然把哈利塞进我手里。

“带着哈利快跑。”她听起来像个幽灵，一个死后也无法从执念中解脱的怨灵，“我挡住他，你快走，从窗户出去。”

我突然变得非常、非常冷静。

这样不行。

这样哈利就死定了。

“你干什——”

我把哈利往床上一放，趁莉莉分神的时候抢了她的魔杖，丢到最远的角落里去。

“这是唯一的办——”

话没说完我脸上就着了一耳光，莉莉手劲很大，打得我耳朵嗡嗡响。我晕头转向地撞在床脚上，反应过来莉莉是以为我要交出哈利投降。但不管是我要解释还是她要捡魔杖都来不及了，房门伴随着一声巨响炸开，伏地魔走了进来。

阁下，好刺激的容貌……

莉莉张开双臂，挡在我和哈利前方。

我拽过哈利，把他的小脑袋按进怀里，堵住耳朵。

“——求你了，别杀哈利，别杀哈利——”

“——闪开，蠢女人——”

“——求求你，杀了我得了——”

就像前世看过的电影回放，刺眼的绿光亮起，莉莉最后尖叫了一声，倒在地上。

伏地魔跨过她的尸体，走向我，我沉默地把啼哭不已的哈利举起来，送到他面前。

如果爱的魔法没有起效，我和哈利今晚都会死在这里，一切都会结束。

我可能应该开始临终回放了，但是我什么也没有想。

哈利从我手里悬浮了起来，伏地魔可能是笑了一下，红眼睛在我身上掠过，接着和魔杖一起对准了哈利。

“阿瓦达索命！”

爆炸的发生，就像慢镜头一样。

以伏地魔惊恐的叫声为背景，我纵身一跳，把半空中的哈利抢进怀里，背对伏地魔的方向卧倒。不等我落地，就是一声震得我几乎七窍流血的巨响，然后是一连串的崩塌和撞击。我摔在地上，忍不住担心救世主将来会出现听力问题。

等我缓过来直起身，我看到门所在的那面墙被整个炸飞了出去，还好是向外炸的，不然我和哈利这会儿可能已经被埋了。

死去的莉莉还倒在地上，被砖石埋了一半，深红色的头发像血一样铺展开。

我还没闹清自己对这一幕有什么感想，便听到天花板传来不详的断裂、倾轧声。

我想起来，原著莉莉是在楼上遇害的，炸飞了房顶的一角。

但这里，是一楼。上边还有一层。

乌鸦嘴要不得……

擦，要是什么都发生了，最后救世主死于我的房间选址，别说莉莉了，我都得死不瞑目啊！

门那边没法通行，我想起之前的翻窗计划，抱着孩子连滚带爬地踩过床向窗户跑去。

没等我够到窗子，天花板就整个塌了下来。

早知道我该直接躲床底的……

千金难买早知道，处于这个尴尬的位置，我只好一缩身，哈利在下我在上，塞在了墙角处。

我还听了会儿爆炸交响乐，才有一大块建材敲我背上，砸得我好像整个人凹了几厘米。我叫都叫不出来，心想哈利不会被闷死吧，然后失去了知觉。

之后的一段时间，我的意识一直在黑白之间浮浮沉沉，各种各样的声音和光就像从门缝里掠过。听护士小姐姐说我中间睁眼过几次，但到我真正恢复清醒，已经是5天以后了。

我断了四根肋骨一条腿，脊椎也受了伤，不过医生乐观地告诉我有望完全恢复，不用担心下半辈子坐轮椅。

我醒来的时候在伦敦的一所大医院，医生说我在过来之前转了好几次院，最初的记录正是戈德里克山谷那所。为我办各类手续的人每次都不一样，最早的只有一个缩写，S.B.。入院后送我来的人再也没露过面，但医疗费一直定期足额支付。不知出于什么原因，那人给我登记的名字是多萝西·汉德。我没啥意见，反正之前用的名字也是随口编的，人家都救命出钱了，再编一个也不打紧。

这座城市很大，每天都会塌很多房子死很多人，我的来历有点奇怪，但也没什么值得医护人员特别好奇的。病历上说我因为受了较大刺激，可能会暂时出现记忆缺失的现象，这倒是帮了我的忙。被问及过去的生活时，我便撒谎说什么也不记得。

是的，这次死里逃生之后，我上辈子的记忆全部回来了。

很可惜，非常普通。在一个三四线城市出生，读完小学中学大学，然后工作、结婚、生子；接着孩子长大，结了婚，又有了孩子；我也年纪大了，逐渐多病，最后死掉。死的时候有两三个亲人掉两三滴眼泪，也许清明节还有人扫墓烧香，不属于高寿也不算短命，没多大成功也称不上失败。与其说我穿越了，不如说是正常的投胎转世。

其实也不奇怪，世上到底还是普通人多不是么？

这辈子前十几年的记忆仍然没有回来，我也懒得去深究。我的钱包和其他东西都被留在了波特家，现在我要治疗，要复健，然后从头开始，取得新身份，打工挣钱。记忆不会变成衣服给我穿、变成面包给我填肚子。

打着止痛药躺在床上的日子十分无聊，动不了的时候我就东想西想。

有时候我想哈利，不知道他怎样了，有没有受伤。我挺喜欢这孩子的，我向来喜欢小孩子。像他这样有正义感的人，如果将来知道我剥夺了他妈妈反抗的权利，还将他送到伏地魔手里，会不会恨我呢？

有时候我想莉莉，她领着我熟悉这个世界，待我一直很好。如果不是知道剧情，我会非常愿意交这个朋友的。她死的时候对我该是很生气的吧，不知道她如果真的在天有灵，对现在的局面是什么想法。

有时候我想汤圆，我从奶猫开始慢慢喂大的家伙。不知道没有了主人它会去哪里。不过这个独立又凶悍的家伙，就算是做野猫，应该也会过得不错。

回想第一次醒来后经历的一切，我还是忍不住揣测那个给我准备了一所房子、将钥匙放进我口袋的人是谁。和给我支付医疗费的是同一个人吗？是我已经见过的人，还是未来某天会出现在我面前的人？这个人会再出现在我面前吗？

偶然间，我记起了这个世界与原著的另一个不同：詹姆替换保密人的时候，邓不利多在房子里。莉莉告诉我他是确认了咒语生效才走的。也就是说，这个世界的西里斯在把我送进医院之后，或许还是会去追杀彼得，但至少他不会背负告密者的骂名。

这次他会杀死彼得吗，还是在此之前彼得就会被送进监狱呢？

那些死在彼得手下的麻瓜这次有机会活下来吗？

十几年后伏地魔还会复活吗？

麻瓜的报纸没有给我任何信息。

我也没能看到传说中伏地魔完蛋后普天同庆的场面，反倒是坐轮椅溜达的时候，听到过几次病友战胜病魔高调出院的动静。

无论如何，时间线都已经被完全改变了，我所知的剧情自此失去了作用。

这样也好，朝着未知的明天努力活下去，才是普通人的生存方式。


	23. 尾声

一直到出院，我都没有再见过任何一个剧情人物。

亏我还想着要不要剧透点儿魂器的事，干脆把和平一直保持下去呢……

罢了，要影响一个世界的轨迹，哪里是这么容易的？

80年代在英国并不是个十分太平的时期，伦敦这样的城市更是鱼龙混杂，在街头就能看到许多戏剧化的场面。融入这样一个地方的人群不算什么难事，不过说“融入”也不准确，这里的人群本就是由形形色色的陌生人构成，只不过是我在这数目庞大的旅客之中，算不得显眼而已。

我又给自己编了一个名字，打了许多份工，凡是不需要太多技术、识字就可以做的工作都会去试试，对“时尚”装扮和观点不感兴趣的我还挺受老派雇主的喜爱。两年后我有了一些积蓄，报名了一所学制一年、没有太多学历要求的烹饪学校，一边系统地学做菜，一边继续打工挣钱。

从学校毕业，我又在繁华地带一家不大也不小的饭馆工作了几年，从小厨做到主厨，最终觉得自己和大城市还是气场不合，便又辗转来到一个符合我理想的偏僻小镇。小镇群山环绕，远离大城市和海岸，镇上的餐馆也很欢迎我的到来，我决定在此安家落户。

在小镇定居后，考虑到就算按醒来时十五岁算，我的年纪也不算小了，我便积极地开始为结婚生子作打算。看起来不管在什么地方什么时候，小镇总是不缺少热衷说媒拉纤的人，我经人介绍见了好些对象，不过总因各种各样的理由不合适。这事儿也急不来，我便安心继续打我的工，目标是开一家自己的餐馆。

机缘巧合，我在餐馆认识了米勒先生，他是本地的律师，几年前也是从大城市回来，给镇上的人处理卖房子分遗产之类的法律问题。他很快成了餐馆的常客，我们也渐渐熟悉起来。他是个踏实的人，性格稳定，家庭关系简单，有一份正规的工作，太完美了。

第二年年底我们在小镇的教堂举办了婚礼，规模不大，餐馆老板和工友出面充当我的娘家人，送祝福前先结结实实地威胁了新郎一顿。蜜月在地中海的海岸度过，我们喝着果汁晒太阳时，几个小年轻大笑着骑扫帚擦着洁白的浪花掠过，游客们都毫无知觉，我于是也拉低了墨镜、闭目养神。

秋季女儿出生，阖家欢乐。我很好奇她有没有继承到我的倒霉体质，无奈手头没有参考物。想来该遇到的人和事总会遇到，那么多阴阳眼的人都在人群中过着普通的生活，假如目视鬼怪都不那么值得畏惧的话，能看见魔法就更没有什么可怕的了。

婚后我在丈夫的经济支持下开起了餐馆，我的前老板嘴上抱怨我成了竞争对手，却积极地给我介绍顾客，在营业初期给了我许多建议。礼尚往来，两家餐馆经常联合搞活动，他需要咨询法律问题时，我丈夫还会给他优惠价格。

我终于实现自己的梦想：在一个安静的小地方有一所房子和自己的车，干着正经工作还贷款，每天按时上班下班陪女儿，周末一家人一起去看电影；偶尔关起门来跟丈夫抱怨工作上的烦恼，和丈夫吵了架也有朋友可以打电话倾诉。养了一只猫，长得有点像汤圆。生活很平淡，日子很美满。

女儿一天天长大，聪明好学，也比我漂亮。她和我前老板家的二儿子玩得很好，我们两家大概已经可以算是世交了。年轻人总是向往更广阔的天空，两个孩子叽叽喳喳地争论以后要上牛津还是剑桥，丈夫到大城市办理业务时，我也让他带孩子去转转。我则留下看家，打理餐馆，为晚餐烹饪一些费时费心的菜肴。

外面的世界很精彩、外面的选择千千万，但每个人终归只能走一条路。我所需要的一切，现在都在这里。

 

******

 

米勒先生牵着米勒小姐的手走在伦敦的街道上，现在公事已经办完，他们要去给孩子买双新皮鞋，给孩子他妈买条新项链。

一阵风刮过，一张破报纸贴路面一阵翻滚，啪地贴住米勒先生裤腿。

米勒先生冲着它皱起眉头，大城市的人，总是喜欢把东西到处乱丢。他要给女儿树立一个好榜样，于是将报纸捡起来，顺便瞄了一眼大城市都有些什么新闻。

 

巴希达·巴沙特过世后，一份文稿被寄到她通常投递的编辑部，上面记载了一个令人震惊的故事。故事的起点在百年之前，四年级开学不久，巴沙特小姐渐渐发现自己的好友哈琳•海莉•希瑟•赫尔达•霍利•汉德（外号“6H小姐”）有些不对劲。经过一再追问，汉德小姐终于吐露实情：原来真正的哈琳·汉德7月便已病逝，汉德夫妇大受打击，汉德夫人拒绝承认事实，随着开学时间渐近，这位陷入疯狂的母亲竟将小女儿多萝西变成姐姐的样子，要求她以姐姐的身份去上学，对外谎称病逝的是小女儿。

这个主意太过荒唐，汉德先生原本不同意，然而多萝西小姐自有主张。她是个哑炮，在那个年代生下哑炮是重大的羞耻。多萝西早就过厌了被家人装作不存在的日子，她设法说服了父亲，在霍格沃茨的来信照常到达后，便以姐姐的身份按时返校。凭着出色的头脑和演技，霍格沃茨竟没有任何一名教职工和学生发现城堡里有一名不会魔法的学生，就连身为哈琳的好友的巴希达，也花了两个月才发现。听完多萝西的故事，巴希达深深地同情好友的妹妹、这个聪颖的哑炮女孩，为了让多萝西放心，她立下牢不可破誓言，绝不告诉任何人多萝西的真实身份，并且尽力帮助多萝西留在霍格沃茨。从此，哈琳·汉德理论成绩极好、实践却总是不及格的名声也传播开了。

巴希达没有料到，她出于善心给出的帮助，却将多萝西推入了另一重深渊。这就要说到她们誓言的见证者——巴尼·巴沙特，即巴希达的哥哥。巴尼比巴希达大两岁，兄妹两人各有痴迷，方向却完全相反。巴希达热爱历史，执着于在故纸堆中探索和发现；巴尼则热衷未来，渴望发明前人所未见的咒语、解决前人以为无解的问题。在他们还年幼时，巴尼就已显现出危险的倾向，他在妹妹身上做过一些很难称之为善意的实验，然而当时无论是老巴沙特夫妇还是巴希达，都未多加留意。显然，巴尼在受过训斥后，将自己掩饰得更好了。

再说回多萝西，她的计划在五年级时遭遇困境：一般巫术测试（即后来普通巫师等级考试的前身）即将举行，实践测试单人进行，且由四到五名考官共同监考和打分，一个哑炮根本不可能应付过去。一旦她的身份被发现，尚未成年的她就会被送回家，再次过上被监禁的生活。此时，多萝西小姐却做出了一个惊人的举动——向巴尼·巴沙特求婚。

当其时，这似乎确实是个好办法。多萝西已年满十五岁，得到父母的许可即可成婚。此时汉德夫妇已生育了小儿子霍华德，听说多萝西要嫁入巴沙特家族，既为自家争光、又可摆脱小女儿，当然一口答应。至于多萝西小姐是否知晓巴尼同意与自己结婚的实际意图，或者是否两人就是在此基础上达成一致而结婚，甚至是否一开始就是多萝西为了成为巫师而诱惑了巴尼，我们不得而知。总之，赶在当年的测试前，多萝西与巴尼缔结了婚姻，嫁入巴沙特家的宅邸，并从霍格沃茨退学。

巴希达是他们婚礼的伴娘，她还真心为好友和哥哥高兴过一阵子。她一直不知道哥哥真正看中的是多萝西的身体——那副属于哑炮的身体，巴尼雄心勃勃，要找出治好哑炮的办法，唤醒多萝西血统中的魔力。直到几个月后，巴希达因与当时的男友争吵，没打招呼便来到哥哥家中，亲眼目睹多萝西被巴尼折磨得生不如死的可怕场景。她试图向魔法部报案，然而为牢不可破誓言所限制，她给出的信息非常含糊，多萝西又矢口否认巴尼有不良行为，魔法部便未加详察。

也许是一种幸运，婚后半年左右，多萝西便因其中一次实验重伤昏迷。不知是为了继续实验还是出于某种难以言明的情感，巴尼又花了许多天时间、竭尽所能进行抢救，甚至用上了禁忌的魔法，最终多萝西小姐被重重魔法维持在一种接近死亡的状态，有微弱的气息，但始终不曾醒来。就像麻瓜童话中的睡美人一样，她这一睡，便是百年之久。

在那次意外发现后，由于恐惧，巴希达切断了与哥哥的联系。为了专心研究，也为了不被巴尼找到，她隐居在戈德里克山谷，多年不曾外出。巴尼去世后很长时间，她才念及昔日情谊，返回哥哥家中收拾遗物，不料却在地下室发现了她以为早已去世的多萝西。此时巴希达垂垂老矣，鲜血画就的魔法阵中，多萝西却仍维持着十六岁的模样。巴希达试图唤醒多萝西，但多年来巴尼一定已经试过了所有办法，他没能做到的，巴希达也做不到。最终，她破除了维持多萝西气息的魔法阵，想要结束这长达百年的折磨。

 

往后还有一部分，但米勒先生已经失去了兴趣。真是个蹩脚的故事，他想，现在的报纸就爱登这些粗俗古怪的玩意，为了销量什么都写得出来。

“爸爸，照片在动！”在他将报纸揉成团时，米勒小姐突然叫道。

与父母不同，米勒小姐是个天真、爱幻想的小姑娘，米勒太太似乎觉得这没什么不好，热衷于圣诞夜偷偷往床头的袜子里放礼物、骗女儿说是圣诞老人送的这档子事。不过米勒先生总是觉得，孩子被教育得太天真，长大了容易吃别人的亏。

要是让米勒小姐听到他刚才看的故事，多半又要胡思乱想起来，说些多萝西会像白雪公主一样，在下葬的路上棺材一磕，吐出毒苹果活过来这样的话吧。

“报纸上照片怎么会动呢，宝贝。”

米勒先生摇摇头，不顾女儿的抗议，伸手揉乱她的头发。

“难道世上有魔法吗？”

 

（全文完）


	24. 后记

以下有关于《不死》的剧透，慎入。

《我当龙套那些年》至此完结，全文六万七千多字，也挺出乎我的预料。最初动手开始码这篇文仅是重读《不死》后的一时鸡血，连名字都没有，原本想着也就三万字打住了，后来觉得五万字差不多，现在终于控制在了七万字内，真是可喜可贺= =女主来历嘛，因为就是照着尽可能照着不死捏的所以投胎转世这部分动笔前就决定好了，顺带一提，不死真的是我见过第一篇这样设定女主来历的文。后面又陆续有了哈琳（方便起见还是这样叫她吧）这辈子身世的其他内容，因为犹豫不定埋了一堆没什么用的伏笔，大概到提到巴奶奶那个爱做实验的哥哥时，才最终决定下来。

哈琳这个人物缺少我们通常称道的诸如勇敢、正义感、野心、残酷等“夺目”的品质，我们想到凤凰社或者想到食死徒时第一时间想到的词汇，她的目标太不起眼：过平凡人的生活。但是如果我们从客观层面总结，她其实并不“普通”。哈琳首先就是一个极端自律的人，她在一个陌生的地方毫无记忆地醒来，却很快制定计划付诸实施。在没有人帮助也没有人监督的情况下定时定量学英语、锻炼身体、妥善安排饮食起居，需要非常强大的自制力。其次她有着明晰的目标，她努力的方向始终都是推动剧情正常发展而非相反，不管遭逢善意还是恶意，她都没有动摇过。此外她处变不惊，对变化的情况总是能以最快的速度转变策略，包括最后丢掉莉莉魔杖的举动。总体而言，哈琳相当冷酷而有决断力，如果她的“野心”再“不凡”一些，这可能就会是个完全不同的故事。不过其实能力和心应当如何“匹配”并无一定的规则，不是吗？

就像我在番外中所说，哈琳是一个“冷血动物”，也是我对塑造一个与哈丽雅特完全相反的女主角的尝试。与不死一上来就是流星街和旅团小白鼠的残酷剧情不同，我将哈琳安置在一个和平温暖的环境，再轻松的文风和大量吐槽来柔化哈琳这个人物的内核，让她变得更有人气儿，会怕狗恐高占小便宜，接近日常生活。我觉得其实生活中也是这样，极端事件就像刀子，可以割开重重掩护直接彰显一个人的本质，但大部分人一辈子也不会遇到那样的事情。去除与剧情相关的部分，哈琳在这个世界的人们眼中的形象，只是一个性格温和、工作敬业的打工妹，随处都可以见到。

多萝西·汉德的故事，也是对“如果哈琳换一个目标会怎样”的暗示。多萝西为了不被隐藏，花了一辈子来成为巫师，不惜冒顶姐姐身份上学，又甘作实验品与巴尼结婚。她的决心和毅力被浪费在了一个不可能的目标上，导致她经受非人的痛苦、沉睡百年，但最终也给她赢得了从头开始的机会。

再说世界观，不知道有没有人留意到，我对情节作了一些本身与哈琳没有关系的改动，比如詹姆起初决定用自己做保密人，以及伏地魔提早了一个月对詹莉夫妇动手。尤其是后者，除了吓哈琳一跳以外，并没有什么太大的作用。可以将这些理解成是哈琳前世记忆的恢复本身对时间线的扰乱，也可以换个方向想：或许，这里本就不是我们所知的那个原著世界。

“穿越”本身就是对我们生活的世界之外还有其他世界存在的承认，那么，谁说哈利·波特就只能存在于一个世界呢？也许这个世界原本的走向就是詹姆用了自己作为保密人，伏地魔从来没找到过他们，战争又持续了许多年。如果这样想，哈琳自以为带着剧本出场，倒是真的结结实实将这个世界给照着平行世界的模样“改造”了。

但不管我们这群开了上帝视角的家伙怎么想，对哈琳来说，都是无所谓的。她总是努力生活下去，成为芸芸众生中可多可少的一份子，占据着自己的位置，作出自己的贡献。她所需要的，只是这个世界少折腾她。


End file.
